Kidnapped by my big sister Ripster
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Lena discovers she is pregnant and vanishes without telling the girls as the street sharks in this story are girls and my character named Sword is a boy and i fall in love with Ripster who is in love with me since i was a baby but 17 years later a letter from the court changes everything it said Lena wanted me back making Ripster kidnap me and fled out of the city to a cave.
1. Chapter 1

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 1 Lena discovers she is pregnant and leaves

Lena was a very evil person but she never reveals what she is really like to her friends the street sharks who sees as worthless people and also Bends but she pretends to be nice and caring but soon she will reveal her real side right in front of them and vanishes

It was a nice quiet evening and the boys with Lena also Bends in tow were at the humgo burger stand eating their humgo burgers and drinking their shakes when a bunch of boys drove past and started whistling at Lena also Ripster as in this story the street sharks are all girls and Sword is a boy in this story so on with the story to Jab cracking her knuckles together in a rather threatening like way to the boys face's to pale and they speed out of sight then a few moments later Lena snarled at Jab " What the hell did you do that for Jab i was enjoying the attention for once i got noticed but then you had to ruin it for me see you losers later and i wish to never see you guy's again".

And she walked off seeing the hurt also shocked looks on her former friends faces so she headed home but what she didn't know was that a few minutes later Ripster and the girls got splashed by Slobster and speed away laughing making them give chase but he gave them the slip so Lena arrived home and went inside sighing with happiness about leaving them behind so she made herself some tea and something to eat then sat down and watched a cool movie before turning in for the night.

The next morning she wasn't feeling so hot so she went to the doctors who told her that she was pregnant with a boy and she was very angry so she left the doctors saying angrily " How is this even possible i don't want this brat so i will leave and never come back here again wait i have the perfect plan this brat will be Bends problem to raise from baby as when this brat is born he will be sent straight to Bends to raise i have a perfect name for him Sword i guess i better go apologize to the losers to keep them happy but when the time is right i will leave them as they are losers just like Bends and this brat".

So she went back to the base and said sorry and all was forgiven so 2 months later Lena saw her chance when it was nighttime as she was looking at the map and saw Water Shine city which was 5 hours drive from Fission city so she packed her bags and took off in the middle of the night without leaving a note or anything leaving the people that she considered weak and also losers behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 2 The girls learn the truth 1 year later

" Excuse me are you Bends that my friend told me about?."

Came a voice from the front of the store making Bends look around and went brick red in the face as standing in the shop was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life standing there with a baby boy in her arms who was looking around him with a curious expression on his face so Bends strolled up to them and said " Yes my name is Bends how can i help you beautiful?."

The young lady handed over a letter and said " You are not going to like this letter one little bit as it is from my former used to be best friend who i think you know so this baby is called Sword one thing though ask me questions after you read this letter alright?."

Seeing the puzzled look on Bends face so he took the letter and began to read it and his face went from normal color to a face full of anger then finally a face that looked as though he was going to be sick so he looked up at her and said " This letter is from Lena isn't it and this child in your arm's is her son and she has dumped him on me as she doesn't want him?."

Sunset nodded sadly so Bends invited her down below the store and showed her where she and Sword will be staying so he said " You are really beautiful my love".

She blushed brick red in the face and they both kissed when Ripster came in and said " Oh sorry who is this lady and the little baby in her arms Bends may i ask?."

Sunset looked shocked but Bends smiled gently at her and introduced Sunset to Ripster and she smiled and she and Ripster shook hands so the rest of the shark crew came round the corner and were introduced to Sunset so Bends handed the letter to Ripster who started to read it with the other three looking over her shoulder to read it as well 5 minutes later they were shaking with rage so Ripster said " So Lena telling us that the baby in your arm's Sunset is our little brother Sword and that Lena doesn't want him and has dumped him on us to look after Sunset?."

Sunset nodded sadly and said " I'm sorry i didn't how evil Lena was until she gave birth to Sword the day before and when i asked her " Why are you not holding him Lena?."

Lena replied by saying " I have signed off my parental rights to him and he is no longer my son and i don't want anything to do with so i no longer have any use for you either Sunset you can take him to Bends in Fission city as he is Bend's problem now not mine so off you go now Sunset".

Ripster strolled over and gently hugged Sunset catching her off guard saying " I am really sorry Sunset it is nice to have you and Sword here you are both family now can i hold my little brother if it's okay?."

Sunset smiled and sat down on the couch with Ripster and handed Sword over to Ripster who held him in her arms that's when Sword awoke and looked around with a curious look and looked at Ripster and blushed to her returning the blush when she saw his aqua blue eyes staring straight at her so Sunset went into the kitchen for a few minutes and came back out with a milk bottle and allowed Ripster to feed Sword so as she feed him she kissed him on the forehead and said " Hi little brother my name is Ripster and these three in front of me are called Jab, Slammu and Streex we are called the street sharks welcome home little brother."

So night time rolled around and Sword's room was ready so Sunset put him to bed in his crib and he fell asleep at once with a happy smile on his face so Sunset went to bed as she and Bends were parents to him so they went to bed looking forward to a future together as a family


	3. Chapter 3

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

chapter 3 making surprise Xmas dresses for my big sisters but my surprise get's flung back in my face until my sisters make it up to me in a big way

15 years later

(MY POV)

I was at school choosing my subjects for this semester when i saw a new class called Fashion class and an idea hit me so i signed up for Fashion class instead of my usual P.E class which i always did so i headed home so dad asked me " Well Sword did you choose your classes for this semester?."

I nodded and said " Yeah i did dad and one of the classes is a secret alright as i have a special project for my big sister's OK?."

Dad nodded in understanding so next day i got my timetable and saw that my first class was Fashion class with Mrs Fashion so i headed to class in which i caused quite a stir with all the girls that had also signed up for the class but i ignored them and paid attention to Mrs Fashion who gave us fashion books to put our clothes design's in so i immediately went to work drawing my dresses for my big sister's which caught the girls off guard even Mrs Fashion who had a look over my shoulder and her eyes widen in shock at my dress designs they were both magnificent, elegant and also stunning not to mention beautiful so everyone went to work on their designs so Mrs Fashion drew me to one side and asked " Are you working on a project for Xmas Sword?."

I nodded and finished my designs of my dresses then made a nice guy's tuxedo design for myself and immediately got to work on Ripster's dress which i wanted to make special for her as i was in love with her so the bell rang for my next class so i vanished waving goodbye to everyone so in History class i had an idea so at break time i texted Ripster asking " Big sis what size are you and the others in case your asking it's for a project i am working for Xmas".

I got a text back saying " We are all size 14 Sword good luck on your project".

So for the next few months my dresses for my big sisters were coming along nicely i even in my spare time made shoes to match blowing everyone's minds including Mrs Fashion as well as a few watchers who peer in every now and then who also signed up for Fashion class even some of the Rugby team who i was friends with including the team captain Danny who was very protective of me even through primary school as we were best friends so as i finished the first dress also shoes loud clapping sounded from behind me i turned around to see everyone cheering for me for finishing the first dress also shoes to go with it so Mrs Fashion brought over a large box and i put the dress in it complete with the shoes and immediately started working on the next dress which was for Jab and i knew that she would like it so i nearly finished when the bell rang signaling the end of class so i said " Can i leave the box here with the dress until i finish the other three and the shoes Mrs Fashion?."

One student asked " Can you make me a dress too Sword i will pay you for it?."

I said " Sure but i need to do my project for my big sister's alright then i will get onto your dress alright?."

Mrs Fashion decided to ask me who i was making the dresses for so she asked me and i told her the truth also with that i was in love with my big sister who was called Ripster to her gasping in shock at me so she said " Your big sister's are the street sharks?."

I nodded so she smiled and said " That's really sweet of you Sword i am sure they will like their present's see you later."

so Christmas came around and it was the day before Christmas and i had finished the presents and so i put them in the box and headed home and went into my room and wrapped them up in separate wrapping paper complete with the shoes then i put them under the Christmas tree with their names on it so i went to bed not before saying good night and happy Xmas to everyone including Ripster who blushed when i said " Happy Xmas big sis hope you enjoy your presents tomorrow."

So i went and had a shower but unknown to me Ripster sneaked into my room and saw my full body in the shower and went hyper with heat flooding through her but she saw me turning the shower off and pelted out of my room before i saw her so i rubbed myself dry and went to bed with my night shorts looking forward to seeing my big sister's shocked looks when they opened my presents to them that i spent so hard to make.

The next morning dawned bright and early but the sound of the rain hammering my window pane awoke me so i got up and was about to have a shower when my door opened to Ripster appearing in the doorway i said " Hey sis i am going for a shower so what's up?."

She said " Um can i join you Sword if it is alright?."

I nodded as with Ripster i never blushed at all so i led her into the bathroom and turned on the shower so i got in with Ripster following me so as i turned around i felt something cold on my neck i looked down and saw a necklace with a angel on it i turned around while saying " Aw sis it's beautiful thank you very much what a beautiful Xmas present your present is under the tree hope you like it".

She suddenly kissed me on the lips and whispered into my ear " I love you Sword as my boyfriend unlike T-Bone you are a real man who treats a lady right with respect also knows responsibility and for that you have my heart see you at breakfast".

But before she vanishes out of the shower i grabbed her and returned the kiss to her looking happier than i have ever seen her so she vanished out of my room so i got changed then headed off into the kitchen where everyone said happy Xmas T-Bone looked at the necklace on my neck so i said " Oh sis caught me coming out of my room and gave it to me it was really sweet of her i will always wear it".

Seeing T-Bone looking angry at this made Ripster smirk so after breakfast we all crowded around the tree so i handed Ripster and the rest of my big sister's the presents that i made for them which they opened where they were shocked beyond their wildest dreams so i asked " Do you like your present's?."

Seeing the look on my big sister's face's as they said " Is this some joke Sword i can't possible wear this in public i would look like a fool".

I stood there in horror i shouted at them " HOW DARE YOU THOSE DRESSES WERE FOR YOU LOT AT CHRISTMAS THOSE DRESSES WERE THE PROJECT I WAS WORKING ON I BET RIPSTER WOULD LOOK DROP DEAD GORGEOUS IN THAT DRESS AND YOU THREE AS WELL THANKS A LOT FOR THROWING MY PRESENT TO YOUR FOUR BACK IN MY FACE I AM OUTTA HERE".

And with that i ran out of the house into the pouring rain crying my heart out so back at the house they were all standing there speechless so Ripster went to her room and tried the dress on also the shoes and went back into the sitting room where she saw everyone's faces go bright red in the face so she said while Bends vanished somewhere " SO do you like the dress then?."

Bends reappeared with a mirror and stood it in front of Ripster shocking her completely she looked beyond gorgeous in the dress she stood there looking shocked until tears poured down her face as she remembered what she had said to me and my reaction so she said " I am so sorry Sword i..i didn't know you were making this for me this wonderful present for me SWORD COME BACK I LOVE IT SWORD I LOVE YOU".

Seeing the furious look on T-Bones face he snarled at her " You choose the loser over me what dose he have that i haven't?."

That insult on me completely made Ripster strike T-Bone on the face cutting deep into his skin making him howl in pain she snarled at him " Don't ever call my Sword that ever again he is a real man unlike you T-Bone he treats a lady right with respect Bends can i have a look at Swords school bag for a minute as i have an idea of how to make it up to Sword".

Bends brought over my school bag so Ripster had a look at my timetable she was shocked at my new class Fashion class so she found my fashion book where she found the dress designs for her dress and my other big sisters but her saw my design for my tuxedo design and knew at once of how to make it up to me in a big way.

So with my self i had been found by Mrs Fashion soaked through to the skin so she took me back to her flat where i was under the hot shower when i heard the phone so Mrs Fashion answered the phone and was having a conversation with the person so she nodded so she hung up the phone so she said to me after she gave me some fresh clothes " I have an errand to run down at the school OK Sword please have something to eat and if you want you can watch the telly if you like don't worry i have a cell phone so don't be alarmed it will be me on the phone checking in on you alright?."

I nodded so Mrs Fashion left and went to the school so i sat on the sofa and watched the telly.

(Mrs Fashion's POV)

I arrived at the school gates and saw to my shock the street sharks with Swords mother and father looking determined about something so i opened the school gates and we went into my class where Ripster explained everything to me to myself looking angry at her i said very angrily at her " I can't believe it you threw Swords present's back in his face no wonder i found him sitting on a bench in the park crying his heart out soaked through to the skin he told me everything so i am very disappointed in you four Sword has a great future ahead of him as a fashion designer but now that dream may be shattered because of you four so whats this idea of how to make it up to him you have in mind?."

In answer Ripster showed me the design for the Tuxedo Sword drew for himself to myself nodding in understanding so we began work on the Tuxedo and got it finished and we did exactly how Sword would have done it so Ripster looked gobsmacked at the design of the Tuxedo so she said to me " So Sword is a fashion designer Mrs Fashion so thats the new class he signed up for instead of P.E?."

I nodded so a few minutes later i phoned Sword at my home where he picked up the phone and i said " Sword can you come to the school i have something for you to see alright?."

(MY POV)

I said " Sure Mrs Fashion see you there".

So i ran over to the school where i found a note leading me to the fashion class where i saw my family standing there but i was gobsmacked to see Ripster in my dress that i made for her but she wasn't the only one Slammu, Jab and Streex were wearing their dresses so Ripster came up to me and said " I am really sorry Sword this dress is really a beautiful gift now we have something for you i hope you will like it and will you forgive me for being so selfish so here it is your Xmas gift from all of us happy Xmas Sword".

They stood aside and my jaw dropped it was the Tuxedo that i had drawn in my book so i went into the dressing room put it on and went back outside to Ripster having hearts in her eyes i had a look in the mirror in which was gobsmacked i didn't at first recognized the person at first staring back at me until Ripster hugged me while whispering into my ear " Wow what a handsome little brother you are Sword so do you like your surprise?."

I hugged Ripster close with happy tears in my eyes saying " Yes i forgive you all including you Rippie roo what a nice surprise for me you have made for me".

She blushed bright red at this so we all headed back home where we all had fun opening our presents unaware that in two years time my life will be shattered completely when a court order demanding that i be returned to Lena is issued causing Ripster to kidnap me and fled out of the city to a cave 10 miles out of town


	4. Chapter 4

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 4 admitting feelings for each other with romantic night in a cave.

2 years later

(MY POV)

I am 17 years old also i am a big Fashion designer but i have my own shop in the school which is Mrs Fashion class which got turned into a shop as so many people were wanting my dresses or Tuxedo's in my spare time i workout in the training room that dad built for me at home which i got bulging muscles and a lean shape but i am a big softie with my family but even more so with my mama also Rippie Roo the love of my life but i am a little scared to tell her how i feel though i think she feels the same way so today was going to be different which i didn't know about was that a letter arrived at home when i was at school which was addressed to my mum and dad in which my dad opened and began to read his face turned from puzzlement to horror so my mum had a read of the letter a few minutes later she was crying hurt that after all this time of being a proper family it was destroyed now that my "real mother" wants me back after all this time as i was still at school i didn't know anything about this horrifying thing that was about to happen to me that would break me and my family up.

So school ended and i closed up the shop waving goodbye to everyone who was also heading home even my assistants who had been employed to work at my shop so i headed home but when i opened the door i sensed the air and atmosphere was different and i did not like it one little bit even my sister's found the atmosphere different even Ripster who held my hand as we went into the kitchen where we saw Sunset and Bends standing there looking grim they turned around to face me as i said " Mum, dad whats wrong whats with the letter you are holding?."

They told me to my face turning to horror until Ripster broke the sick silence " Lena wants my Sword back after all this time well she isn't going to have him i would rather die than hand him back to that sick person".

Bends nodded and said " Get your stuff as quick as you can Ripster keep him safe don't worry i call Moby lick and Rox to explain the situation they will be happy to fill in for you if i know Lena she will never stop until she get's what she wants so hurry as she may want you now so she might bring police with her so it might get ugly now hurry".

So me also Ripster pelted to my room with me crying my heart out but i got my backpack sorted just as police sirens sounded outside the house so i hugged Ripster as she sharkdived out of the place that i used to call home which had cared for me for 17 years we could hear the police also Lena running into the house but sis never looked back not even once when we heard " WHERE IS SWORD BENDS TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SHOOT YOU".

" HE HAS RUN AWAY LENA AND IS NEVER GOING TO GO BACK WITH YOU HE WOULD RATHER DIE THAN CALL YOU MOTHER LENA AND I SPEAK THE TRUTH".

We surfaced outside the house in the city it was raining heavily as i looked at the map in which i saw a cave 10 miles from town so i showed Ripster who immediately headed there with me riding on her fin all the way out of town where we located the cave when we saw the notice the sign saying we were in a nature reserve which suited us fine we found the cave and entered soaking wet so i began to take my clothes off when sis hugged me from behind whispered into my ear " I love you Sword i want to make you mine not just mentally also physically do you feel the same way about me?."

I stood there in shock at Ripster she said she loved me right then and there i wanted to make her mine so i turned around whispered into her ear " I love you too Ripster let me put some clothes on the floor alright for some hot loving tonight".

She blushed bright violet helped me put some towels on the floor then she kissed me on the neck i moaned in pleasure as i felt her hands slip under my t-shirt and caught hold of my breasts began to push them up and down with me panting heavily as she removed my clothes leaving my top half naked then i felt her hand slip downwards into my trousers i jerked upward panting heavily saying " OH MY GOD RIPPIE ROO I LOVE YOU".

Then she pushed me onto my front where i removed my trousers revealing some light blue shorts but i saw her gaze was for my toned body muscles so i sat up as she sat on my lap we kissed as we were kissing i moved to her neck where she moaned in an angelic way to me my Rippie Roo was an angel that deserved respect so i touched her breasts with my mouth she moaned again as i suckled on one of them as i was doing this my other hand slip under her skirt and entered her temple of womanhood to her gripping me moaning with pleasure so i removed my hand the both of us panting as she had released into her knickers staring at each other then she lay down onto the towels so i removed her skirts revealing her knickers so i lay on top of her and kissed her on the lips then moved down her body until i reached her knickers which i removed then i removed my shorts making Ripster blush at seeing my full naked body to me smiling then lowered myself onto her then i thrust my throbbing shaft into her wet bottom she cried out in erotic agony as i pierced through her body's defenses as though they were butter.

I paused then to allow her to adjust to me being fully inside her she whispered to me " Your amazing my love make love to me".

So i pushed n pull rhythm inside her to her legs wrap around me as i went in n out of her the both of us panting with pleasure i panted to her in an erotic way " I coming sis" then she looked at me before i thrust into her again she screamed out in erotic pleasure as my seed entered her like a jet stream then i collapsed beside her tired from what i had done to her she rolled onto me shaking off the remains that clung to her purring happily she whispered " I love you Sword I'm yours forever".

I smiled at her as she lay in the crook of my neck so i put my arms around her this beautiful shark which was now mine fully i whispered to her " Let's live here forever Ripster would you like that?."

She kissed me on the lips purring happily then said " Are you asking me to marry you Sword?."

I smiled at her then nodded to her saying " Yes Sword i will".

I flipped her over onto her back then went inside her to her panting with pleasure i said " I love you Ripster now time to make mine fully".

She purred in pleasure as i went in n out of her very fast so i thrust hard into her to her gasping in pleasure she said " More Sword give me more".

So i gave her more when i felt my release near i flipped her back onto her back so she was facing me i pinned her to the bed and went inside her again to her screaming out loud in pure pleasure i kept the pace inside giving her the love she was wanting from her chosen boyfriend so i pulled her up onto my legs grabbed her hips and thrust her up n down on my hardened cock she cried out in pleasure with ever thrust i made inside her while kissing her like crazy we kept this pace until i came again in time with my beautiful Ripster by this time she was full of my hot love that it spilled out onto us as we collapsed back into the towels panting hard looking very hot n sweaty i was laying beside Ripster until she turned around to face me then snuggled into me as i held her in my arms so i said while stroking her body " So shall we live here in this cave i don't know how long but i am gonna transform this cave into a home for us with your help of course if you want to?."

She smiled and kissed me on the lips looking sleepy so i pulled her onto me so that her head was in the crook of my neck with her body on mine soon we both fell asleep while the rain outside battered the ground hard that night meanwhile back home the police had vanished as there was no sign of me anywhere in Fission city and Lena was not a happy bunny but she was not the type to give up just like that so she was going to search for me outside Fission city also the other villages that were in the area but i wasn't caring in the least what Lena was doing as for right now i was safe in this cave which was going to be remade into a home for me and Ripster but what i didn't know was that Ripster was going to become a mama herself and i name our baby girl after my mum as i was overjoyed when Ripster tells me when i steal a pregnancy test for her from the chemist in town.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 5 turning the cave into a home also welcoming our little girl Sunset

Ripster's Pov

I could hear a pencil scratching away at something as i woke up to see i was laying on top of Sword who was busy sketching on his notepad he noticed me awake i saw him chuckling which made my heart skip a beat as the previous night came floating back to me as we kissed i said snuggling up beside him " So what were you doing may i ask my handsome husband?."

He smiled Sword was a real man to me not like T-Bone who was wasn't anything like a proper man to a lady so he said " Well i was busy sketching what i thought would be a cool house for us to live in like this cave for example here what do you think?."

He showed me to my jaw dropping in shock it was the cave we were living in but it had been remade into a house with solar paneling for the power and loads of extras i hugged him which told him i loved it so he kissed me on the lips and whispered " I am glad you love it my love so let's get some breakfast as there some apple trees outside also a river where we can get a wash how's that sound to you?."

I kissed him on the lips purring happily which he chuckled at so we got changed and headed out of the cave where we found the fruit trees so we had some apples for breakfast so after breakfast we decided to explore the cave so we further into the cave we found a tunnel leading into a volcanic tube where we saw gems of all sorts he said to me " be careful hunny the floor is Muscovite it's a thin type of rock formation so let's get some gems as they will be useful for buying our materials for building our home alright?."

I nodded so we climbed up the wall collecting Rubies and a few diamonds so we climbed back down then headed to the material stores for the wood we needed and also the electric parts we needed the store person that was on the till was gob smacked when we asked about how much the wood paneling that we liked was so when he told us the amount Sword asked " Will this be enough for the wood paneling also the kitchen that we liked also the all the furniture also beds that we liked as well".

So Sword gave him a pure Ruby to him gasping in shock so he vanished a few seconds later he returned with his boss who said " You can have all this stuff for your house design and as an added bonus we will fit all the electrics for you also plumbing would you like to try our solar panels as well?."

We nodded and told them where the cave was as it was an idea in Sword's head for a challenge to them nodding so Sword showed them the way back to the cave and all the people that were involved nodded and immediately set to work after Sword showed them his design for the house which was the cave so Sword helped the guy's out which they thought was a great help and they promised to keep this a secret from everyone so several months later the cave was fully transformed into a house for us we thanked the guy's very much they shook hands with Sword and waved goodbye and left.

(MY Pov)

I said " What do you think Rippie Roo?."

There came a loud barfing sound from outside which made me race outside to find Ripster being sick as a pig i ran over to her saying in a panic " Honey are you OK?."

She explained to me what was wrong with her to me saying in shock " From what you are telling me honey i think you are pregnant by the sounds of it are you having hunger pangs, mood swings and all that?."

She nodded to me so i said " Right i need to get something from town be back in a bit you get some rest my love."

She nodded so i vanished off into the city so i entered the chemist and created a diversion by finding the power box and switching the power off the while everyone was panicking i stole a pregnancy test and pelted back to the cave where i found Ripster sleeping peacefully so i climbed into bed alongside her and slept with her so a couple of hours later she woke up to see me smiling at her so i handed her the pregnancy so she went and took the test and waited five minutes then the test bleeped and we both looked at it to the test confirming that she was pregnant the both of us were laughing with happiness so she whispered to me " Are you alright with this my love and um can i enter you?."

I lay down on the bed in response blushing gently at what she said to her smiling at me.

Ripster's POV

I smiled at him and we both kissed as we were going to be a mother and father in nine months time so i lowered myself onto him where we made love with me thrusting in n out of him our love making deepened our bond of love that we had for each other so he asked me as we lay in bed " So if it is a girl can we um name her after my mum if it is okay with you?."

I nuzzled him in response making him pant in pleasure then he smiled at me and i said " But if it is a boy he will be named after you my sexy hubby".

He was shocked at me then smiled in happiness so Nine months later it was December 25th Christmas day when my contractions started so Sword was at my legs telling me to push he cringed at my glare as i yelled at him " WHEN THIS BABY POPS OUT I AM GOING TO THROW YOU OUT THAT DOOR YOU SEXY PIECE OF ASS".

He smiled at me then said " Yes my aqua treasure bloom".

I gave a howl of pain which made him cringe for a moment then i heard a high pitched wail of a cry i saw Sword crying he looked at me and said " Ripster hunny our baby it's a girl".

He brought the said little girl up to me and tears rolled down my face my little baby girl Sunset was the spitting image of me a great white shark so Sword cut the cord that tied her to me cleaned her up and handed her to me in a pink towel so he handed her to me then gently lifted both me and her so he could climb into the bed with me to give my back something to rest against then i lay back down on him with Sunset in my arms he whispered to me " She is truly beautiful just like her mum the most beautiful Goddess and little goddess to enter my life".

I blushed like a sunset and said " Could her second name be Mary after my mother?."

He nodded smiling and said " And her last name is Bolton hi little Sunset my name is Sword your daddy and this truly amazing goddess holding you is your mama Ripster we are going to have loads of fun times together as a family i promise you two have some sleep i will keep watch alright as i have an errand to run okay be back in a bit".

So with that while me and little Sunset slept he vanished off home where he left a note and made enough noise to make Sunset and Bends come out of their room to find the note and were speechless at discovering that me and Sword were married also had a baby girl which made Sunset's eye's to well up with tears at discovering she was an aunty and that Bends was an uncle but what we didn't know was that we were all going to be reunited again two years from now after Lena gives up looking thinking finding Sword is a lost cause.


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped by my big sister Ripster

Chapter 6 Reunion 2 years later with a surprise for me

2 Years later

(Ripster's Pov)

Lena had looked everywhere for me but there was sign of me and she was getting tired of looking so she thought " Well i can't find him anywhere looks like Bends was right he doesn't want anything to do with me so i gave up finding him is a lost cause anyway"

So the police had also given up as well so the court had ordered Bends and Sunset to a meeting at the court house meanwhile while all this was going on i was living happily in the cave with my family Ripster my beautiful wife and my little 2 year old baby girl Sunset Jr who was full of energy happily playing with the Ranger April's kids as we had made friends with April as we had rescued her from a wild Bear 1 year ago and she became our friend so when she introduced Alex to us he hit it off with Sunset and they had become the best of friends and did everything together crazy things also rather dangerous things that we had to bail them out off one time they had disturbed a sleeping bear who was very angry so Ripster had to kill it before it could hurt Sunset and Alex after which we gave them a good telling off about it and they said that they wouldn't do it again.

So today the kids were playing outside with us watching when we heard happy howls which I recognized was my big sisters then a few seconds later we heard loud voices shout " RIPSTER TIME TO BRING SWORD HOME WE WON LENA HAS GIVEN UP LOOKING WHERE ARE YOU?."

(My Pov)

I could hardly believe what I was hearing so I shouted out " I'M UP HERE YOU IDIOTS MUM DADDY"

Two seconds later 3 fins came zooming up the hillside towards us with three people running up towards us so me and Ripster pelted towards them with myself shouting " Mum dad hi big sisters".

Jab, Streex and Slammu all speed towards me in the process knocking me over onto the ground i was laughing as they helped me up i gave them a hug to them returning the hug thats when i noticed a little version of me hiding behind mum so i said " Hey i think there is a little me hiding behind your legs mum."

Sunset smiled at the little girl and said " Storm it's okay this is your big brother i was telling you about say hello".

Storm peered out from behind mum's legs and said " I'm Storm".

I walked up to mum and said " And i am Sword hi".

Storm stared at me for a few seconds before jumping into my arms yelling " BIG BROTHER HA HA HA".

I hugged my little sister close with tears in my eyes just then Sunset Jr came strolling up with Alex and April who said " Who are these people Sword may i ask?."

I smiled so i let my mum, dad, big sister's and my little sister introduce themselves to April shaking hands with them so i said " Come on in i will put some tea and coffee on how's that sound?."

I showed them the cave and Jab, Streex, Slammu i noticed my mum also dad's jaw's dropping in shock as they stared at the what used to be cave now house Bends said " Dude you redesigned the cave into a house for you and Ripster?."

I smiled and pulled Ripster close and said " Yep and i even took my sexy girl's virginity that night you told us to run dad".

Streex, Slammu and Jab shouted " YOU WHAT?."

Ripster kissed me on the lips blushing like an angel to whistles from everyone so while i was making tea and coffee i heard Jab asking Ripster " Respect big sister _was he beyond handsome sis?."_

Ripster whispered something to the girls making them look at me then looked away again blushing making me chuckle so after the tea and coffee's i said to Ranger April " Thank you very much for letting us stay here April but now it is time for me to head back home now please look after the house and if anymore runaways come this way show them this house and make them feel at home OK April?."

April nodded so i gave Alex a hug and said " Look after your mum okay Alex?."

Alex nodded so we all waved goodbye and i turned my head in the direction of my home in Fission city where it was always been for me behind me Ripster had an sexy idea so she whispered it to my big sister's who were walking beside her admiring my muscles to them blushing and giggling which Bends had noticed so when we got back to the house he said to Ripster and the girls " You three have the hots for Sword right?."

The girls blushed making Bends chuckle so he had an idea so he said " i am going to put a welcome home party for Sword so your four keep him out of the house until i am finished decorating and inviting the guest's alright?."

The girls nodded so i came around the corner so Ripster said " Come on Sword the five of us are going out for a while as Bends has an errand to run alright?."

I nodded and called " See you guy's later behave for uncle Bends OK Sunset Jr?."

My little girl nodded and waved us off as we went into the city.

(Street Sharks POV)

We were overlooking Fission City from our spot on the hill right now Slammu had Sword between her legs his trousers and shorts were stripped off and Jab was licking his entrance with him moaning " OH GOD MORE THERE JAB

Jab giggled " OH SOMEONE IS HOT AND SEXY HUH RIPSTER HE IS ALMOST READY TO BURST."

(My POV)

I felt my release near i Panted to Jab " I'M COMING SIS AHHHH".

she relented my release was their undoing i was panting hard until Streex kissed me i was shocked until she whispered " We want you Sword Ripster told us all about your steamy night together and we are wanting to feel you on us".

I moved out of Slammu's hold and pushed Streex onto the black blanket that Ripster had brought with her i whispered " Take off your shorts sexy girl".

(Streex's POV)

He whispered " Take off your shorts Sexy girl". We kissed hearing the giggles from Jab, Slammu also Ripster so i removed my shorts reveling some lime green pants so Sword took off his t-shirt and i gasped his body was the most wondrous thing i had ever seen i blushed like a maiden making him smile so he asked Ripster " Do you have some soothing cream hunny?."

She produced the soothing cream and he placed the tube down beside me i gulped until his gentle whisper calmed me " It will be alright my sexy Streex".

We kissed one of his god like hands moved down and found my entrance and massaged my temple of womanhood my body jerked upwards but Sword pinned me to the blanket panting like anything we heard Jab ask " What does it feel like having one of Swords hands inside you Streex? does it feel good?."

I panted " he feels amazing feeling him inside me it is paradise you found yourself a real man big sis".

He felt my release near so he took his hand out as i released onto the blanket so he picked up the tube of soothing cream and poured some onto his hand and he entered me again gently rubbing the cream in my entrance for him entering me then he thrust his throbbing shaft into my wet pussy i cried out in erotic agony as he pierced through my body's defenses as though they were nothing he stilled a moment as i lay there panting he asked me with a worried look " Are you alright Streex darling?."

I smiled at his concern then nodded so i said " OK Darling you can move now".

He smiled then he went inside of me again and it was the most pleasurable thing ever he kissed me on the neck as he thrust in n out of me hearing my moans of pleasure turned him on even more as he felt his release near he pulled me up onto his legs grabbed my hips i turned my head around we both kissed then i screamed out loud in pure erotic pleasure as his hot seed entered me like a jet stream we both collapsed back onto the black blanket panting hard thats when i felt him stroking me i turned around to face him to his smile we hugged then he came out of me i gave a small moan as he came out of me some of his release came out of me and onto the blanket he whispered " Turn around Darling"

I flipped over and gasped as he came inside of me again he hands went underneath my breasts and pushed them up and down as he pushed n pulled inside me soon i was panting " OH GOD SWORD I LOVE YOU HARDER".

He panted back " I LOVE YOU TOO STREEX" thats when he came inside of me again we both cried out in erotic agony then fell back on the blanket he was on top of me he kissed my back all the way down before flipping over pulling me with him so i was laying in the crook of his neck with one of his hands stoking me i purred to him " I love you Sword you are a real man oh Jab why don't you lick of his release thats coming out of me it felt pretty romantic".

Jab licked my entrance making me moan in pleasure she swallowed some of the release and purred saying " Wow it's taste's great ah ah".

(JAB'S POV)

Sword had started kissing my neck making me moan in pleasure his hands oh his hands were moving up n down my body he pushed me onto the blanket then started kissing me his hands moving south i gripped the blanket panting hard as he was caressing my temple of womanhood while kissing me soon i felt him removing his hands and i came all over the blanket gasping in pleasure i saw him getting the cream but i shook my head at me to him smiling in understanding we kissed then he went inside of me i scream out in pure pleasure i felt him stop for a moment then he found a push n pull rhythm that beat a cadence throughout my whole body soon we were kissing like crazy he moved to my neck i panted in pleasure as he was kissing my neck then he sat up pulling me onto his legs i moved my body up n down on his hard shaft while i was doing this his hands found my breasts and moved then up then down.

Soon we came together in a erotic climax we both cried out in pleasure then fell onto the blanket with him on top of me we were looking into each others eyes he whispered " Are you alright my beauty?."

I purred to him in response then we kissed again then he moved to Slammu who was blushing like a angel so he kissed her on the lips then lowered her to the blanket.

(Slammu's POV)

He lowered me to the blanket then began kissing me on the lips then started moving down he latched onto one of my nipples making me moan in pleasure while i was distracted he removed my trousers revealing some pure white knickers which he also removed then he moved from this breasts to my other one his finger oh his fingers found my entrance and went inside to me gasping in pure pleasure gripping the blanket thrusting my hips up n down he felt my release imminent he took his hands out of me which i grabbed and started to lick them as i released onto the now soaking wet blanket Ripster waved at Sword to him nodding so he lifted me into his arms while Ripster lifted the blanket and placed it up in a tree so he put me gently back down on the ground and went inside of me to myself panting in pleasure with our hands intertwined panting in pleasure soon he had pinned me into the ground my body was sweating also had gone ridged i was staring up at him admiring his beautiful face in fact everything about him that big sis told us about he whispered " Are you alright darling?."

I blushed bright violet then nodded to his smile then my body was shuddering as he went inside of me again i threw my head back and a pure scream of pure pleasure escaped my lips as he released his hot seed inside i clung to him drawing ragged breaths kissing him like crazy then he collapsed onto me panting hard i stroked his jet black hair making him look at me smiling to me returning the smile we both felt the others laying down beside us i noticed he had a serious look on his face.

(MY POV)

I said " I love you girls with all my heart but i have something to say and it is this i take full responsibility if you three he said pointing at Slammu, Streex also Jab " Become pregnant with my children but i don't care what Moby Lick, Spike and Rox think if they smell me on you three and i will take the responsibility to be the best father to your children i will do my very best".

They smiled with happy tears in their eyes just then Ripster's phone beeped making her look at the text so she smiled and said " We better get back your dad has finished his errand let's go".

So we headed back unaware that the four people that i was talking about was talking a walk and we must have went past them as they went up the hill where Spike saw the blanket in the tree and brought it down showing to the others thats when they smelled the scents on the blanket T-Bone growled " I know that scent it's Sword's and the girls i am gonna kill him he has taken the girls for himself as they think he is a real man and we are just boys let's go to the party and ruin it for Sword".

So when we arrived back at the house it was pitch black as i entered suddenly a light switch came on and i stood there in shock a welcome home banner was hung up in front of me but the biggest surprise was seeing all of my friends standing there who all shouted " Welcome home Sword let's party".

I laughed as i turned to Ripster who smiled and we both kissed to wolf whistles and cheers from everyone so i was deep in conversation with Danny and eating some of the party food who asked " Is Ripster your girlfriend Sword?."

I said looking over at Ripster who was chatting away to the others " Actually Danny she is my wife and that little great white girl is our daughter Sunset JR".

Danny looked gobsmacked so i added " And while Dad was doing this party i took Slammu, Streex and Jab's virginity for myself as they have fallen in love with me and wanted my body as i am to them a real man who knows how to respect and treat a lady right that knows responsibility".

Danny looked at me with pride at what i said and said " I see i have nothing left to teach you my young apprentice respect dude hey little lady".

Sunset Jr had wandered over to us as she had been talking to Storm who for some reason didn't look happy which i noticed so i asked Sunset JR " What is up with my little sister sweetie?."

She told me to my face going brick red with anger so i marched over to Storm and said " So your getting picked on as your friends think you are making i have a big brother thing up huh?."

Storm looked shocked as did everyone else even mum and dad so i said " Well as off right now you are going to hang out with me at my school and getting an education there as i am going to your headmaster office first thing tomorrow morning and transferring you to my school and that is that i bet your friends will humiliated when you show up with me tomorrow huh Storm?."

Storm smiled but then yawned looked sleepy as was Sunset Jr so i picked the two of them up and took them to Storm's room where i found bunk beds so i placed Storm on the top bunk then placed Sunset Jr on the bottom then kissed them both of the forehead to a happy smile to cross Storm's face i smiled that is until a loud bang from the front and several voices that shouted " WHERE IS THAT BASTARD SWORD?."

I went into the living room where i found the cause of the noise Spike, Moby Lick and Rox were standing there angry as hell so i said " OI WOULD YOU GUY'S MIND KEEPING IT DOWN MY LITTLE SISTER AND MY BABY GIRL ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP I DON'T CARE YOU THREE INCLUDING T-BONE DON'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY RIGHT THAT'S IS WHY STREEX, JAB AND SLAMMU ALONG WITH RIPSTER WANT ME INSTEAD OF YOU NOW CALM DOWN".

I got punched in the face by Rox, who jumped at me fangs also claws bared but a tail came swishing out of nowhere and blasted Rox against the wall making him gap at Streex who was livid also angry at Rox i was helped up by Slammu also Jab who were livid with fury at seeing their handsome guy getting hurt so i jumped at Rox dodging his fist slammed my fist into his stomach hearing the cracking of ribs he screamed out loud in agony so Streex dragged him by the fin to the front door and flung him out into the street meanwhile i was beating the living daylights out of Spike as i was not a pushover as i had been trained by the forest guardian for the past 2 years so i was no pushover i hurt Spike rather badly seeing the fight going my way T-Bone yelled " RETREAT GUYS BUT WE WILL BE BACK YOU WILL BE MINE RIPSTER".

And with that they vanished into the night leaving us victorious i was sporting a bleeding nose but other than that i was fine so mum was seeing to my bleeding nose with the girls watching so we happily parted till 1 am in the morning then everyone waved goodbye to us so i headed back to my room with my beautiful wife Ripster and we fell asleep in an instant wondering what tomorrow will be like


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped by my big sister Ripster

Chapter 7 The girls become human again for 8 hrs but turn back to Shark form to rescue Sword who gets turned into a Nymph by Paradigm

The following morning we see Sword with his little sister heading to Storm's school to transfer her to Sword's school so as they reached Storm's school Sword saw all the bullies that bullied his little sister and an idea formed into his head so he whispered it to Storm who loved the idea so Sword placed Storm onto his back piggy back if you like and walked into the playground he said aloud for everyone to hear " WOW YOUR SCHOOL IS COOL LITTLE SISTER".

Hearing the shocked gasps from everyone in the playground also seeing the looks of humiliation complete with fury on some kids faces made him smile so they went inside and headed to the headmaster's office where the headmaster was quite shocked to see Sword with Storm who said " This is my big brother who wants to ask you something". The headmaster nodded so a few minutes later he had phoned Sword's school and transferred Storm over to Sword's school and into Sword's class where he could keep an eye on her so they went outside where some kids snarled at Storm " HOW DARE YOU STORM HUMILIATE US BY BRINGING YOUR SO CALLED BIG BROTHER HERE HE IS NOT YOUR BIG BROTHER AND WE WILL PROVE IT SEE YOU LATER".

Sword punched the kid flying into the wall where he landed on the ground coughing up to his look of pure fear blood Sword snarled at the kids " FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM STORM'S BIG BROTHER AND ONE THING NEVER THREATEN MY LITTLE SISTER IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN OR I WILL END YOUR WORTHLESS LITTLE LIFE HERE AND NOW TELL THAT TO THE REST OF YOUR BULLYING FRIENDS WHO BULLIED MY LITTLE SISTER GOT IT COME ON LITTLE SISTER TIME FOR SCHOOL".

The kids pelted away scared for life so Sword showed his little sister his school and once inside they went to the headmaster's office where Storm got her timetable and saw her first class was Fashion class to her eyes going alight with happiness which Sword noticed so they headed to fashion class where Sword decided to surprise Mrs Fashion so he sneaked up behind her and shouted " Hi ya Mrs Fashion miss me?."

Mrs Fashion jumped completely out of her skin making Sword laugh which made Mrs Fashion turn around to see Sword standing there who said " Hi Mrs Fashion long time no see".

There was an slap sound Mrs Fashion had slapped Sword on the face " How dare you scare me like that Sword".

Then she hugged him crying which she felt Sword's arms to wrap around her and she heard his voice saying " I'm sorry Mrs Fashion but i am here now and that is all that matters i want to introduce someone to you My little sister Storm".

So with that Storm was introduced to Mrs Fashion so with the girls Streex also Jabs was at a car convention with Bends who was on a job there and was showing them a new car when a model by the name of Sparx showed up so Bends tried to distract her by talking to her giving the girls time to hide behind the car but Sparx noticed them and thought that they were wearing costumes it was then that Killimari and Repteel decided to show their faces by looking at the car's so Streex shouted at them " What the hell are you idiots doing here anyway?."

But Repteel merely said " We are just looking for a car as Paradigm has found a way to turn us into humans permanently so it is none of your business fish face".

With that Repteel and Killimari vanished so Streex said to Jab " Get on the horn with Ripster i follow them and phone you the location and also what new plan Paradigm has up his sleeve OK sis?."

So with that Streex skated off after Repteel also Killimari and found them in a van in an abandoned factory and was saying " Is the formula finished yet professor i want to be human again".

Streex listened from outside with a note pad and pen to Paradigm as he said " Yes the formula is finished you will be human again but only for 8 hrs then you will change back to what you were unless you take the second dose before the 8 hrs are up".

Streex was shocked she could be human again for 8 hrs she made up her mind so she speed in grabbed the case out of Paradigm's arms and speed off hearing his angry yells of fury at her so she speed back to the base where the others were waiting so she told them starting with " I followed them to an abadoned factory where they were hiding in a van where Paradigm was working on a humanizing formula which will turn you back into humans but only for 8 hrs then you will turn back into what we were are now so what do you think?."

Just then they heard the front door opening and Sword's voice echoed " Hi mum, dad everyone the schoolers are home".

Ripster waved her hand signaling where they were so Sword came into the room and said " Hey girls what's with the cylinder's in your hands?."

The girls explained to Sword's eyes going wide he said " Well if you girls want my opinion i say go for it i mean it will be great seeing what you girls look like as humans even if it is for only 8 hrs so go for it i am all for it alright?."

The girls smiled at him so they drank the liquid in the cylinders the effects were instantaneousness they were crying out loud in pain as their fins were shrinking back into their backs they fangs also claws were disappearing back into their gums also hands to be replaced with normal teeth also hands complete with finger nails also their hair was growing back in at fast pace their ribs were shrinking back to normal human ribs as their body's were also shrinking down to normal size again then the transformation stopped.

There standing in front of Sword to his boggling eyes were his four big human sister's Becky was busy flexing her now human hands Cloe's hands shoot up to feel her now human head while Joan put her hands in her mouth and felt her now human teeth , last but not least Cindy was feeling her now human body to make sure that it was still there after the transformation they noticed Sword staring at them making them realize that they were topless Cloe snarled at him " Um Sugar could you go and get some t-shirts please?."

Sword said " Um who are you four sorry it is that i don't know you four but i will get you some t-shirts could you girls explain what t-shirts you would like in the meantime feel free to use the showers in my big sister's rooms OK?."

The look on the girls face's were priceless but Joan recovered and told Sword what t-shirts they wore so Sword dashed off to find the t-shirts so Joan, Cloe, Becky and Cindy went and had showers signing in relief as the warm water soothed their aching muscles so after their hot shower they were staring at themselves in the mirror's they hardly recognized themselves Joan was staring at her jet black hair also her emerald green eyes Cloe was staring at her flowing red hair also her blue eyes the same was true was for Becky who had ginger blonde flowing hair with the most beautiful red/ blue eyes ever and lastly Cindy was staring dumbstruck at herself in the mirror at her blonde flowing hair that ran down her back.

So they put their towels around their bodies and came back out of the showers and found Sword standing there with their clothes so Joan put on her cowboy t-shirt complete with trousers Cloe put her blazing red t-shirt with trousers also red trainers, Becky wore her Wave Hockey team t-shirt on with her lime green shorts and lastly Cindy wore her red t-shirt that become ripped by training with her rugby team at school so once they had their clothes on Sword asked " So can i ask your four just who are you?."

So Joan told him starting with " My name is Joan before i became Ripster this is Cloe before she became Jab Becky before she became Streex and lastly Cindy before she became Slammu and if you are wondering how this happened the liquid inside the cylinders did this to us it turned us back into our human forms for only 8 hrs then we will turn back into sharks so what do you think Sword?."

Sword said " Whoa is all i can say to that so big sister's what do you girls say to hanging out at the mall and enjoying your 8 hrs as human before you turn back into sharks hows that?."

The girls nodded so they headed off to the mall unaware that Sword was being watched by Paradigm who sneered then said " Capture that boy he will be the perfect subject to test this new Nymph DNA that i have just obtained and i have erased that life long soul mate option so that boy's only option is to bed n seduce every woman he sees every day in order to survive follow them and when you have the perfect moment capture the boy".

"Joan's POV"

Walking into the mall with my husband and also my little sister's was like a big dream where no-one was afraid of us and running for their lives so we decided to have some lunch we decided to go to Burger King in the mall so we all went and ordered our meals we remembered that we weren't sharks anymore so we ordered the normal human amount so we happily sat on the seats eating our lunch so afterwards Sword said " How about we do some shopping then hit the arcade for some fun how's does that sound?."

We all smiled at this so we headed to the shops where we had a shopping spree so a few hours later we headed to the arcade where we had a great time but just as we were heading back out of the mall smoke bombs blasted around us so me and my sister's couldn't see Sword who got knocked out by Repteel also Killimari who put Sword on his shoulders and pelted out of the mall so and as the smoke cleared we saw to our horror Sword had vanished leaving Slobster and Slash who were sneering at me for some reason so Slobster said " I bet you are wondering where Sword is well he is right now being gene-slammed into a Nymph but if you two think that he has two options as a Nymph you are dead wrong Paradigm erased the first option that a normal Nymph would have had about finding a life long soul mate who he be compelled to make babies with asap so the only option that Sword has is to bed n seduce different woman ever day in order to survive ha ha ha you wont be able to reach him and rescue him in time with you four being in your human forms ha ha ha".

We looked horrified then suddenly without warning we began to transform back into our shark forms we were all hunched up with pain as our human teeth were folding back into our gums as our shark teeth took their proper place again, our fingers were elongating into their claw like form and all of our hair were falling out as our fins came back into place we also noticed that our skins were changing colour back into dark blue, Light blue, Brown and lastly orange with peach spots for Cindy making the sevients run for it as soon as we started to transform the pain stopped and we shark dived out of the mall to rescue our man from Paradigm our little brother who means the whole world to me and my sisters.

(MY POV)

When I awoke I was strapped to a chair with to my horror a big needle like contraption was feet away from my neck and standing in front of me was a man that I knew of from tales my big sisters told me about when I was little I snarled " LET ME OUT OF HERE PARADIGM I AM NOT SOME TOY YOU CAN JUST PLAY WITH FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT".

But he only sneered at me and said " Yes you are my new toy which I am going to test this new DNA I have just obtained which is Nymph DNA and I knew all about you and Ripster so I have deleted the first option of the Nymph which is to find a life long soul mate whom you would have been compelled to start making babies with ASAP so the only option for you my boy is the one where you will have to bed n seduce different woman in order to survive every day but if you don't do your business then your blood in your veins will thicken and you will die ha ha ha".

He saw the horror of his words hitting home with me and with that the injection went inside of me I screamed like no one had ever heard me screaming before In pain but it was loud enough to be heard by four certain sharks recognising my scream the four fins that were hauling towards Paradigms lair built up speed and as I began to transform in the chair a loud explosion rocked the base making Paradigm, Repteel and all the sevients in his base to race towards the sound and fight the intruders leaving me to transform alone in which my hair stayed in place which i was thankful for but my teeth were becoming larger even my shorts I could hear the ripping sound they made as my shaft expanded in size and length and all my clothes were ripped from me as my Nymph fins , tail , claws took place of my human body then suddenly as the transformation began the pain stopped I saw to my horror I was staring at my reflection in the mirror and it wasn't my human self staring back at me I was in tears as I took in my new form that was staring back at me in the mirror.

Then the door to the chamber I was in was blasted off it's hinge's I saw my rescuers and they stopped dead when they saw me the lead shark raced towards me and broke the chains that bound me freeing me from the chair holding me as I was crying into her chest when she whispered I looked up at her and saw all four of them were crying Ripster whispered to me " I'm sorry Sword we couldn't get here in time are you alright?."

I told them what Paradigm had told me all about my new self to their horrified looks so Ripster looked horrified as she said " So Paradigm knew about us and he erased the first option that was safe for you but the only option you have as a Nymph as to bed n seduce one different woman every day to keep your magic also body healthy but if you don't do this then the blood will thicken in your veins and you will die?."

I nodded to their shocked gasps so Ripster held me when Streex said " Well you take us four Sword one for each day but you know what you have to do after that don't you i know that you won't like it but you will have to do it we will always be there for you no matter how many ladies you knock up".

I was shocked they were supporting me i knew what Streex meant so i held my head high as we headed back home where i shocked mum and dad when they saw my new form so i explained to them to my mum's face turn to a horrified look but she hugged me looking shocked so she said to me " So the only option you have my son to bed n seduce one different lady every day to keep yourself alive?."

I nodded so she smiled and said " Well just be honest with the ladies alright now bed for you my son alright?."

I nodded smiling so i went to bed so i decided to take Streex tomorrow morning before school.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 8 Sword's first four days as a Nymph

Day 1

It was 12pm and Sword was making his way back to his and Ripster's room when he caught the scent of Streex in heat who came out of the ladies toilet and she saw him who immediately run at her with her doing the same and she jumped into his arms kissing him like mad with him doing the same he opened the door to her room where they both saw the couch and he staggered over to it and dumped her on the couch and got undressed in a rush with her doing the same so once fully undressed Sword jumped on Streex.

(Streex's POV)

He kissed me all the way down my body hearing my moans of pleasure his fingers found my entrance and entered me to me gripping him panting in pleasure i saw him taking off his watch revealing his Nymph form he went inside me harshly making me scream out in pure pleasure my scream had caught the attention of Jab, Slammu and Ripster as they were making their way back from the bathroom so they investigated and went pure horny at the scene they spied on through a crack in the door to my bedroom i was panting hard as his monster shaft went in and out of me making me moan in pure pleasure i marveled at his energy soon he was pinning me to the couch my eyes alight with fiery passion to see his eyes were like slits just like mine he growled at me to me growling in response he went inside of me again and i cried out in pure bliss as his hot seed filled my womb like never before he kept going filling me with pleasure then his hips twitched forward on their own making me sigh in pleasure i saw his eyes going back to normal as his Nymph instincts were fully satisfied and he returned to his normal self.

(Sword's POV)

I sighed in relief as i became myself again once my business was done i whispered to Streex " I love you baby".

She whispered back to me " I love you honey Nymph let's get some sleep now".

I flipped over pulling her with me so that she was laying in the crook of my neck my hands intertwined with hers as sleep overtook us.

That morning dawned so i awoke when Streex kissed me on the lips purring in contentment i purred back in response suddenly she pelted into the bathroom i cringed when i heard her being sick i immediately opened the bedroom door and found a pregnancy test and came back and gave it to Streex who looked shocked at me so she vanished into the bathroom where she took the test while i was sitting on the bed when Ripster, Jab and Slammu came in and sat on the bed with me where i explained what was going on to their shocked looks so 5 minutes later Streex came out of the bathroom so i stood up and walked over to her she said " Positive my love i am pregnant with our baby boy".

I sank to the floor crying making them hug me then Streex whispered " I am honored to have your son Sword you are a real man and i love you you are not a monster".

I stared at her this wonderful angel i stood up and kissed her then leaned into her neck and bite her leaving a bite mark i whispered " His name is Sword JR after a great man right Streex?."

Streex nodded looking happy we both kissed again when i suddenly saw the time and i pelted out of the room in a panic making them giggle at seeing me in a panic so I was eating breakfast fully clothed in a rush so I pelted out of the door making sure I had my watch on one final check and I zoomed out the door to my job meeting Danny on the way who was also running he panted to me " Morning Sword".

I panted back to him as we reached the school " Morning Danny crap I hope I don't get shouted at".

He pelted to class while i pelted into the shop where i was meet by a mad Mrs Fashion so i apologized for being late and immediately set to work where i was busy working when one of the cheerleaders squad came over to me and said " Your Sword right?."

I felt my Nymph instincts rose to the surface again so i said to the girl " Yes my name is Sword cutie come this way we can talk in private about what dress you would like".

So i showed the girl to an empty classroom where when we closed the door i kissed her on the neck she moaned in pleasure so we made love on the floor of the classroom i inced her thighs apart with my own but i stopped and said " Before we go any further i need to be honest with you about somethings".

i told the girl who was called Samantha who looked shocked and also horrified about what Paradigm had done to me and also about the option to do every girl i saw to keep myself alive".

She kissed me on the lips shocking me " Show me".

I took off my watch and my form changed into my Nymph form it was quite a shock to Samantha who smiled and totally shocked by taking off her own watch and her form changed into a Nymph she told me that she had been born a Nymph with both options but she choose the same option as me so i inched her thighs apart with my own and we made love so she saw me sketching on my notepad 2 hours later i showed her the dress i drew for her to her liking the dress so we headed back so i began work on the dress so a couple of hours later i finished the dress for Samantha who looked shocked also impressed so she paid for the dress thanked me very much and vanished out of the shop so with that school was finished also the long hard working day so i headed back home where i was welcomed by my females also a very pregnant Streex who i held in my arms i gave her neck a nuzzle which she moaned in pleasure about so i undressed to feel Ripster watching me so i took of my watch revealing my Nymph form.

(Ripster's POV)

I blushed bright violet to see my husband's form who came over to me in the doorway and kissed me so i closed the door i whispered " Did you do your business at school honey?."

He nodded and told me who he had done to me nodding in understanding he kissed my neck again then in one swift movement he pulled my clothes off me i jumped into his arms he carried me to our bed placed me on the bed then lowered himself onto me where pure love followed he whispered to me several hours later " I am not done with you yet hunny".

I growled in response to him.

DAY 2

It 12pm so Sword was heading to his room which he reached and found his soulmate fast asleep he stroked her arm waking Ripster up who smiled and said " Now your lips can finish what your hands have started".

(Sword's Pov)

I smiled at my wife so she climbed out of the bed and placed blankets on the floor which i understood so i lowered myself onto her as i had my watch off my fingers found her entrance and entered her to Ripster gripping the blanket panting hard gasping in pleasure i felt her release near so i took my fingers out and she released which was my undoing we were panting hard staring into each others eyes i inched myself inside her to gasping out loud in pleasure i whispered " What do you think sexy girl?."

She moaned to me as i went fully inside her " OH Sword you are so sexy and horny do me".

I went in and out of my wife to us panting in pure bliss i pulled her onto my legs she moved herself up n down while i was suckled on one of her breasts i felt my release near she whispered " Your coming?."

I nodded and i pushed her back onto the blanket and went inside her to her cry of beautiful bliss just then we heard " It feels amazing huh big sis?."

We both looked around and saw Streex in the doorway but something was wrong she was breathing unevenly i suddenly released along with Ripster what was wrong she was in labor right now so i ran over to her and helped her onto the bed and following Ripster's instructions i got warm water and towels i knocked hard on Jab, Slammu, and my parent's doors even Sunset Jr and Storm's who opened their doors looking bleary eyed but when i told them what was wrong aided by a scream by Streex they all pelted into my room so i ran after them and i held Streex's hand i cringed at her glare at me she shouted " I SWEAR SWORD ONCE OUR SON POPS OUT I AM THROWING YOU OUT THAT DOOR YOU SEXY, HORNY, KINKY MANLY IT HURTS AS HELL."

I smiled and whispered " Same to you Streex my love".

She blushed bright violet and i winched as she drew blood on my hand but a few seconds later a high pitched wail of a cry soon echoed through the house i was crying as our son was cleaned up and brought to me and Streex all snug and warm in his blue blanket he was the spitting image of me a Nymph but he had purple strips through his skin also hair i whispered to her " He has inherited your purple strips my love".

She smiled at me as she was cooing to Sword Jr and said " Yes i noticed but he looks a lot like you my handsome man".

i smiled as Sword and Sunset Jr came over and were smitten with their little brother so i whispered " I will let you sleep in peace my love come on you lot this lady needs some sleep".

So we all headed back to bed but since Streex was in our room me and Ripster slept on the couch i whispered to her " Now where were we".

She giggled so we made love on the couch before falling asleep on the sofa.

Day three

It was morning and since Streex had to look after Sword Jr Sword had volunteered to go on the missions for a while until Streex was fit again so Bends phoned Mrs Fashion who said " No prob Bends but make he comes back in one piece alright?."

So at the mission in question was that Paradigm had stolen a computer chip for his new creation a monster bot but as usual Sword and crew sent him packing so Jab hugged Sword saying " You were amazing out there Hunny".

Sword kissed Jab on the lips growling into the kiss with her doing the same so they headed back home as it was nighttime when they got back so Ripster nodded to Sword and headed off to bed so Jab was coming out of the bathroom when she locked eyes with Sword she ran at him and jumped into his arms growling at him with him doing the same.

(Jabs Pov)

I tore Sword's clothes to shreds with him doing the same he moaned to me as we managed to get to my room and closed the door " I can't hold back anymore Jab"

He kissed my neck with such fierceness pleasure that i was moaning " AH AH MORE SWORD THERE MORE".

He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me everywhere with me moaning like a mad thing when he reached my entrance he licked my entrance like a man on a mission to me gripping his hair panting hard he felt my release near and pulled out as my release splashed everywhere down the wall he carried me over to my bed and lowered me onto it i opened my arms to him and he lowered himself fully onto me he whispered " Are you ready?."

I nodded so he inched himself into my soft warm inferno i gasped as my head hit the pillows i grinned and said " Is that all you got?."

He returned the grin and entered me fully my eyes flew wide open my arms wrapped themselves around him my nails raked my mark on him making him growl slightly at the pain before finding a push n pull beat that sent erotic waves of pure endless pleasure throughout my entire body with him kissing me on the lips so deep and passionate soon i was pinned to the bed my body was ridged with sweat we stared at each other before he entered me again reached my core which filled completely and held himself there my climax burst forth like shooting stars he whispered " I am not done with you sexy body yet babe".

He pulled me up onto his legs i pushed him onto the bed and i began to ride him as i was riding him he sat up grabbed my breasts and pushed them up n down with moaning and panting in pleasure before long he grabbed my hips and dove into me the both of us cried out in pure bliss as he filled me again but he didn't stop for some reason i didn't want him to stop just then Slammu came in and walked over and climbed up onto the bed and he was still thrusting into me and felt my mound and said " Is our sexy boy still coming in you Jab?."

I panted " WE BOTH ARE AH".

(Swords Pov)

I felt my Nymph side go dormant again as i had my business so i smirked at Slammu and said " I will do you sexy girl tomorrow alright?.

Slammu kissed me on the lips and vanished so i flipped over pulling Jab with so she was lying on me i wrapped my tail around her as sleep overtook us.

DAY 4

Streex was back to her old self so Sunset said she will look after Sword Jr will Streex went on her mission so Sword went to school where he was meet by Mrs Fashion who was happy to have Sword back so Sword got to work designing dresses when one of the teachers came named Mrs Sara who was the maths teacher who blushed bright red when she saw Sword who felt his Nymph side rise to the surface again so Mrs Max said " Hello Sword i am wondering if you van design a dress for me can you?."

He nodded so he showed Mrs Sara to an empty classroom where they made out in the classroom so she woke up to see Sword had finished her dress design to her loving it so they got back to the shop and Sword got to work on the dress and finished it so Mrs Sara payed Sword for it and so Sword closed up shop and headed home when he got hugged by everyone so after Tea they all bunked down so Sword knocked on Slammu door's to her opening it so he went inside.

(Sword's POV)

I kissed Slammu's neck to her moaning in pleasure then in one swift movement i pulled her nightdress off then removed my shorts and we danced towards the bed i lowered her onto the bed and we made love until i collapsed onto her panting hard to feel her kissing me on the forehead to me purring in contentment so we fell asleep wondering what new adventures awaited all of us


	9. Chapter 9

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 9 Going on Holiday where Sword meets Mantawoman

It was the summer holidays and Sword was thinking about where to go on Holiday when he had a thought Hawaii as it was the perfect time of the year to go for a well deserved vacation so he asked the gang what they thought about it to Ripster hugging Sword yelling happily at the thought of a well deserved break from all the hero action that they had been doing.

So Sword went onto the internet and found the perfect spot also holiday house by the ocean so he booked it for a month and so the following week they were all flying over the ocean abroad jet to 2 flights Sword was busy looking out of the window when he noticed a strange creature flying alongside he tapped Ripster on the shoulder and said " Hunny there is a flying manta like creature out there alongside the airplane a friend of yours?."

Ripster tapped on the window at the creature who saw her to a wide smile and so the creature flew beside the window waving at Ripster who said to Sword " Sword this is our Mantawoman but her real name is Aqua Aqua is this Sword".

Aqua blushed bright red in the face at Sword but nodded her head in response so soon they saw Hawaii spanning out far below them as the plane began to descend and land in the air port so Mantawoman flew over to the airport exit where she waited on them she saw a couch pulling up beside the airport so she hopped onto the back where out of the terminal came Sword and crew so they hopped onto the couch and it set off to their holiday house.

Soon the couch stopped and everyone stepped out of the couch Sword smiled when he saw his family's mouths hang open in shock to Ripster hugging Sword complete with a kiss making him laugh and swung her round their Holiday home was a dream come true so Sword took Ripster's hand and opened the door to their Holiday home and said " Well everyone we are here pick a room by the way Hunny where is your friend Mantawoman?."

At that Mantawoman flew inside the house and landed gently on the carpet and said " Hi there Sword nice to meet you".

Sword nodded so he vanished outside and paid the couch driver his money and he was seen off into the distance so Sword wandered back inside to see Mantawoman talking happily to Ripster as well as looking over at Sword and blushing while doing so made him smile about it so he said " Hows Sword and Sunset Jr doing have they chosen their rooms?."

Sunset Jr waved at Sword from the entrance to her room also Storm as well making him smile just then Streex squealed " That's great my little one".

That made them go and investigate and found Streex outside her room in front of Sword Jr who came walking slowly towards her making Sword go by her side and held out his arms and Sword Jr happily wobbled into his arms saying " You getting good at walking Son thats great".

Mantawoman smiled at the scene but looked down which Ripster noticed so she took Mantawoman to the side and asked " You like Sword don't you Aqua?."

Aqua nodded and said " I don't think he likes me in this form Ripster i want to get to know him in my human form as i have fallen in love with him when i first saw him but i don't know how to become human again".

Just then Jab came over and said " Funny you should mention that i still have some of the humanizing formula left so you can be human again for just 8 hrs hows that and you can tell Sword how you feel about him".

Sword looked over and said what did you say about me Aqua?."

Aqua blushed and said " Your really cute, Handsome and the best of it you are really kind but i don't fit the bill for to be your girlfriend in this form Sword so i am going to become human again".

That froze Sword in place looking shocked at what Aqua had said about him he came over and kissed Aqua on the lips and whispered into her ear " When i first meet you i tried not to blush when i saw you you looked beautiful in that form but i bet you would gorgeous in your human form would you like to go on a date with me tonight while watching the sunset?".

Aqua looked happier than Ripster had ever seen her she said " Yes i would love to go out on a date with you tonight cute boy".

So Sword took the case from Jab and gave a cylinder of the formula to Mantawoman who drank it in one the effects were instant she howled in pain clutching her sides as her wings were slowly going shirking back underneath her arms which was totally painful her teeth were shirking back to human teeth she was doubled up in pain as she could her bones shrinking back to human bones her claws turning back into fingers her scalp was getting her brown hair back she screamed at Jab " YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT HURT AS HELL JAB OW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SWORD OW".

She was shocked Sword had kissed her on the lips as she transformed back into her old self and just two minutes later a human looking Aqua was standing there as they broke the kiss for air looking hungrily into each other eyes she tried to walk but because she needed time to readjust to her human form she fell only to be caught by Sword who scooped Aqua into his arms and vanished into his and Ripster's room and lay her on his bed so she quickly covered her front in embarrassment so she told him while lying on his bed what t-shirt she wore so Sword found a copy of her t-shirt to find Aqua lying on his bed he could feel his heat creeping up on him he needed to do his business so he gave her t-shirt so she put it on to feel Sword mouth on her lips again hungrily to feel her arms wrap around his body they broke the kiss for air panting.

(Aqua's POV)

His lips stole over mine i wrapped my arms around his shoulders soon we broke the kiss for air panting while staring into each others eyes i whispered " Wow some kiss huh?."

He nodded and whispered " I need some time to set up our date alright can you wait until evening Aqua?."

I nodded and whispered " I will hold you to that alright?."

He vanished out of the room i was so happy to be human again so i thought i would try to fly so i jumped into the air and tried to flap my arms but i crashed to the ground rather hard which made Sword reappear looking worried so i tried to walk so Sword placed himself in front of me and he stole my breath away so as the day wore on my walking got a lot better i don't know what Sword was up i seen him sometimes taking Stuff outside making me curious even more.

So that evening rolled around so Ripster loaned me her dress which i was totally in love with so i put it on so i waited and Sword came down from his room and i had hearts in my eyes he looked handsome so he offered me his hand and led me outside and my mouth dropped open a stage had been set up for dancing so we had a beautiful dance on the stage when i felt one of his hands roved my breasts making me pant in pleasure he whispered " Shall we take this dance someplace else my beauty?."

I moaned out in response and one swift movement i was in his arms striding out of sight around the corner of the beach and i was lowered out on a blanket on the beach watching the sunset was romantic he stripped in front of me so he looked like he had something to tell me so he told me to my face looking shocked but i kissed him so deeply on the lips he growled into the kiss he lowered himself onto me and nuzzled my neck while removing the dress that i borrowed from Ripster and was placed gently on a tree branch.

(Swords POV)

I lowered myself onto her i realized that i hadn't done my business so there was urgency in my need to mate with Aqua i nuzzled her neck making her moan in pleasure she gripped me panting as i licking her entrance she was moaning " OH SWORD MORE I WANT YOU IN ME".

I thrust inside her warm inferno making her gasp in pleasure i moved in and out of her in a perfect drum beat her nails raked their mark in me i grunted in pain but increased my tempo soon i was pinning her to the blanket her eyes alight with fiery passion i whispered to her " No regrets sexy girl OK?."

She nodded and she cried out in pure pleasure she held me captive with a soft creamy allure as i released inside her my seed setting her insides on fire i felt her clinging to me drawing ragged breaths kissing me like crazy suddenly she was clinging to me rather tightly she whispered in a panic " I'm changing back hold me tight".

I held her close as i saw her wings were the first things to come back from underneath her arms i held her tightly as she cried out in pain as her body began to revert back her finger nails i noticed were elongating back into claws her hair was receding into her scalp and i could hear her t-shirt being ripped from here and i heard her ribs cracking and expanding then re-healing as her went back into her new form then it stopped i whispered to her " No matter what you look like you are truly the most beautiful woman ever to walk this earth shall we watch the sunset?."

She nodded so we watched the sunset before heading back to the others and bunking down for the night with me feeling a lot better after i had my business.


	10. Chapter 10

Kidnapped by my big sister Ripster

Chapter 10 Jab gets cursed with bad luck

It was Fair time again in Fission city as the fair had returned for another year and this time a fortune teller was here as well so Sword and his family went to the fair to have fun when Jab saw people going into the fortune teller but thought nothing of it and decided to hang out with Sword and her sister's while thinking " Huh what a joke a fake fortune teller in town."

So before they headed home Sword saw the fortune teller and said " How about we get our fortunes told pretty cool huh Ripster?."

Ripster nodded to see Jab's look of scoff to they went to the fortune teller who was called Mrs Mystic who was very nice so Sword went first and got his fortune told to him coming back and said to Jab who was going to ask " She is really good she says my future is to help a Gene-slammed lady with her uncontrolled transformations".

Jab burst out laughing and said " Are you sure she is not making that up Hunny it's probably a fake fortune she gave you come on let's get out of this fake fortune teller's place".

Unfortunately for Jab Mrs Mystic heard her and sneered to herself " Well a non believer well time to make her believe this will be good".

So Jab went next and Mrs Mystic said to her " You are in for a very bad spell my dear first of all you will be hit by an ice-cream cart of some sort then being sprayed by a skunk and unable to control your emotions for a long while oh and in front of some local hoodlums are you a believer now dear?."

Jab laughed at Mrs Mystic and said " That fortune is most crappy one yet you are a fake one Mrs Mystic I'm outta here."

Mrs Mystic went livid with fury at being called a fake so when the fair had shut down for the night she began to work on a bad luck spell chanting " I curse the one called Jab to a day full of bad luck and only till she says sorry to the one she called fake will her bad luck end tomorrow".

The next morning dawned which to Jab was going to be a normal day but oh how wrong she was as she was eating breakfast she didn't relise she had put chili sauce on her her cereal instead of milk and a few seconds later she pelted to the sink and stuck her mouth under the tap and soothed her mouth to everyone else laughing to Sword giving Jab a kiss to her purring in contentment so after breakfast Sword and Jab decided to head to the park to have some fun.

So as they were heading to the park Jab slipped on some chop sticks that had fallen out of the back of a truck to Sword helping her up he said " You are getting some awful bad luck today i think you should go and say sorry to Mrs Mystic to lift this bad luck of yours".

Jab shook her head and so they continued onward to the park upon entering the park Jab saw the ice cream truck so Sword went to the truck and got some ice-cream but suddenly the truck started rolling and blasted Jab onto the ground making Sword forget his ice-cream and helped her up but some boys started to laugh at her when suddenly Jab howled in pain as her claws suddenly started to shrink back into human nails in front of the boys who stood there gobsmacked then her hair started to come back into her scalp her shark teeth shrinking back into her gums as her human teeth came back into her gums thats when they all heard a loud bone cracking as Jabs shark bones started to shrink back into human bones and finally her fin vanished into her back and there stood a topless Cloe to whistles from the group of boys to Cole screaming at the boys while covering her top half in embarrassment Sword punched the boys flying into the lake Jab pelted into some bushes where unfortunately for Jab she got blasted by a skunk that was in the bushes.

So Sword pelted into the bushes but did a double take as the skunk smell hit him hard so he was covering his nose so he said " You need to say sorry to Mrs Mystic only then will the curse wear off Jab".

Jab suddenly howled in pain again as her nails were changing back into Claws her bones suddenly breaking then regrowing and lengthening painfully into her shark bones her hair was falling out as her shark fin was growing back into place then it stopped.

She howled into the air " I'm sorry Mrs Mystic i really am".

Suddenly a voice sounded in the air " I'm glad you are accepting me fortune young one and now i have a gift for you the ability to switch from human to shark at will use it well young one".

And Jab got enveloped in a bright white light for about a second then it faded to Jab standing there in Shark with happy tears so she said to Sword who was standing there speechless " Let's go and see Mrs Mystic i went to say sorry to her".

So they headed back to the fair where they saw Mrs Mystic coming out of her cabin she smiled when she saw Jab and said " Hello dear what can i do you for?."

Jab said " I'm sorry Mrs Mystic".

Mrs Mystic smiled and said " Come on in dear i have some clothes for you and a black leotard for you to wear underneath your clothes which won't get ripped when you change into a shark at will now that you have said sorry to me you have gained the ability to change into a shark at will".

Jab looked shocked at learning she can change into a shark at will now so she smiled but first she had a bath to get rid of the skunk smell then put the black leotard then put her normal clothes on then came out of Mrs Mystic room smelling fresh so she and Sword waved goodbye to Mrs Mystic and headed home where everyone was shocked to see Cloe coming in with Sword so Ripster said "What happened to you Cloe?."

Cloe said " I got cursed with bad luck for taking the mickey of Mrs Mystic and i got bad luck all day today until i said sorry to Mrs Mystic who gave me the ability to change at will".

Ripster looked shocked for a few seconds before looking impressed so they all had tea before bunking down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them.


	11. Chapter 11

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 10 Cloe spends the day with Sword

Today Cloe aka Jab was wondering what to do today when Sword tapped on her door to her opening it to his mouth hotly stole over hers to her moaning into the kiss Sword lifted her up the both of them moved towards the bed he dropped her on to it and they began to remove their clothes so they made love with Cloe panting kissing Sword like crazy he felt his release near he pinned Cloe to the bed the both of them stared into each others eyes before Cloe's body was shuddering as she let out a loud cry of pleasure as his release made her inside go on fire he collapsed on top of her panting as she saw his eyes returning to normal she whispered " Can i spend the whole day with you Sword if it is Okay?."

He smiled and whispered " Yes you can my beautiful Cloe aka Jab i will let you get changed in peace alright?."

She smiled so he vanished out of her door leaving her to get a shower after which she noticed the black leotard that Mrs Mystic had given so she put it on so she came out of her room the black leotard was a stiff on her so she started to bend down and back up again exercising with the black leotard on which caught the attention of Sunset who strolled over and asked her what she was doing to her explaining to Sunset to her nodding in understanding so after breakfast Sword and Cloe went into the city to explore as it was a Sunday.

Soon they were heading to the park where they saw People doing exercises which Cloe soon joined in and so a few hours later she had worked her Leotard in so they thanked the ladies very much so Cloe asked " Can i Spar with you Sword in human form then in my shark form if that is okay?."

Sword smiled in response so they found a clearing so they bowed to each other then began to spar with each other which attracted a crowd which began to cheer so Cloe said " Right time to spar in my shark form ready to spar me in your Nymph form hunny?."

Cloe closed her eyes and she began to transform to her hammerhead form in which her eyes began to go sideways as her shark form began to reveal itself with her bending forward a little as her fin showed itself , her teeth fell out as her shark teeth began to come in and too complete the transformation her hair fell out as her full shark form took it's place so Sword took off his watch and his Nymph form showed itself to giggles from all the girls in the crowd Jab glared angrily to complete silence from the girls so their training began again so a few hours later they finished training to cheers from everyone so the crowd vanished off home so Sword went to the ice-cream trolley and bought two ice-creams and brought them over to Jab and they sat on a bench and eat their ice-creams while watching the sunset over Fission city.

So they returned home where everyone said " Welcome home you two come on tea time".

So they all had tea so Ripster kissed Sword on the lips purring happily as Sword gave her the flowers he picked for her in the park so they all bunked for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	12. Chapter 12

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 12 The rest of the Bolton's also Mantawoman gain the ability to change into human at will

For a while Joan was wondering how she could get the ability to turn from shark to human and human to shark at will same as Cloe just then Sword appeared in the door to her smiling so he kissed her on the lips deeply so he swept her off her feet to her smiling with blushing so several hours she asked " How did Cloe turn into human at will hunny?."

Sword explained to Ripster's eyes going wide with shock at learning Jabs transformation at will was because she said sorry to Mrs Mystic so she said " Well let's go and see Mrs Mystic and see if i can earn the ability as well hold on what's up Slammu, Streex and Manta what brings you lot knocking on my door?."

The girls came in and Mantawoman said " I have seen Jab in human form how is that possible Ripster please tell me and the others?."

Ripster told them to their eyes going wide so they knocked on Jab's door to Cloe aka Jab opening the door and said " Oh hi everyone what's up?."

Mantawoman asked the question " How did you find the ability to turn human at will Jab please tell us we want to have the ability as well to become human at will".

Jab smiled and said " I had the say sorry to Mrs Mystic as she had cursed me with bad luck all day so when i said sorry i gained the ability to turn from Shark to Human then from Human to Shark so let's go and ask her".

So they headed off towards Mrs Mystic but when they arrived at the fair ground they saw 4 buglers come running out of her cabin with Mrs Mystic came out of her cabin bleeding while yelling " Bring back my stuff you horrible people right now."

Jab and Sword said " We will take care of Mrs Mystic you 4 can chase after the crooks and give them hell".

So Ripster, Slammu, Streex and Mantawoman speed towards the buglers who saw them and the four of split up and went off in different directions in the Fair ground Ripster had found her target making a bid to escape the fair ground but she punched him flying into one of rides knocked out so she found Mrs Mystic item and headed back to the others.

Slammu had found her target who started to fight her by playing dirty but Slammu blasted him into a candy apple stand knocking him out for the count so she recovered her item and headed back to the others who were looking after Mrs Mystic.

Streex had found her target who was hiding out in the ghost ride but she sent him packing and collected her item and headed back to the cabin so lastly Mantawoman had found her target who was the leader of the buglers and he was putting up a good fight but she knocked him out cold and phoned the police also the ambulance services who would arrive in about 10 minutes so she got her item and headed back to Mrs Mystic to meet up with everyone.

Soon Mrs Mystic had all her items she said " Thank you very much my dears i will give you the ability to change forms when ever you wish show them how Jab dear then may i suggest after you show them and after they try it to go to the authorities and report what happened to you maybe now that you will be in human form they will be believe you be careful my dears."

And beams of light enveloped Ripster, Streex, Slammu and Mantawoman so five minutes later the ambulance arrived and whisked Mrs Mystic away to hospital so Jab showed to a clearing and said " I will show you how to change forms at will".

So Jab activated her change and her Shark teeth fell out as her eyes that had gone sideways began to shrink back to normal then her fin went back into her back straightening her back her Claws were shrinking back into human fingers then lastly her hair was regrowing back into her scalp and a normal human Cloe was standing in front of them to her sister's shocked looks.

She said to Ripster " Give it a try Big sis".

Sp Ripster gave it a go and she transformed her claws were changing back into human fingers her fin was going back into her back,her shark teeth began to fall out as her human teeth began to grow back into place then finally she felt her hair growing back into her scalp then a human looking Joan stood up to shocked looks from everyone.

Streex activated her change and her purple stripes began to vanish as she pale human skin began to form her claws began to shrink back into human fingers her teeth began to shrink back into her gums as her human teeth took their place then her fin began to shrink back into her back and her hair started to grow back into place then a human looking Becky stood where Streex had been a few moments before.

Slammu started to change her peach form with colored white spots turning into human white skin then her claws started to turn back into human fingers then her fin went into her back then her shark teeth went into her gums to be replaced with human teeth then she felt itching in her scalp as her human hair took it's proper place.

Lastly Mantawoman change her wings went back underneath her arms, her form started to grow larger her claws became human fingers her fangs were becoming human teeth then she felt her hair growing back into place then Aqua stood in Mantawoman place crying with happiness at being human again.

Sword held them close so after a few moments Joan said " We should go to the police and report what happened to us maybe now they will believe us let's go".

So they went to the police where they were interviewed by Micheal who was a friend of Lena's who said " Wait a minute you girls are the Street Sharks but how are you human again may i ask?."

Joan said " Well we were wondering how Cloe was able to turn human again so we asked her and she said that she gained the ability to turn human again by saying sorry to Mrs Mystic as she though that at the time Mrs Mystic was a fake so Mrs Mystic cursed Jab with bad luck only until Jab said sorry did the bad luck wore off and in return for learning her lesson Jab gained the ability to turn human again so we went and asked Mrs Mystic but we saw some people robbing her so we took off after them and got all of Mrs Mystic items back for her and in return we also gained the ability to turn human again when we want to so do you believe us now?."

Micheal nodded so he said " Who is responsible for turning you four into Sharks?."

Becky said " Professor Paradigm who also turned our boyfriend into a Nymph who is also our little brother Sword he captured us by tricking us by telling us to meet our dad at the old Fission power plant where he turned us into the Street Sharks."

Micheal said " Thank you girls very much we now believe you four for real now believe me girls Paradigm will now be captured and will be sent to Jail where he will never escape you girls have my word so excuse me i have some work to do."

They exited the Police station then cheered for Joy finally at long last people will now believe them for what Paradigm had done to them so they headed home for Aqua she went home where she shocked her family even her little brother Ryan who hugged her close crying with happiness to see her alive and well.

So Joan and her sister along with Sword went home where they were hugged by Bends and Sunset so they all had tea to celebrate the girls turning human again and for getting people to believe them at long last.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 13 shopping for Leotards at the mall

It was a very warm weekend and the shopping mall was getting busy so Sword said to everyone " How about we go for a shopping spree at the mall while getting something to eat while we are there how about it mum, dad?."

Sunset thought that was a very good idea as did Bends so Sword asked Ripster what she thought of his idea so she said " I think that is a great idea and we can go shopping for some Leotards at the mall i will call Aqua and see if she wants to come along with us to the mall".

So Ripster called Aqua and she happily said that she will come along to the mall with us.

So Aqua told her parent's that she was going to chill out with her friends at the mall to her mother and father nodding in response her little brother looked down about this which Aqua so she knelt down and said " Your coming along with me how's that Ryan?."

Ryan face lit up with happiness at this getting to spend time with his big sister so she went outside where she activated her change into Mantawoman her wings sprouted out of her arms her body grow shorter, her claws took their place of her fingers, her human teeth fell out of her mouth as her fangs took it's place and her hair vanished and Mantawoman stood where Aqua had been moments before so with her Leotard on she flew with Ryan on her back to the mall where she meet the others so she introduced Ryan to everyone including Sword who Ryan took a shine to making Aqua smile even though as Mantawoman it was like she was baring her fangs so she changed back to Aqua and so they all headed into the mall.

So they found a Leotard shop where the girls squealed at all the coolest Leotards that were on display so they had a look around Sword noticed Cloe looking at Leotard that was just perfect for her it was all brown but with some light brown strips down the middle Cloe looked at the price and he saw her smile fade which pissed Sword off to the extreme so when Cloe wasn't looking Sword had gone up to the lady at the till and asked for the leotard which the lady was quite taken aback so she took the Leotard off the dummy and wrapped it up in nice wrapping paper and Sword gave her the correct amount of money then called Cloe over which caught her interest as well as the others so Cloe opened the present to her gasp of shock she said " You bought this for me Sword but wasn't it expensive for you?."

Sword held her and said " Remember i have a fashion shop so i have loads of money to spend so it is my gift to you Sexy Cloe so what about you 4 have you girls seen anything you like?."

The girls nodded and took their purchases up to the counter and paid for them.

Sword then had an idea he said " How about we hold a fashion show at home where you girls can show off your Leotards how does that sound?."

The girls thought it was a great idea but unknown to them the lady at the counter had heard Sword's idea and she called over " I think that is a great idea so can anyone come along and see the show?."

That caught Sword off guard but Ripster smiled and said " Yes they may it starts at 7pm and last's till 9pm the entree fee is a £1 so we will buy loads of your leotards and show them off could you tell everyone this and see if they are interested?."

The counter lady nodded and so Joan and the girls bought loads of Leotards and immediately went and got something to eat while Becky texted Bends and told him of the idea of the fashion show and about showing the people what they were wearing and Bends started work on the catwalk Sword said " Do you girls think this is a good idea?."

Joan smiled gently at Sword and said " It is a good idea hunny anyway we are helping the Leotard shop get more customers if our fashion show is a big hit with everyone so after we chew down let's get some part food for everyone that will turn up at our fashion show.

So 6pm came around and they all headed to the Fashion show where Bends had put the catwalk out in the back garden and put all the lights all around the podium he said to Sword " Well Son would you do the voice that introduces the girls also of the Leotards that the girls will be wearing as for you girls you need to sort out who will be going first alright?."

So Sunset started work on the part food table also of the Notice for everyone who might turn up for the Fashion show and Joan and the girls decided on the order that they will go for the Fashion show.

Soon 7pm came around and everyone from town came in and Sunset showed them all where to go after paying their £1 fee and were taking their seats so with everyone settled Sword's voice came over the speaker " Hello everyone welcome to our fashion which will begin in 4 minutes time please take your seats".

So everyone took their seats and the lights dimmed and the music started to play Sword's voice came over the podium " Now ladies and Gentleman the fashion show will begin our first person to model her Leotard Cloe who is also known as JAB who is wearing a pure brown Leotard with light brown stripes down the middle".

Everyone erupted into cheers when Cloe came strutting down the catwalk showing off her Leotard then she vanished as Sword's voice sounded again " And now showing off her Leotard give it up for Joan aka RIPSTER showing off her Dark Blue Leotard".

Joan walked down the catwalk listening to the cheers and screams from the crowd then she vanished off into the changing room as Becky strolled down the catwalk wearing her light blue Leotard complete with Purple strips then she smiled and vanished into the changing room as Cindy walked down the catwalk wearing a light Brown Leotard complete with white spots then Aqua strolled down the catwalk wearing a ocean blue Leotard with light blue strips soon everyone was walking out of the fashion show when it had finished as the girls had showed off all the Leotards that they had bought which to many to put in here Sword was approached by a woman who is in her mid forty's she said " Ah you must be Sword my name is Rebeca i am a new teacher at your school your the person who had built the shop in the school correct?."

Sword said " Yes Mrs Rebeca i am the shop owner of the shop in the school hope i see you in the shop sometime".

Sword nodded but what they didn't know was that Rebeca was going to get bitten by a Husky with a dog virus that turns her into a husky dog when she get's excited but turns human when she is calm


	14. Chapter 14

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 14 Rebecca turns into a Husky after getting infected with dog virus

(Rebecca's Pov)

Hello there my name is Rebecca i am Forty years old and i am now currently teaching classes at Fission university thinking how great my normal life was but oh how wrong i was going to be when i get bitten by a Husky that will infect me with the dog virus that will turn me into a Husky myself".

All this craziness started when i went for my first day at teaching at Fission school where i walked into my class and said " Good morning class".

The class chanted " Good morning Mrs Rebecca".

So with that my first day as a teacher started so i was sitting outside at break when Sword strolled over and said " Enjoying your first day as a teacher Mrs Rebeca?."

I smiled at this yesterday evening Sword had introduced me to his family i was shocked that i was being introduced to the famous Street Sharks so back at school i was busy teaching class when the end of school bell rang so i packed up my stuff and headed out the school doors and headed for home but on the way i met a stray Husky which i thought at the time was friendly so i bent down to pet it but it bite me on the hand and infected me with the dog virus then it ran away.

So i thought nothing of it but when i saw home i was fair excited and my heart beat faster which unfortunately for me activated my change into a dog i was suddenly doubled up in pain but i managed to get inside the house thats when i noticed my hands were starting to develop hair then i suddenly collapsed onto the floor screaming " OW THIS HURTS AH ".

My hands were turning into paws i started to shrink downwards my nose was turning into a dog nose i felt something at the back end which i looked around and saw a tail wagging i also started to scratch myself as i was getting hairy then i saw to my horror my teeth falling out to be replaced painfully b dog teeth and my ears were turning into dog ears then as soon as the pain started the pain stopped i got up shakily and went to the mirror where i howled in misery and horror i had turned into a husky but my howl hadn't gone unnoticed thats when i noticed my clothes were missing suddenly i saw Sword and also a human girl with him looking through the window at me i wagged my tail at them and barked happily at them so Sword noticed the door was wide open and i saw the girl with him was carrying my clothes he said very gently " Hi there girl what are doing in Mrs Rebecca's house come on let's go to mine and i see if i can find your owner how's that?."

(Cloe's Pov)

Me and Sword were heading for home when we heard a dog howl which made us run towards the sound on the way we found some clothes which Sword remembered where Mrs Rebecca's so i picked them up and said " Huh there is some fur in these clothes OH GOD I HOPE SHE HASN'T BEEN GENE-SLAMMED come on i heard a dog howl at her house oh look at the pretty dog in her house Sword hello there girl wow she is friendly come on Sword let's take her home to find her owner please?."

(Swords pov)

Sure thing Cloe come on Girl let's get you somewhere warm and cozy so i picked the dog up after getting my face licked so many times to Cloe laughing her head off so it was in the afternoon when we got back to my house i put the Husky in the basket that we had left for her by the fire so i asked the dog " Where did you come from girl do you know where Mrs Rebeca is?."

Suddenly the dog buckled in front of me and started to change sprouting upwards the paws were turning into hands and feet the tail was vanishing the dog teeth were falling out to be replaced with human teeth then barely two seconds later a normal looking Mrs Rebecka was standing where the Husky had been a few moments before looking around that's when she noticed my mouth hanging open unable to speak that's when she noticed she was naked so she screamed at me " Where are my clothes Sword?."

Then while i was fetching her clothes she was covering herself in embarrassment so i handed them to her while looking in the other direction then she screamed out in pain again i whipped around to see her turning into a dog then a few seconds later a Husky was standing exactly where Mrs Rebecca had been a few moments before i bent down and said " Mrs Rebecca is that you what happened?."

Suddenly her voice entered my mind " I was walking home where i meet a dog thinking it was friendly i bent down to clap it but it bite me and infected me with the dog virus".

Then she changed again her muzzle face becoming human as she sprouted up the way her paws were turning into feet her tail was vanishing her dog teeth were being replaced by human teeth her ears were becoming less furry and a human Mrs Rebecca was standing there again so i turned around so she could change in peace.

So she returned to school looking normal but she kept a sad face on her so she couldn't get excited which caught everyone off guard also that she was acting a little dog like by scratching herself behind the ears so as school ended she waved goodbye to me as i closed up shop and she headed home where sh changed in peace and quiet curled up on the rug and waited for her change back into human.


	15. Chapter 15

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 15 Rebecca get's sent to the pound after chasing a cat

Today since it was Saturday Rebecca decided to run in the woods outside her house so she transformed into her dog and pelted into the woods feeling the freedom that she never had in her human form so a few minutes later she morphed back into her human form put her clothes on and wandered into town where she called over to Sword and the girls who waved to her in response.

So she was looking around and bought her shopping and headed home so as evening approached she bunked down for the weekend.

So it was Monday again so she headed to school where she was meet by Sword who was heading to work who said " Hi Mrs Rebecca Monday again huh?."

She nodded in response so she began her day as normal keeping her dog scratching habits at bay until she was at home so at lunch time she was eating her lunch when Sword noticed her sitting alone so he and Storm came over with their lunch since it was Sword's lunch break so she smiled and they both chatted away about their mornings so as the afternoon bell rang everyone headed back to class, Teaching and also running the shop but all chaos erupted after school Mrs Rebecca had almost reached home where she ran into a cat which hissed at her and suddenly she shouted as she began to change " OH NO" her body began to shrink down in size her hands also feet were becoming paws her nose began to become dog like as her ears, her human teeth began falling out as her dog teeth began to grow into place and finally she fell onto all fours as a full dog and growled at the cat making the cat run away in fright so She ran after it leaving her clothes behind so she chased the cat into the park but the cat pelted up into a tree.

So meanwhile back at school Becky and Cindy met Sword and Storm at the school gates who they happily hugged earning a kiss from Sword making them purr in contentment so they headed home but on the way they found some clothes that was abandoned which Sword instantly knew who's clothes Becky and Cindy were also shocked as they recognized the clothes as well he said " OH NO THESE ARE MRS REBECCA'S CLOTHES SHE MUST HAVE MORPHED INTO A HUSKY COME ON I NEED TO GET SOMETHING FROM HOME THEN WE HAVE TO FIND HER BEFORE THE DOG POUND DO LET'S MOVE".

At the park Rebecca was barking madly at the cat that was stuck up in the tree when a rope was flung around her neck as the dog catcher had been phoned in from a walker in the park so she was lead away and put into the back of van and she was taken to the dog pound which made her ears drop in sadness as she knew where she was at the park Sword was asking a passer by if they had seen a dog and the passer by said that there had been a dog chasing a cat up a tree and they had phoned the dog pound and the dog had got taken away to Sword's face turning to pure horror so they headed to the pound where Sword acted like a person who was interested in getting a dog so he was lead around the person in charge said " We caught this little lady today she had no collar well what do you think?."

(Swords Pov)

I stared at the female Husky who recognized me and started to bark happily wagging her tail i smiled at the dog and said " Yes i will take this one i will come back tomorrow can i have a minute with this little lady alone?."

He nodded and left i whispered " Don't worry Mrs Rebecca a jail break is in store for you tonight alright be ready alright?."

She barked happily at me and so i headed back outside where i was meet by Cindy and Becky who said " Well is she in there?."

I nodded and said " We are going to break her out tonight let's get everything ready and tell the others of our little job we need to do tonight".

So back at the house Ripster was shocked also Chloe at what they were hearing so i picked up a towel and kissed Ripster then Chloe on the lips and said " Wish us luck on breaking Mrs Rebecca out of the dog pound".

So at the dog pound Rebecca was busy sleeping when suddenly the lights went out the reason for this was that Myself along with, Becky and Cindy in their shark forms had found the power box for the dog pound and destroyed it Mrs Rebecca was awakened by all the other dogs barking when i was her cage and broke the bars and she stepped out of the cage and activated her change her body sprouting upwards with her hands and feet returning to normal her dog teeth fell out with her human teeth growing back into place, her claws tuning back into human nails, her ears were becoming human again and her tail vanished Chloe and Cindy stood there in shock when Rebecca stood up fully human naked if you like they were totally speechless which caught Sword and Rebecca off guard so i gave the blanket to Mrs Rebecca which she put around herself and they pelted away into the night as the back up power came back on.

So at Mrs Rebecca's house she had put on fresh set of clothes so Chloe asked " How did you get that body Mrs Rebecca?."

Mrs Rebecca smiled rather sadly which caught all three off guard so she said " I managed to get my body back to the way it was before i met my abusive boyfriend who didn't like my hanging with any other boys so he beat my body scarred it so that no boy would ever date me but my friends got him sent to jail and got me to the hospital where my body was fixed up i still have mental scars but i am getting over them".

I looked over at them to Chloe nodding so she said " You get your business down then come home alright?."

Mrs Rebecca looked at me in surprise so i sighed then told her what happened to me to her eyes going wide with horror but then she smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips smiling she said " You are no monster Sword and no-one will know anything about this one time thing alright?."

I smiled in understanding at her so i kissed her gently catching her off guard so several hours later i was back home telling Ripster everything to her hugging me she said " I am proud of you Sword for treating Mrs Rebecca was such gentleness so let's get some sleep alright?."

I nodded so we bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited us


	16. Chapter 16

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 16 Cindy introduces me to the Rugby teammates

Cindy had been wondering what her Rugby teammates were doing so she headed to school in her human form and went onto the playing field where her rugby teammates spotted her along with the captain and came running over to her surrounding her on all sides one of them said " WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN CINDY?."

Cindy merely replied " I have been saving the world from Paradigm if that's what you are asking i just was wondering how you lot were getting on mind if i chill out with you lot for a while in human form also in my shark form which is called Slammu if you guy's don't mind having a shark playing on the team for old times sake".

Captain Gavin looked shocked at this but smiled and said " Sure Cindy right you lazy swabs you heard the whole story so get your gear Cindy it is in the changing room as i sense you have something else to tell us but it can wait till later alright let's move it into high gear".

So Cindy had a blast with her old teammates which raised a few eyebrows from everyone at school of course Sword would find out eventually from Ripster about Cindy being part of the Rugby team so after school he wandered past the playing field where he heard his name being shouted " HI SEXY SWORD".

He looked over to see Cindy running towards him to his smile of course Storm was with him as well so when she reached him he asked " What are you doing playing with the Rugby team Cindy my love?."

Cindy had a look which told Sword to ask Ripster about it when he got home so he nodded in response to her smile so she kissed him on the lips then shouted at the Rugby team " See you guy's tomorrow alright?."

Some of the Rugby team was curious about Sword and the way Cindy acted around him so one of the team named Cole said " Is that guy her boyfriend i think we will know more tomorrow what do you guy's think?."

The others nodded so back at the house Sword asked Ripster " Why was Cindy playing with the Rugby team hunny?."

Ripster said " Well when my mum was alive Cindy was allowed to be on the Rugby team and she was really good at it but then we got gene-slammed and Cindy couldn't got back to the Rugby until now and i think she will introduce you to her teammates tomorrow".

So the following day Sword and Storm went to school as normal so Cindy headed to the playing field where on the way she was meet by one of her teammates Cole who said " So is your boyfriend Cindy he doesn't look cool or anything."

The next second Cole was on the ground Cindy had punched him hard she snarled at him " How dare you say that about my little brother he is a handsome better looking than you Cole and totally hot so there ha."

That left Cole completely humiliated so Cindy walked off leaving Cole to walk to the playing field alone thinking about what Cindy had said so after school Sword meet up with Storm and was heading out of the school when Cindy called to him from the playing field " Hi hunny come on let me introduce you to my teammates and my captain".

So Storm and Sword followed Cindy onto the playing where he meet her Rugby teammates and her captain so Cindy started to introduce them starting with " Sword hunny this is the Rugby team captain Gavin then we have Mike, Nick, Adam, David, Cole Flint, Eric, and lastly Kevin".

Sword shook hands with them all so Gavin said " How about you show us your other form Cindy it's okay we have the news reports".

So Cindy activated her change with her human teeth falling out to be replaced with her shark teeth, then her nails were transforming into claws then she sprouted upwards as her fin came out from her back and lastly her hair vanished to her teammates shocked looks as where Cindy had been was Slammu of the Street sharks.

Cole stuttered " Y.. Your a street shark all this time Cindy so what is this jerk gene-slammed with that has been popular with all the girls here?."

Sword said " That is none of your concern Cole but i will answer your question Nymph is you must know and like Cindy i got captured by Paradigm as he knew about me and my wife Ripster."

That made Cole do a double take he snarled at Sword only to punched by Nike to him looking shocked Nike snarled at Cole " Drop it Cole alright respect dude i am glad Cindy has found a worthy boyfriend even if he is a Nymph want to practice with us Sword and you little lady can watch wouldn't want you to get hurt alright?."

So Sword and Cindy had a blast with the Rugby team before waving goodbye to them and heading home where they happily told everyone about their day and then bunking down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	17. Chapter 17

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 17 Becky dyes her hair Red

Today Becky was wondering what new hair colour she should try when Sword knocked on her door to her opening her door with Sword Jr in her arms to see Sword's smiling face also with him was Storm and Sunset JR who said " Can Sword Jr come and play with us Aunt Streex?."

She said " Sure he can off you go Sword JR and have fun with your pals alright?."

Sword Jr nodded and said " Sure mama see you later papa".

She smiled so Sword scooted inside as Sword Jr went to play for Sword was unaware that also hiding in Streex's room was Ripster, Slammu and Jab who were lying on Streex's bed with nothing on to Sword dropping his clothes on the floor then climbed onto the bed to the girls purring like anything.

(Streex's pov)

I was purring happily to Sword who removed his watch to his Nymph form showing itself to us making us growl in anticipation he smirked then he ran a clawed finger down my body i growled " Don't taunt me like this hunny".

He growled " Oh i am just getting started with my torture on you girls ready for it you sexy things".

I growled as he started to kiss me on the lips then started moving down hearing me moaning " OH GOD SWORD AH AH MORE MORE".

When he drank form me i writhe gasping in pleasure he pinned me to the bed when his tongue licked my entrance i released all over the bed and onto him he growled in a sexy like way to me making me return the growl he thrust into me making me cry out in pure blissful pleasure thats when i saw Jab sit on his legs at the back she bite him to him growling in response to her but he continued to give me pleasure he turned his head around and kissed Jabs neck hearing her moan in pleasure he returned her love bite on him but he made sure it wasn't on a vital vain to her moaning in pleasure he felt his release near he pinned me to the bed our claws locking together he went inside me again and i cried out in pure erotic pleasure hearing the purrs from my sister's who were waiting to get done.

(Jabs Pov)

I growled to him to him returning the growl he raked a finger down my body hearing my growls making him smirk at this he kissed me on the lips the moved down my body with those god like hands and god like body that was only ours he reached my entrance i raised my hips in anticipation with my hands holding onto the bed posts he smirked at me then thrust harshly into my waiting womb making gasp out in pleasure he kissed me on the lips then while he was thrusting into me he moved down my body making me moan in pleasure i panted to him to as he pinned me to the bed " Hunny impregnate me".

He growled a deep rumbling growl at my words his eyes went like slits just like mine he went inside me i cried out in pure bliss he reached my core filled it and held himself there my climax burst forth like shooting stars making us gasp in pure pleasure he kept going and filled me a second time he collapsed onto me panting hard making us whine in concern but he looked up at us smiling i ran a finger along his bulging muscles making him moan in pleasure he growled " Oh do that again on me".

We grinned at each other with lighting speed Ripster pushed Sword flat onto the bed.

(Ripster's Pov)

I ran a finger down my husbands body hearing him moan in pleasure i kissed him on the lips then moved down his body hearing his moans of pleasure i licked his entrance hearing his pants of pleasure he released onto the bed i noticed his tail thrashing madly suddenly he gasped hard in pleasure saying " Ah T..Tail".

I looked over and saw Slammu had Sword's tail and was sucking it making him moan in pleasure he growled " You sexy goddesses torturing me like this i love you lot".

We purred in pleasure at this I thrust into him making him gasp out in an erotic way leaving me with no choice to dive, mark, possess Sword for me and my sister's so no-one else dared lay a finger on him the both of us were panting hard soon i had him pinned to the bed his body was sweating also had gone ridged i whispered " Your our man Sword only ours and Becky was thinking of dying her hair red for a new look what do you think?."

He stared at Becky who came crawling forward purring so she said " I was thinking of trying a new hair colour just as a experiment to see if it stays when i turn into a human or not what do you think about that Sword".

He nodded saying " That is a great idea sexy girl i still need to do Ripster and Slammu then this afternoon we can put your experiment in action alright?."

She kissed him on the lips purring in contentment to him crying out loud in pleasure as i thrust into Sword to him crying out loud in pleasure as i filled his core and held myself there his climax burst forth like shooting stars to the both of us purring in pleasure he sat up pushing me onto the bed to me growling in pleasure at him he moved down my body hearing my moans of pleasure he drank from me to myself panting in pleasure he relented as my release went over the bed i purred to him then he went inside me to myself crying out in pleasure our claws were intertwined as he was thrusting in and out panting in pleasure soon he was pinning me to the bed my body was ridged in sweat we kissed again then i cried out in pure pleasure as his sexiness filled me completely we kissed again then he moved to Slammu not before he kissed my body hearing my moans of pleasure he smiled.

(Slammu's Pov)

He kissed me on the neck hearing my moans of pleasure then pushed me onto the bed then moved down my body hearing my moans of pleasure he put two clawed fingers inside me hearing my moans of pleasure i released onto the bed panting in pleasure he let me recover then he thrust harshly into me making me cry out in pure pleasure with me kissing him like crazy with him returning the gesture soon he was pinning me to the bed with our claws intertwined i whispered " I love you Sword Impregnate me".

A deep rumbling growl echoed from Sword as my words effected him like that he went inside me again i cried out in pure pleasure as his hot love filled me he held himself there my climax burst forth making us gasp in pleasure he kissed me on the lips purring in pleasure he flipped over pulling me with him with the rest of us lying beside him we purred to him " Oh hunny you were amazing".

He purred to us " You girls too pretty sneaky there Cindy with my tail very sneaky right shall we get this hair colour experiment underway to see if Becky's new hair colour stays or fades?."

We purred to him in response.

(Becky's Pov)

I went into my bathroom with Sword following me so he read the instructions of the colour box that i had bought so i followed the instructions on how to change my hair colour which was purple to red so after the required time i wash my hair to Sword saying " Wow hunny sexy red hair".

I purred happily at him saying " Right lets head to the park Joan bring a bag alright Sword i need to change in peace so shoo".

He growled in response kissed me then vanished off to his room so a couple of minutes later with the bag in hand Joan and us headed to the park and found a secluded spot so I smirked at Sword ans removed my clothes i did it rather tauntingly making him growl in excitement so i removed all my clothes so Joan put them in the bag that we had brought with us so i activated my change back into Becky to me screaming out in pure agony as i was changing into Streex i said to Sword " I was the first of my sister's to change into sharks did you know that Sword?."

He shook his head as her fingers elongate into claws her tail comes out of her back end her fin comes out of her back then her teeth fall out as with her hair then as the transformation began it faded and Streex stood where Becky had been her hair which had been red when she was Becky had been replaced with purple strips to Sword saying " Well the new colour didn't stay it returned to normal purple colour Streex".

She nodded then activated the change back in which her tail goes back into her behind then her fin as her hair grows back into place then her teeth become human then lastly her claws shrink back into human fingers throughout this ordeal her leotard also her shoes had stayed on the entire time so they all headed back happy with the result to Ripster saying " So her hair went back to purple cool that it is a pity i liked her new hair colour well everyone bed time so we all went to bed wondering what new adventures awaited us in the purpose.


	18. Chapter 18

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 18 Joan acts like a Goth girl

Today the gang was watching a movie when Joan saw the Goth girls and thought they were cool so as evening approached Sword had noticed Joan had taken a liking to the goth girls so he asked as he moved down her body hearing her moans of pleasure " You liked the goth girls in the movie my love i thought they looked weird".

Joan moaned " Yes my love i liked them a lot they looked pretty cool to me i might decide to act like one of them tomorrow just for the day OK hunny?."

Sword was shocked but nodded to her smiling she kissed him on the lips saying " Don't worry it will still be me in the outfit alright i will only be acting like a goth girl but i will be returning to being Ripster alright".

He nodded so the following morning Joan got her new look but for some reason she didn't like her new appearance but she remembered what she had said about acting the goth girl for today then going back to being Ripster the next day so she got changed into her goth outfit and went to meet the others who were speechless at their big sister's new appearance they said " What the hell have you done to yourself big sister you look horrible".

Sword said in defense for Ripster " She saw the movie yesterday and decided to become a goth girl and act like one for the day then going back to being Ripster tomorrow if that helps at all".

The crew nodded so after Breakfast Joan went into the city while acting like a Goth girl pretending to be all dark and like being dead and all that it did attract the attention of some goth haters who immediately tried to jump her but Joan beat them up leaving them in shock at getting beat up by a girl so Joan was smiling to herself thinking " What a great day being a goth girl so far nothing dangerous has happened yet".

That's when some real goth girls stood in Joan's way and said " Hello there comrade in arms we have been looking for a new member for our takeover of this planet and what better way to start is to take over the school and that handsome Sword who owns the fashion shop as he will be the perfect mate for me".

But Joan decided she had enough to the goth girls shock she flung off her costume and also her watch reveling her Ripster form making the goth girls scream out in fear she snarled at the leader " Stay away from my husband Sword he is the most handsome honest guy ever i will kill any of you who dare raise a hand on my husband understand?."

The goth girls nodded in fear even the leader who didn't want to anger the leader of the street sharks Ripster so she stormed away back home throwing her goth outfit in the bin outside the house she shocked everyone at home even Sword who had finished work he said " What's up hunny why do you like angry?."

She jumped into Sword's arms shaking which told him something was very wrong so inside their room she told him everything to him looking shocked she said " I don't want to be a goth girl anymore i am going back to being Ripster now hunny can i have a kiss?."

Sword growled at her making her smile at this telling her that she was getting more than just a kiss he swept her off her feet and took her to their room she purred to him several hours later " Thanks for that Hunny i didn't like being a goth girl it was pretty scary i was acting like a goth girl but for some reason i didn't like the part".

Sword propped himself on his elbows smiling down at her making her smile they both kissed so as tea time rolled around they all bunked down for the night glad to have Joan back to normal again


	19. Chapter 19

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 19 Aqua babysits Sword Jr

Aqua was wondering what Ripster and the girls were up too so she flew over to their place landed and knocked on the door to Sword opening it saying "OH hi Aqua come on in Ripster hunny Aqua is here put a cup of tea on".

Aqua wandered inside and sat down on the couch where Sword Jr was sitting he smiled and sat on her lap making her smile she said " And how are you today young man?."

Sword JR said " I'm doing grand thanks Aunt Aqua".

Suddenly Bends came rushing saying " You guy's we have a new mission sorry Sword i need the girls help with this one so Aqua can you look after Sword Jr for us?."

Aqua nodded so Sword said " I shall help you with this Aqua my sweet oh how about inviting Ryan over for a while".

Aqua nodded so she phoned home and asked if Ryan could come over and have fun with her and Sword so Ryan happily agreed to so he headed over and saw everyone coming out of the house so he wandered and said " Hi big sis hey little dude name's Ryan i am Aqua's little brother".

Sword JR nodded and said rather shyly " My name is Sword JR nice to meet you Ryan".

Aqua knelt down and said " No need to be shy Sword JR Ryan is the nicest person ever alright?."

That cheered Sword JR up a lot so he said " Want to come and play Monster Hunter on my PS4 with me Ryan?."

Ryan cheered at this and pelted off after Sword JR making Aqua look shocked at this making Sword chuckle seeing Aqua's shocked look at seeing Ryan whooping with glee at Monster hunter.

So Aqua sat on Sword's lap while watching TV so she said " Do you want to know how i became what i am today Sword?"

Sword nodded looking curious about Aqua's past so she said " Well i was an astronaut in one of the outer space stations when a alien got loose on board and it was a manta like creature so i meet the street sharks and made friends with them but seeing them getting beat up i wanted so badly to help them so i injected myself with alien/manta DNA and i became what you see the transformation was painful beyond belief i was screaming in agony as my finger's were turning into claws and flaps of skin was coming out from underneath my arms and i became a lot shorter my hair fell out and my human teeth fell out and my fangs grow into their place".

" It took me a long while to get comfortable in my new skin and i didn't know what i was until the street sharks helped me figure out along with my little brother Ryan that i was hero and this is who i was meant to be".

Sword nodded looking shocked then he kissed her on the lips to her moaning into the kiss she removed his clothes to him doing the same to her so they made love on the couch for several hours then got changed again with Aqua snuggled into Sword's arms purring in contentment saying " Oh Sword hunny you were so romantic i glad i came here you son is so cute what a little charmer like his father".

Sword purred happily then heard Sword Jr and Ryan arguing " No way it was your fault that we lost to that Gore Malaga Ryan not me".

Just as Ryan was about to argue back at Sword Jr Sword and Aqua appeared in the bedroom door saying " Stop it right there you two what wrong?."

The two explained so Sword nodded and said " May i have a look at your amour for a minute you two?."

The two of them nodded so Sword had a look and said " Well i found the problem your amour isn't upgraded enough to handle the Gore Malaga thats why you two got beat".

Seeing the shocked looks of the two boys then they said " Thanks for telling us come on Sword Let's see if you can defeat the Gore Malaga".

So Sword took a console remote and totally shocked the boys when he defeated the Gore Malaga he said " See no problem you guy's just keep beating the other monster's and upgrading your amour then face the Gore Malaga alright?."

The two boys nodded looking determined so Sword left them two at it and returned to the TV seeing the shocked look on Aqua's face she asked " Did you play that game too by any chance?."

Sword chuckled and said " Well don't tell them but i have the same game on my Nintendo 3ds so i have a lot more experience at defeating monster's than those two".

So for the rest of the day not a further argument was heard from Sword's room so Aqua brought some lunch for them which Sword JR and Ryan looked happy about then at 5 o' clock the rest of the gang came with Sword calling up the stairs " Son your mother has returned home".

Sword Jr came pelting down the stairs with Ryan in hot pursuit and hugged Streex close with Streex hugging Sword JR then asking " Did you behave for Aqua while i was out?."

He nodded so Aqua strolled up and said " He was a little angel the whole day come on Ryan time we get going see you little charmer later alright?."

Sword Jr nodded and shook hands with Ryan saying " See you later fellow monster hunter".

Ryan nodded which shocked Streex a lot so she tapped Sword on the shoulder who explained to her eyes widening in shock so that evening they all had tea so as Sword and Ripster bunked down for the night she asked " Did you do your business today?."

Sword nodded and kissed Ripster on the lips and his roved her body making her moan in pleasure so several hours later he said " I can't believe Sword JR likes monster hunter well he had a argument with Ryan as they both got beat by a Gore Malaga but i stopped Sword JR from ripping Ryan to pieces as he was angry".

Ripster purred happily and they both fell asleep dreaming what new adventures awaited them


	20. Chapter 20

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 20 The girls tell Sword how they became the street sharks

Today Sword was wondering how his girls first became the Street Sharks so he headed to Joan his wife also known as Ripster to ask her how she became the leader of the Street Sharks so he opened the door to his and his wife's room only for four pairs of arms to pull him inside to him smiling so he was pushed onto the bed where all his clothing was removed to four girl sharks were giggling so Ripster crawled up to him also naked with her sister's fallowing suite.

(Ripster's POV)

I kissed my sexy husband on the lips while Becky removed his watch to his sexy nymph form to reveal itself he flipped me over so he was on top of me i purred to him to him purring back in response to me making my heart flutter he moved down my body making me moan in pleasure he reached my entrance and drank from me he noticed how tight my hold on the bedposts were to him smirking i released onto the bed purring in contentment he whispered " Will you girls tell me how you became the street sharks?."

I nodded and whispered " I will tell you after you do me my love then Cloe, Becky then Cindy will tell you how they became the street sharks that we are today alright?."

He nodded making ours hearts go crazy with happiness and anticipation he went inside me to myself crying out loud in pleasure i panted " A little to the right" He moved to the right and the both of us panted in pleasure he went in and out of me his god like body moving with every thrust inside me he moved to my neck and started to nuzzle it making me moan in pleasure feeling his release near i was pinned to the bed our hands intertwined he whispered " I love you so Nymphing much hunny".

I whispered " Love you too hunny fill me".

He released inside me and we both cried out in pure bliss his body shuddering he held himself there my climax burst forth like shooting stars the both of us panting he lay beside me so he asked " How did you become Ripster leader of the Street Sharks may i ask my love?."

I nodded and my memories of that fateful day came floating through my mind.

(Joan's Flashback to that Fateful day)

I was bust studying at my home eating breakfast when the phone rang i picked up the phone and said " Speak to me".

It was Lena's voice on the phone she said " Hi Joan it's Lena i have a message from your dad he whats to meet you and your sister's at the old nuke plant on I18 in fifteen minutes alright?."

I thought that was weird dad never left messages like that before as he would phone himself but i shook that off and said " No problem Lena i will the rest of my sister's and tell them the message as well.

So i first phoned Becky who said " OK meet you at the old nuke joint after me of course".

With that she hung up she must of phoned the rest as i was riding on my motorbike when i meet up with her again as she was on her roller skates i said " Needing a ride little sister?."

She replied " Not a chance".

With that she skated off as i got caught in a traffic jam then barley a few seconds Cindy skateboarded past me saying " Hi big sister eat my dust".

With that she skateboarded into one of the pipes that got lifted away then she came out of the end and it looked liked she was having fun but i jumped of the motorway onto a deserted one that took me right to the old nuke plant as we reached Cloe hover parked down and beat us there saying " What took you so long and who's got the chow i starved".

Just then the old nuke door opened and a voice said " Very impressive".

We turned around and saw Paradigm who was waiting for us i said " Doctor Paradigm we here to see our dad".

He smiled and said waving a hand that had to our horror dad's watch " I'll take you to him follow me".

But before we could say anything we got knocked out from behind and several hours later we woke up to find ourselves strapped to benches and standing over us was two seaveints who you know as Slobster and Slash we saw Paradigm and shouted at me " LET US GO NOW".

But he sneered and injected us with Shark DNA to us screaming in pure agony but i didn't work at first so he dumped us in the storage drain outside the plant where we came too meanwhile Lena had phoned Bends and asked him to look for us so meanwhile while he was looking for us we were coming too so i asked " Is everyone alright?."

The others nodded so we noticed a burger stand and happily paid for our burgers and was taking bites out of the burgers when Becky suddenly said with shock making us whip around to stare at her " MY My hands".

I suddenly buckled as Becky's hands were turning light blue my hands and body were turning deep blue and my hands were elongating into claws my face was elongating into a shark face my teeth were falling out and my shark fangs were growing into place and lastly my hair was falling out as my fin grew into place and also my tail but as soon as the transformation started it stopped we were all staring at our new forms i grabbed Becky's mirror and stared at myself in the refection i snarled " That lousy gene-slammed Paradigm is going to pay for this".

Becky thought it didn't look bad but someone had phoned the police on us so we sharkdived out of the park and meet up with bends so we got chased on the motorway when we saw the sign for the amusement park and gave Bends the idea to be part of the sign so me and Cloe bit out the correct size for the car and hid from the police but Slash saw straight through our decoy and we got chased into the amusement park where we learned that our dad got gene-slammed into what form we don't know and that is how we became the Street Sharks and i became the leader of them.

What i missed about being human was that no-one was afraid of me as a human

(End of Joan's flashback)

Sword was in shock then he smirked at Cloe who crawled up beside him.

(Cloe Pov)

I crawled up to Sword and kissed him on the lips to him purring he flipped me over so he was lying on top of me to myself smirking i said " Very sneaky hunny very sneaky".

He smirked at me before kissing me on the lips then moving all the way down my body hearing my moans of pleasure then he drank from my entrance making me moan in pleasure thats when i released into the bed he smirked at me to myself returning the grin he entered me to myself gasping out in pleasure he moved in n out of me thats when we both felt his release near he pinned me to the bed we both kissed that when he went inside of me again we both cried out in pure bliss he filled me then held himself there my climax burst forth like shooting stars we both collapsed onto the bed panting hard so i explained how i became Jab of the Street sharks.

(Cloe's flash back to the past)

I was busy snoring on my bed when the phone rang and it was Cindy's voice saying " Dad wants to meet us at the old nuke joint on I18 in eleven minutes and counting it's a race".

I got changed and found my jet pack strapped it to my back and jetted off towards the nuke plant and landed before anyone else got there they weren't happy that i beat them in the race so the door opened behind us and we saw Paradigm and we also saw Dad's watch on his wrist before we could say anything we got knocked out from behind and when i woke up i found strapped to a bench with machines pointing at my and my sister's necks Paradigm's plan was to gene-slam us into his slaves but it didn't work so we were dumped in the sewage canal when we came too our stomach's were rumbling so we ate our humgo burger's when i took a bite out of my burger i began to change my back began bending forward as my fin came out of my back along with my tail, my fingers were turning into claws then my human teeth fell out to be replaced with shark teeth then lastly my hair fell out as my full form took over my human form so we shark dived out of the park as Police sirens rent the still air we meet up with Bends and the police chased us on the motorway but we fooled them but we didn't fool Paradigm who chased us into the amusement park were we learned that Paradigm had gene-slammed dad into something and we are still looking for him and that is how i became Jab hard hitter of the street sharks.

What i missed about being human was chilling with my friends when i was human

(end of Jab's flashback)

Sword was in shock so he suddenly panted hard he looked down to Becky licking his shaft she moved up his body hearing his moans of pleasure he grabbed her then flipped her over.

(Becky's Pov)

He flipped me over so he was on top of me his body oh his sexy body was covered in sweat from what i had did to him earlier he kissed me on the lips with such a gentleness from a true gentleman that i was moaning as he moved down my body when he reached my entrance i was squirming in pleasure rippled through me i released onto the bed purring in contentment he entered me to my eyes flying open we both were panting hard in pleasure as he went in n out of me when he felt his release near he pinned me to the bed we both heard the shower going to us smiling so he released inside me to myself screaming out in pleasure he held himself there my climax burst forth like shooting stars he kissed me on the lips purring happily so i told him about how i became Streex of the street sharks.

(Becky's flashback)

I was coming out of school when my mobile phone rang so i answered to hear the message from my big sister who said " Dad want's to meet us at the old Nuke plant on I18 in fifteen minutes alright?."

I replied " OK i see you at the old nuke joint after me of course".

So i was skating as fast as could and i meet up with Joan who said " Needing a ride baby sister?."

With that i raced through a building at the top and grabbed a snack from a lady sitting on a chair and jumped off the roof and para glided to the old nuke joint but Cloe beat us all there with her hover jet pack she said " What took you guys so long and who has got the chow I'm starved"

Just then the door to the nuke plant opened behind us and a voice said " Very impressive".

We turned around to see Doctor Paradigm who was a college of dad's Joan said " Doctor Paradigm we here to see our dad".

We all got knocked out from behind when we woke up we found ourselves strapped to benches and Paradigm revealed to us his plan and he injected us with Shark DNA it didn't work at first so he dumped us in the sewage canal so we went to the park and found a humgo burger joint stand and i took a bite when my hands suddenly started to change into claws i screamed in pain " MY HANDS AH".

With that my body started to turn into a shark my body was sprouting upwards my teeth were falling out to be replaced with fangs luckily my shorts stayed on as my body started to change and then my hair fell out as my tail came out finishing the transformation we got chased all the way to the amusement park where we found out Paradigm had gene-slammed our dad into an unknown form what i miss about being human is being able to walk among people and not be screamed at in fear.

(End of Becky's flashback)

Sword was in shock he gently nuzzled Becky to hear her purring in pleasure then he walked over to Cindy who gently blushed and took her hand and sat on the bed with her on his lap to her blushing he moved to her neck.

(Cindy's POV)

Sword our sexy Sword was nuzzling my neck giving me his love which i was loving in one swift movement i was on the bed with him on top of me to my big sisters giggling i purred to him " Very smooth".

He smirked gently to me making me go red in the face he kissed me on the lips then moved down hearing my moans of pleasure turning him on when he reached my entrance he drank from me making me grip the blanket panting in pleasure when i felt my release near Sword sensed it too thats when he licked my entrance again and i released onto the blanket panting in pleasure he thrust his sexiness inside me to myself crying out loud in pleasure he stilled a bit allowing me time to adjust to him being fully inside me.

Once i was ready he found a push n pull rythem inside me making the both of us pant in pleasure him inside me was pure bliss he was soon pinning me to the blanket our bodies ridged with sweat he panted " I love you so much Slammu".

I kissed him on the lips our hands intertwined he went inside me again to myself screaming in pleasure as he filled me completely and held himself there my climax burst forth like shooting stars making us gasp in pleasure he collapsed beside me panting hard so i told him my tale while i was snuggling up to him.

(Cindy's flashback)

I was busy practicing with the Rugby team when my phone rang and i heard my big sister's Becky voice saying " Aw Cindy you brake another goalpost listen here's what happening".

So there i was after phoning Cloe i was skateboarding towards the nuke plant when i passed my big sister so we all arrived there only for Cloe to beat us there so we meet up with Paradigm but someone knocked us out cold so several hours later we came too to find ourselves strapped to benches and then we got injected with shark DNA but it didn't work at first but when we were eating our humgo burgers we changed into the street sharks i was screaming in pain as my clothes were ripped from me as my body expanded my hands were turning into claws, my hair was falling out as my tail came out from my back end my fin was coming out of my back then the transformation stopped we got chased by the police but with help from Bends we fooled them but we didn't fooled Paradigm who chased us into the amusement park where we learned that Paradigm had gene-slammed dad into an unknown creature.

What i really miss about being human is being able to hang out with the Rugby team.

(End of Cindy's Flashback)

Sword was in shock then all of them yawned looking sleepy so we all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited us


	21. Chapter 21

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 21 Cloe joins a biker but quits

Today Cloe decided to go on her motor Bike for a while so she got on her bike and revved it into life and speed out of the subway into the old fission speedway and was busy having fun when she caught the attention of a motor bike group called Flame their leader was named Markus and he was impressed with Cloe's skills on her motor bike so they drove after her and found her practicing on the old fission city speedway their leader approached her and said " Your really good on that Motor bike would you like to join our gang?."

Cloe nodded and said " Sure i would like to join your group if it none evil of course."

Markus said " It's not evil i can assure you".

So he handed her a biker jacket with the name flame on it complete with Black biker trousers also boots so she happily put them on so they had fun on the fission city speedway before Cloe noticed the sun setting so she waved goodbye and drove home where she surprised everyone with her new clothes so Sword asked " Did you join a biker gang Cloe?."

She smiled and said " Yep i have and it is called Flame well i better get to bed see you all tomorrow".

So several days later Cloe had dyed her hair black for the moment so she was with her crew busy having fun when she saw Markus talking with another member named Dylan in a private conversation which she thought nothing off and went back to practicing her moves when Dylan came over and asked " Do you know someone by the name Sword by any chance as i heard he is really popular around here?."

Cloe sensed something was wrong but she couldn't quite figure out what so she nodded and said " Yeah i do he is my little brother and my sexy handsome guy."

Dylan looked shocked but nodded so he headed back to Markus and had a whispered conversation with him to his shocked look so a couple of weeks later Sword closed up shop and headed home where on the way the Flame gang were chilling out Cloe was with them Markus suddenly looked up and saw him with a sneer of his face but Sword hadn't seen him so he was heading home so Markus said " Well time to put the plan into action kidnap Sword and make him tell us where my precious Sensei is though after he tells us i will kill both him and sensei at the same time as he was trained under her for 2 years ha ha".

He got punched in the face by an angry Cloe who snarled " What did you just say about my handsome hubby i will kill you if you dare lift a finger on him HEY SWORD WAIT UP".

With that she tossed the flame biker jacket into Markus's face and pelted towards Sword who looked around when his name was shouted he looked around to see Cloe speeding towards him in a rush so when she reached him she panted " I quit the biker group the reason is the leader is going to kidnap you to learn the location of your sensei then kill the both of you in the process".

Bike revs caught their attention and next minute they were surrounded by the bikers Markus got off his bike and said to Sword " Hello Sword so nice to meet another apprentice to our master Icy the ice dragon now tell me where i can find her".

Sword snarled " I will never tell you where Sensei is i would rather die than tell you".

Markus attacked but Sword dodged his attack and totally shocked Cloe when he shouted " Ice dragon roar".

And Markus and his crew got frozen in ice but flying in the air vanishing into the distance so back at home Cloe asked " How did you know Dragon slayer moves hunny?."

Sword smiled and said " Icy i meet as a human but it was only her physic that she had wore 400 years ago before she became a dragon fully so i meet her in dragon form and she taught me all her dragon slayer magic and she sort of adopted me as her son as she did another apprentice but he quit when he thought he was powerful enough but he was wrong and today proved it."

So they all bunked down wondering what new adventures awaited them


	22. Chapter 22

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 22 Sword and the girls hang out at the beach

It was Saturday and Sunset saw how bored Sword and the girls were looking so she said in a loud voice loud enough for them to hear to Bends " You know hunny i think a trip to the beach for those kids would be a nice idea do you think?."

That worked like a charm Sword's head snapped up to him sprinting into the kitchen saying " That is a really good idea thank you mum your the best hey Ripster i have got a great idea of what we can do today".

Ripster looked up from the couch where she was sitting reading a book she said " What great idea do you have hunny?."

He smiled and said " How about you, me the rest of my big sister's and Aqua if she want's to hang out at the beach for the day".

Ripster squealed with delight then sprinted off hearing the cries of delight told him what his big sisters thought of his idea so Streex phoned Aqua who squealed with delight at this so she hung up the phone and called " Mum, dad i am going to hang out at the beach with my friends alright?."

Her mum and dad nodded so she grabbed her Aqua blue swimsuit and pelted off towards the beach to hang out with the gang for the day so at the beach the Street sharks were in human form so Sword came strolling down the beach towards the girls from the beach house where he had changed making the girls growl in hunger as they stared at him with his bulging muscles and he was wearing a pair of blazing red shorts.

So Joan had decided to wear a dark blue bikini which she thought suited her fine

Cloe decided to wear a brown swimsuit which she loved

Becky had decided to wear a light blue with purple swimsuit

and lastly Cindy had decided to wear a light brown with peach spots swimsuit

Sword went brick red in the face as he saw the girls swimwear to Ripster strolling up with the others so she said " Do you like our swimsuits sexy boy?."

Sword's answer was kissing Ripster on the lips making all the girls squeal until they were interrupted by a girl passing by and said in a rather flirtatious manner " Why hello there what are you doing here with "these girls".

Sword punched the girl in the face shocking her he said " Hanging out with my females for your information and also my wife who is actually Ripster of the street sharks ha ha ha".

The girl ran off looking hurt so Sword breathed out slowly and said " Sorry about that hunny girls".

Ripster purred in response so she pulled Sword towards the beach with him growling followed by the girls so they all had good time together before heading back outside and playing in the sand, swimming in the sea, also making Sandcastles before noticing the sun was setting so Sword said " Well time to head home everyone wow what a great day we had".

The girls nodded so Aqua waved goodbye and flew home as Sword and the girls headed home to Sunset and Bends saying " how did your day go today?."

The girls said " We all had a great day today".

So that evening rolled around and everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	23. Chapter 23

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 23 Cloe introduces Aqua and Sword to her friends

Cloe was wondering what her friends were so she decided to give them a call she decided to call her friend Katherine who got a shock when she picked up the phone to hear Cloe's voice on the phone she said " C..Cloe is that you?."

Cloe voice said " Yes it is me Katherine i was wondering if we all could meet up and i could bring a handsome man with me and my friend Aqua with me as well oh here is Sword now say hello to my friend Katherine Sword."

Sword's voice sounded over the phone making Katherine go to flirt mode " Hi there you must be Katherine beautiful name by the way Oh the Rock hard cafe tomorrow at 10am sure sexy no problem bye".

With that Sword hung up the phone and kissed Cloe on the lips making her moan into the kiss then Sword swept her off her feet and they made love in the bed so several hours later they were outside enjoying the sun when Aqua decided to drop in on them with Ryan so Cloe told her what they were planning tomorrow to Aqua liking the idea so she said " Sure i will happily come to the cafe with you two tomorrow".

So tomorrow morning they all went to the cafe where Katherine and her friends were waiting and they nearly swooned at the sight of Sword making him grin at this sight of the ladies swooning at the sight of him so Katherine walked over to Cloe and said " Wow cute boyfriend Cloe so this is Sword nice to meet you and who is this with you?."

So Cloe said " This is our friend Aqua Aqua, Sword this is my friend Katherine and also with her are Sally, Roxanne and lastly Stormy say hello to Aqua and my little brother Sword who is also Joan's husband".

Seeing the shocked looks on her friends faces so they quickly recovered so they all sat down happily chatting away so Aqua said " Do you know what i missed about being human?."

They sat shaking their heads so Aqua said " Well going into town and not having anyone running away from you in fear and having to run away from the police and stuff".

So Katherine decided to ask Sword how he came to be Ripster's husband which Sword happily told her to her eyes and her friends widening in shock so Katherine said " Well thank you it was great to see you again Cloe or should i say Jab hope we can meet up again sometime alright see you later sexy Sword".

Sword took her hand and kissed it to the girls squealing in delight to the others girls to give him a kiss making him blush gently to the girls waving and then headed home to Aqua waved goodbye to them and also headed home so later on that night Sword said to Cloe " I like your friends Cloe they were really nice i do hope we can meet them again."

So Cloe nodded and everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	24. Chapter 24

Kidnapped by my big sister Ripster

Chapter 24 Cindy adopts a pet goldfish

Cindy had been walking past the pet shop where she saw a flyer saying "Adopt your very own pet today animals in need of a home".

So she went home thinking about it which caught Sword's attention so he asked " What are you thinking about hunny shark?."

She blushed like a maiden and explained to Ripster saying " Well go for it sis if you want to adopt a pet then go right ahead and do it but you are responsible for looking after it and feeding it alright?."

So the following day she headed to the pet shop and saw it was filled with people who were wanting to adopt a pet so she headed inside and walked up to the person behind the counter named Sue and said " Hi there i would like to adopt a pet please?."

Sue smiled and said " Yes this way and choose a pet and we will fill out the forms and then you are ready to go alright?."

So Sue led Cindy over to the animals and Cindy gazed in awe at all the animals thats when she saw a goldfish speeding around it's bowl at fast speed making everyone look on in awe so she asked Sue " Wow that goldfish is fast fastest Goldfish I've ever seen".

Sue nodded and said " Well that goldfish is a picky one he doesn't like any one who comes to adopt him it seems as though he is waiting for someone who is on par with him in strength and power."

Cindy walked over to the goldfish who stared at her for a second before turning away interested in her she smiled at this and said " Hi there you are a really cool goldfish i am going to call you Sonic how's that?."

The goldfish paused for a few seconds then nodded but suddenly a loud explosion blasted the doors off their hinges making everyone scream as the seavients came running and was trying to kidnap people but Cindy took off her clothes which Sonic stared at to see her with a Leotard on then she began to change in front of Sonic her finger were turning into claws, her tail came out from behind her teeth were falling out to be replaced with Shark teeth her body was growing upwards and lastly her hair fell out as her fin grew into place.

Sonic was in shock as she pelted towards the Seavients who saw her and decided to battle her to their dismay she beat them all up making the leader shout " Retreat".

So they pelted out of the pet shop leaving Cindy victorious there screams and cheers of joy from the customers there was loud splashing sound making everyone look around to see Sonic whizzing around his glass tank staring at Cindy with admiration in his eyes so Sue picked up the glass bowl and said " Looks like Sonic has made a choice and he choose you Cindy take good care of him OK?."

Cindy smiled and said to Sonic " Let's go home Sonic and meet the family."

Meanwhile with the fugitive Paradigm his minions had returned empty handed making him scream in rage from his hideout in an old warehouse on the other side of Fission city all this had happened as he was busy working at work when loud police sirens sounded and one if his minions came running and told him what was going on and that the Street sharks had found a way to turn human again to his horrified look so they packed up their stuff and fled into the night before the police could catch him and put him in jail.

So back at home Sonic was being introduced to everyone so they all had tea before bunking down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	25. Chapter 25

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 25 Paradigm gains some new female members

Paradigm was looking for some new members so he put some poster's up all round Fission City with a note saying " If you wish revenge on someone i will grant your wish and give you new strength and new form of your desire if you accept go to central park and wait 15 minutes and my minions will come and bring you too me and your new life will begin".

With that he waited to see who will take the bait to his flyer so a couple of weeks later Sword was passing by a flyer and saw some girls crowding around it talking among themselves so he walked over and got girlish giggles and fluttering eyelids one girl said " Hello there cutie want to come with me to central park and meet Paradigm?."

Sword looked angry he snarled at the girl " No i don't want to meet the man who gene-slammed me into a Nymph that has to knock up ladies every day to survive goodbye and one thing don't go to Paradigm as he will gene-slam you into a monster and no-one will want to go near you and will run away from you even your parent's will not recognize you and chase you out of the house".

With that Sword stormed off leaving the girls looking hurt and also crying one girl said " Man what a jerk i am gonna get him for that what is your name by the way?."

The girl said " My name is Onyx what's yours and your friends names?."

The girls introduced themselves to Onyx starting with " My name is Ruby over there is Gold, Sliver, Red and lastly Blue i am sorry about that jerk we all had crappy lives with crap parent's so let's head to central park and become Paradigm's newest members OK let's move".

Meanwhile back at home Ripster had noticed Sword was looking quite quiet about something so she asked " Whats wrong hunny Nymph?."

Sword said " Well i was coming home hunny when i saw some girls around a poster that was put up by Paradigm looking for new members so one girl asked me if i wanted to come along and meet Paradigm but i was kinda angry also a little snappy with her as i said that i had not interest in going with her to meet Paradigm so i headed back here i don't what happened when i left them at the poster".

Back with the girls they were in Central Park waiting for Paradigm's minions when Onyx said "Do you want to how how i came to be here today?."

they all nodded so Onyx started to tell them about her past life before the start of her new one.

(Onyx's flashback)

Onyx is a bright, intelligent 17 year old with black hair, green eyes she is wearing a black tank top, black trousers complete with black trainers she is well loved by her family and little sister but Jealousy has a way of ruining someone's life and it was her brother who became jealous of her and it began to corrupt him mind and he hatched a plan while Onyx was at school the rumor was she had said that her family were all worthless to her and her family believed the rumor he had told them so when she got home she found all her stuff in the garden and her brother was smirking at her while her father gave her a right shouting at making her run away until she was beside the poster out of breath and meeting her new family.

The girls all had shocked looks so Ruby started to tell her past which everyone noticed was very hard for her.

(Ruby's Flashback)

Ruby is a bright, nice 18 year old she has flowing red hair, light red eyes, she wears a blazing red tank top, red trousers and red trainers

she was loved by her family and friends so her parent's invited her uncle over to celebrate her 18 birthday unknowing that her uncle hated Ruby with a vengeance so at the party he was going to get her from her room when she opened the door dressed beautifully to impress he punched her hard in the stomach knocking her back into her room he grabbed her by the throat ripped her clothes to shreds and raped her then lead crying into the living room where everyone was shocked to see her appearance she told them that it was her uncle and he had raped her but to her horror he denied it in front of her making her out to be the bad guy which everyone said to her making her flee from the house and to the poster where she meet everyone.

Gold then told her story oh how she came to be here this fateful day

(Gold's flashback)

Gold used to be a happy housewife she was 20 years old she wears a beautiful gold dress which was suitable for work complete with gold shoes and had a great life she even had a wonderful husband by the name of Dan and they worked together in the same office in a sales department then one day the manager held a meeting to tell everyone who got the job that had been announced last week he said " The person getting the managers job is Gold congrats"

Everyone cheered for her but she saw Dan standing there with fury in his face which everyone had suddenly noticed he snarled evilly at her " Well done hunny getting the job of your dreams in spite of having to bribe people to get the job".

The manager said to Gold " HOW DARE YOU BRIBE YOUR WAY TO GET THE JOB PACK YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE RIGHT NOW".

Gold had tears in her eyes as she got her stuff and fled the only place that she was happy in and she only stopped running when she was out of breath and at the lamppost with the poster on it.

Everyone stared in shock at her upon hearing this story so Sliver told her story which she cringes about all the time.

(Sliver's flashback)

Sliver was a normal 16 year old she wore Sliver jeans with a sliver t-shirt complete with sliver trainers but her life wasn't perfect every day when she came home her parent's who never cared about her who would beat her up almost every day then leave her lying there crying her eyes out while her parent's went out leaving her alone but one day when she got home late the reason for this she was attending self defense lessons which her parent's never knew she was taking but as usual when she got in her parent's snarled at her " LATE AGAIN YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH".

Her father lunged at her but Sliver shocked him completely by dodging to the side and kicked him hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him her mother stood stock still frozen in shock Sliver sneered at them " NOT SO COCKY NOW ARE YOU YOU TWO ARE PATHETIC EXAMPLES FOR PARENT'S I HAVE EVER SEEN YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON ME AGAIN I AM LEAVING".

With that Sliver pelted out of the door and ran away from that hell hole of a life she had and came to a stop right beside the poster and her new family

There were shocked gasps from all round so now it was Red's turn to tell her tale of how she came to be here.

(Red's flashback)

Red was a happy 19 year old she had a light red hair, blue eyes , she wears a light red t-shirt with light red trousers and red sneakers but Red didn't have a perfect family the family she had hated her for being so popular with her friends also at school and used to bully her constantly but when Red turned 19 her family decided to humiliate her in front of her friends so they allowed Red to invite her friends over for her 19 birthday party and they had made a video just for the occasion soon it was time for Red to blow out the candles on her birthday cake which she did to everyone's cheers but then her family put the film on and everyone looked horrified even Red her family sneered " That's what we think of you Red little miss popular well you are not huh?."

Red looked hurt so she fled from her home hearing the evil laughs from her family but their sneers turned to horrified looks when one of Red's friends shouted at them " YOU LOT DON'T DESERVE A DAUGHTER LIKE RED YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE IT POSSIBLE FOR YOUR SON TO GO INTO THE COLLEGE HE WAS WANTING TO GET INTO".

But with Red she was running away fast leaving her old life behind and only came to a stop at the lamppost with the flyer

seeing the looks of everyone's faces and now finally it was now Blue's turn to tell her tale.

(Blue's flashback)

Blue is a happy 21 year old she has light blue hair, beautiful light blue eyes she wears a light blue tank top with light blue trousers and blue trainers she never felt love from her family when she was growing up so when she was offered a job somehow her family found out when she got back home they made her go into the living room and she said " I have got a ob at Sales limited".

Her family looked at each other then her father said " Well done now give us the money you earn you work for us not your company".

The look of Blue's face was pure shock she snarled at them shocking them " I WILL NEVER HAND MY MONEY TO YOU I WORK HARD FOR THE MONEY TO PAY THE BILLS THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SO MY ANSWER IS NO".

Her father and family looked horrified then two seconds later he snarled at her " WELL THEN GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK YOU ARE NO LONER PART OF THIS FAMILY WHEN YOU REFUSED TO GIVE US YOUR MONEY."

With that Blue was chucked out of the house so she ran all the way to the lamppost where she meet her new family.

Footsteps finished her tale to them looking around to see Paradigm's minions come towards them so Slobster said " come with us to your new life".

so the girls were led to Paradigm's lair where they saw benches with pictures of Mythical creatures on them so Paradigm said " Hello there ladies take your pick and choose carefully as once you choose a form there is no reversing it alright".

Onyx went to the mermaid bench and lay down on it, Gold choose the dragon because everyone was scared by them in the past , Ruby went for the troll because of it's strength, Sliver choose the Fairy for the beauty, Red choose the Unicorn as it was her favorite animal of past times, and lastly Blue went for the Elf for their cunning and also because she had watched the hobbit movies.

So with their choices made their injections went into them causing them to scream out in pain then they were released from their bonds and they transformed.

Onyx being a mermaid fell to the floor as her tail took the place of her legs her gills came into focus her fingers turned into claws her human teeth grew into fangs as in the past times Mermaids eat the unsuspecting sailors who came to near then her transformation stopped she was beautiful as Killimari helped her into the big tank which she happily splashed around breathing in relief.

Gold screamed in pain as she began to grow wings her transformation was painful beyond belief but a beautiful song echoed around the base making them all turn to the sound which was Onyx singing to calm Gold as she transformed her hair stayed in the same place as she was half dragon her fingers were turning into claws and her eyes were becoming dragon like she even had a dragon tail sprouting out of her back end, her teeth were falling out to be replaced with fangs and lastly she grew horns she walked up to the tank where both she and Onyx stared at each other Gold walked up the steps and meet Onyx as she swam to the surface they both kissed to giggle from the other girls before they screamed in pain as they transformed.

Ruby sprouted upwards her face was turning troll like with fangs and claws and her skin were a different colour.

Sliver was transforming into a fairy her wings were sprouting from her back making her look beautiful but her finger's were turning into claws she felt someone hugging her from behind it was Ruby Sliver snuggled into Ruby as her fangs and claws grew into place they both kissed making Paradigm smile at the scene.

Red was becoming a unicorn a horn was sprouting from her forehead and all her body was turning white and she was growing a mane.

And finally Blue was turning into a Elf but it was similar to a human so Red held Blue close as she grow pointed ears long flowing hair and quick cunning so her transformation finished to Blue purring in Red's arms so it was nighttime so Paradigm said " OK ladies now that you lot are couples now go get some sleep Killimari and Slobster will show you to your rooms and tomorrow we will discuss your new names then i will send you out on your first mission sleep well new couples".

So with that the girls new life will begin and looking forward to the future with each other.


	26. Chapter 26

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 26 The girls go on their first mission to retrieve Paradigm's equipment from the police

Next morning the girls were standing in front of Paradigm who was excited to send the girls on their fist mission so he said " Well ladies time to send you on your first mission oh and for your new names well i had a think and i have come up with Aqua for you Onyx, Blaze for you Gold, Trix for you Ruby, Mystic for Sliver Mystery for Red and finally Talia for Blue what do you girls think?."

The girls liked their new names so Talia said " What mission do you have for us master?."

Paradigm smiled and said " Well my old gear got confiscated by the police so i am wondering could you girls go get it back for me and also have fun out there while you are it".

The girls nodded so they set off on their mission making sure never to be seen so as they went through the park a little girl thought Sliver was a real fairy so she said " Excuse me are you a real fairy?."

Sliver bent down to the little lady and said " Sure am little lady what are you doing here all alone?."

The little lady introduced herself as Emily and said " I had a fight with my father so i was hiding here but i don't know where in the park he is now."

Sliver said " You girls go on ahead i will help Emily make up with her father alright?."

Ruby kissed Sliver on the lips then headed off towards the police station so Emily and her father were reunited he said " I am sorry i shouted at you Emily come one let's go home".

So Mystic joined the girls outside the police station so Aqua had an idea so she said " I have an idea my hypnotic song can hypnotize the guards so i will ask them to show us where Paradigm's gear is what do you lot think?."

The girls thought that was a wonderful idea so in the police station everyone was working until a beautiful song echoed from outside entrancing everyone in the police station then the girls entered so Mystic said to an officer " Excuse me do you have Paradigm's old gear here by any chance?."

The guard said " Yes his gear is here come this way".

So with that the girls got Paradigm's gear back and Aqua sang her song fully and killed all the policemen in the police station and walked way from the scene calm as you like and walked through the park they noticed a burger joint and had something to eat then headed back to Paradigm's lair where he was waiting for them he said " So how did it go?."

In answer Aqua presented his old gear to him to him smiling like a big kid he said " Thank you ladies and i have a gift for you the ability to turn back into human's at will".

The girls were enveloped in light for a brief second then it faded to reveal the girls in human form so he said " Get some sleep ladies i will need you tomorrow".

So the ladies went to bed dreaming about tomorrow and what will happen


	27. Chapter 27

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 27 Joan wears glasses for the day

Joan was wondering what funny thing to do today so she was watching one of the quiz shows when she saw the person who was asking the questions wearing glasses so she thought she would wear glasses for the day so she found a pair in the dresser door and put them on when Sword came in to him doing a double take he said " Hell what are you doing wearing those glasses for hunny?."

Ripster smiled and explained to Sword calming down but he said " OK hunny but to be honest with i think you look like geek wearing those glasses and i am sure everyone else would think along those lines i will see you at breakfast."

With that he left Joan was left feeling rather hurt at what he said so she headed to breakfast where everyone gaped at her wearing glasses she said " So what do you lot think of my glasses which i am going to wear for the day?."

Her sister's simply ignored her only saying " Well geek would you please find our sister and bring her back here as we want her back to normal".

Storm, Sunset Jr and Sword Jr simply screamed and said " WHERE IS RIPSTER YOU GEEK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER WE WANT OUR RIPSTER BACK RIGHT NOW".

Joan's feelings were truly hurt now she pelted out the front door crying her heart making the rest feel suddenly very ashamed of themselves so they pelted out the door after her but couldn't find her unaware that she had flung her glasses into the river and was sitting on a park bench crying her eyes out so Storm was looking in the park when she saw Ripster sitting there crying so she jumped up on the bench beside Ripster and said " I'm sorry me and my friends freaked out like that it is just that we have never seen you with glasses on and we kinda jumped to the conclusion that you had been taken over by a geek".

That floored Joan completely so she smiled and wiped her eyes and they headed back to the base together where she was hugged by everyone happy to have her back again so Sword swept her off her feet and said " I'm sorry love i am going to make it up to you".

So several hours later Ripster was back to her old self and was never going to wear glasses again so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	28. Chapter 28

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 28 Becky teaches Sword how to roller skate

Today Becky was thinking about going to go roller skating when Sword knocked on her door to her purring when she opened the door and got a kiss from Sword who scoop her into his arms so a couple of hours later She said " I am going to teach you how to roller skate Sword alright?."

Sword nodded looking kinda nervous as he had never roller skated before so he grabbed his skates along with Streex who had said to Ripster about teaching Sword how to roller skate so they all went to the roller skate park where Sword put his roller skates on which caught loads of girls interest's about seeing a new kid learning how to roller skate but it was his teacher that caught everyone off guard.

So on the skate track Sword had put his roller skates on and was being taught how to roller skate by Streex when some boy's noticed him being taught by Streex so he was doing well on the roller skates when they interrupted one guy punched Sword in the stomach sneering " What''s a loser like you doing here with this beautiful girl?."

Becky punched the guy in the face saying " LEAVE MY SEXY BOYFRIEND ALONE YOU JERKS".

The boys stepped back in shock at this as Becky helped Sword to his feet When they were surround by the rest of the street sharks the boys legged it leaving them alone so Sword once he got the wind back in his stomach said " Thank you Becky for helping me".

She purred happily as Sword gave her a kiss on the lips so Sword continued practicing and was getting better on the roller skates when the boys decided to interrupt again but they had back up this time so they attacked Sword again but this time Sword was ready he sliced one guy's eye out with his roller skate and hit another in the stomach making the boys fully legging it this time.

So Sword went back to his training in peace and fully learned how to roller skate to his girls cheering for him so on the way back they saw Paradigm's minions causing trouble to some people so Sword and crew jumped into the fray and beat the Seavients into a hasty retreat so Sword and co headed home where they all had tea and bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them.


	29. Chapter 29

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 29 Cindy teaches Sword how to skateboard

Today Cindy was wanting to teach Sword how to Skateboard when there was a knock on her door to her opening to see Sword's smiling face so she let him in where his mouth hotly stole over hers so Several hours later she lay in Sword's arms purring in contentment so she kissed him on the lips then said " I was just wondering if you wanted to learn how to skateboard Sword?."

Sword nodded saying " Sure i would love to be taught how to skateboard from you sexy girl so shall we get started?."

So after Breakfast they all headed to the skateboard park which raised a lot of interest from everyone there so Sword got all his equipment on and following Cindy was learning the basics of the skateboard and was getting the hang of it when some bullies decided to spoil everything for Sword as they had the hots for Cindy and didn't like Sword in the least being with her.

So the bullies came zooming fast towards them but Sword dodged with such speed that the bullies didn't have time to stop before zooming straight into the lake to everyone laughing when they came up expelling water so Sword continued his skateboard practice when the bullies decided to butt in again one of then snarled at him " WHAT IS A LOSER LIKE YOU HANGING OUT WITH SEXY GIRL".

Cindy smirked at the boys and said " He is my boyfriend for you information and better looking than you lot so if you excuse us he has skateboard practice to do see you later".

The bullies were looking gobsmacked at what Cindy had said so they were not going to leave Sword alone so Cindy threw her watch off scaring the bullies when her form changed into Slammu of the street sharks she roared at them " IF I SEE YOU LOT BULLYING MY MAN AGAIN YOU LOT ARE GOING TO BE THROWN BACK INTO THE LAKE UNDERSTAND?."

They ran for it in fear leaving Sword along to him breathing a sigh if relief as they were really getting on his nerves so he smiled at Cindy and said " Thank you very much hunny they were really starting to get on my nerves so let's continue with the skateboarding shall we."

So Sword fully mastered the skateboard then Cindy thought it was time for Sword go on the ramps so Sword had the time of his life on the skateboard ramps having fun pulling off moves and doing stunts so the sun started to set so they headed home wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	30. Chapter 30

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 30 Paradigm gains a new member by the name of Cecily

(Cecily's Pov)

Hello there my name is Cecily i am 26 years old i have jet black but i have dyed the top of my head a vivid purple i am an emo girl as you might put it i wear jet black clothes and pure black shoes with black makeup i used to live with my family but i had to move because of my uncle as he was trying to get into my pants so i left without telling anyone.

So I went looking for a job and I soon found one at the Factory shop as a retail assistant so I was heading home when I heard a noise coming from an alleyway but I ignored and continued on home when I heard the noise again but before I could turn round a bag went over my head and I was knocked out cold I could hear a voice saying " We have acquired the target Master Paradigm heading home now."

So a couple of hours later I came too to find myself strapped to a bench with a huge looking injection inches away from my neck and standing there was Paradigm the man himself i yelled at him " Let me go you monster i am not your puppet that you could use to do your bidding."

He just sneered and the injection went into my neck i screamed out in pure agony as i began to change i screamed " OW THIS HURTS MORE THAN I CAN HANDLE my fingers were turning into jet black claws my teeth were falling out to be replaced with Orca teeth my clothes were ripped from me as my body expanded outwards and lastly my hair fell out as my orca fin took it's place then the pain faded so i stood up shakily but for reason i wasn't under his spell which he could clearly see he snarled at me saying " How is this possible? you are not under my control?."

I said " Huh master what is wrong?."

Paradigm looked shocked but said " Oh nothing is wrong Ocean i am just shocked that you still had your mind thats all".

Suddenly the ground shook beneath us and the street sharks jumped out of the ground accompanied by a Nymph a handsome one at that who grabbed me and jumped down the hole shocking me completely he said " Don't worry I'm about what happened to you but don't worry we will help you adjust to your new life as a killer whale hybrid."

I felt my mind going under my master's mind control and it took over but i pretended to be my normal self so back at the enemy's base i was sitting on a chair talking to the handsome male Nymph when a male killer whale came in and said " Hello there my name is Moby Lick what is your name cutie?."

I smiled and said " My name is Cecily nice to meet you".

So that night rolled around so while everyone was sleeping i vanished into the night and went back to Paradigm's lair where i found him waiting i said " I have returned master what are your orders for tomorrow".

He said " For now we will get some sleep then i will give you your orders tomorrow and meet the rest of your teammates alright?."

I nodded so i was shown my room where i bunked down for the night wondering what the future will bring me


	31. Chapter 31

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 31 Sally helps the street sharks save Cecily from Paradigm

(Sally's Pov)

Hi there my name is Sally well i am an emo girl i am 25 years old i wear a black and red dress with red slippers.

I am also in a band named Emo thunder my hair is black hair with red highlights i was walking home after saying goodbye to my band when i saw the street sharks and a young man fighting Paradigm's minions while yelling at the woman who was with Paradigm's minions " Cecily you have to snap out of it can't you see this is not you".

But Cecily only laughed and blasted the handsome man against the wall almost knocking him out then vanishing into the night before they could get to her i ran over and helped him up saying " Are you alright?."

He nodded and said " Yeah i am alright thank you for asking though".

I said " My name is Sally nice to meet you".

He nodded and introduced himself as Sword and also introduced the street sharks to me so he escorted me home and got me safely home then made his way home to his family who were still wondering how to save Cecily.

Meanwhile Sally was phoning her friends telling them of the day she had to one girl saying " Did you say Sword by any chance as he is the husband of Ripster of the street sharks and Sara was planning to take over the world and have Sword as her soul mate but Ripster stopped her dead in her tracks".

So the following day Sally was heading to her studio to practice with her band when Cecily and her seaveints friends tried to kidnap her but Sally was no pushover and beat them up with her guitar but Cecily knocked her out from behind but this didn't go unnoticed Sword and his daughter Sunset had been out shopping and had seen everything so they speed off home.

When i came too i found myself strapped to a chair and standing over me with a sneer on his face was Paradigm he said " Well well my latest subject is awake now to inject you with Mako shark DNA wait what was that rumbling sound?."

A loud rumbling sound had started to appear in the base then the Street Sharks jumped out of the ground and attacked Paradigm as he had pressed an alarm button and i was freed from the straps by Ripster i noticed the Make shark DNA injection so i stole it and pelted away from the base where i hid in the shadows and watched Cecily beating the living daylights out of the Street sharks that's when i decided to help them free Cecily from the mind control so i injected myself with the Mako shark DNA it was a painful transformation My hands were turning into claws my tail came out from behind i saw to my horror my dress was ripped from me as my body expanded and grew my fin was coming out of my back as my hair began to fall out my teeth were falling out to be replaced with shark fangs.

The transformation stopped but i wasn't afraid i knew what to do to help the street sharks so i sharkdived back to my crew who was practicing they were shocked when they saw one of them said " Sally is that you what happened?."

I explained and i said " I have an idea of how we can help Cecily brake out of the mind control we need to sing the song we played at the concert come on Paradigm's lair is this way".

back at Paradigm's lair Cecily was putting up a fair fight when me and my crew came busting in with guitar's and drums and base speakers and quickly set up confusing everyone then i said " Hello ladies and gentleman our band name is Emo Thunder and Mrs Cecily we have a special song just for you today hit it girls".

Hey, yo  
(Uh, uh)  
All they wanna do is dance

That's all they wanna do  
(Uh, uh)

Get-Get it  
Get-Get it (what?)  
Get-Get it (what?)

This is that automatic I stay fresh like I'm wrapped in plastic  
Beat goes fast, exceed galactic  
Southside boy we Cadillactic Charismatic,  
Asiatic, I hustle for mathematics  
Cameras, action, stay status  
Act the type of yo favorite actress  
Gucci, Rocking  
Coochies, Popping  
Movie, Watching  
Booties, Shopping  
Body, moving, showing, grooving, styling and being fly  
I touch the masses like a Catholic.  
Expensive rap shit, my future's backlit  
Ain't a act with gack who macks and stacks my  
Venac attracts y'all react so let's go, uh

This is that new shit.  
Keep tearing ya mind.  
That Universal Mind Control, now move your behind.  
You know you like it, it's calling your name.  
Nigga, this is that new shit and it don't feel the same.  
It's that bang

Some pop, some lock, some move robotic.  
Like Cash Money, I stay in pocket.  
You MC's Ra-Ra-Ra Rock, don't stop it.  
Chicks exotic, mix hypnotic?  
Superhero-row Boy I'm bionic.  
You a fad, I'm another level supersponic?  
Girl you bout' it,  
You can strip like comic and trance to melodic, techno-tronic

Beats, rocking  
Seats, dropping  
C, popping  
Streets, rocking  
Freaking, shaking, money making, styling and being fly.

I'm the one the lady,  
Ladies chose to strip and pose to,  
Take off their close to,  
Toast to the one that goes coast to coast  
Don't miss the global focal let's go, uh

Get-Get it  
Get-Get it  
Get-Get it

I am a Renegade,  
I've never been afraid,  
Fresh and I'm getting paid the future,  
Future of this age.  
From the south, so I talk this way.  
Twista hate at the Grand Marque,  
Rock the fly shit like everyday till the top and im on my way.  
Let's go, uh

Get-Get it  
Get-Get it  
Get-Get it

While we were playing i could see Cecily eye's going wide as memories flowed through her mind of her parent's controlling her until her friends helped her to break free of their control thats when Cecily broke free of the mind control and her eyes came back to normal eye colour making everyone cheer she punched Paradigm in the chest and sprinted to Swords side making him smile as Sally say " OK GIRLS LET'S BRING THIS PLACE DOWN".

One of them cranked it up and the rumbling sounds erupted around us as the warehouse started to come down around us so we all sharkdived out of the base leaving Paradigm behind with his minions who were getting him out of there so back at the base Sally says to Joan " I must apologize for one of my band members actions towards to your husband Joan".

Joan nodded and shook hands with Sally and with Cecily she was being hugged by Moby who was worried about her so she said " I have no place to go Moby so can i leave with you if that is okay with you?."

He nodded happily so Cecily moved in with Moby to everyone's happy looks so everyone had tea and bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	32. Chapter 32

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 32 Cecily and Sally gain the ability to turn human

Cecily and Sally were wondering how the Street Sharks have the ability to turn from Sharks to human whenever they wish so Cecily knocked on Ripster's door to her opening it and saying " Hi Cecily and Sally what brings you two here may i ask?."

Cecily explained the reason why they were here to Ripster nodding in understanding so she invited them inside where they heard the shower going so Ripster explained about Sword to the girls gasping in shock so Sword came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist he saw Cecily and Sally and said " Oh hello ladies what brings you two here may i ask?."

The two girls giggled which raised an eyebrow from Sword so Cecily and Sally came over and kissed Sword on the lips giggling at the shocked look on his face Sword grinned at them and returned the kiss to the girls making them giggle so he whispered to Sally " Shall we have some fun beautiful lady?."

Sally purred in response along with Cecily so they both stripped down making Ripster and Sword smile so Sword tossed the towel onto the floor making the girls blush so Sword went onto the bed with Sally and they both kissed.

(Sally Pov's)

I kissed Sword on the lips he took off his watch and i gasped at his amazing form that was reveled to me he lowered gently onto me i was shocked he was such a gentleman he moved down my body hearing my moans of pleasure he whispered " You OK?."

I smiled at his concern for me he drank from my entrance making me writhe panting in pleasure when i saw Cecily sit on Sword's legs she bite him on the neck to him returning it like a lover would to her panting in pleasure Cecily said " Make her cum right in front of us sexy boy".

Behind us i saw Ripster smirking as she removed her clothes so he thrust inside me i gasped out in pleasure he was amazing i was pulled up onto his legs panting hard he grabbed my waist and pushed me up and down on his shaft i was in pure heavenly bliss a plain i have never crossed before i felt my release near and he pinned me to the blanket my eyes were alight with fiery passion i whispered " I love you Sword".

He whispered back " I love you too Sally".

Then he released inside my womb oh it was pure heaven he collapsed beside me i was concerned but he smiled and said " Don't worry i am alright come here Cecily thank you for waiting".

(Cecily's Pov)

We both kissed then he lowered me to the bed hearing the giggles from Sally and Ripster who had climbed onto the bed beside Sally who was asking Ripster how she gained the ability to turn human meanwhile i was panting in pleasure as Sword was thrusting in and out of me our hands intertwined as his amazingness inside me was working a beautiful rythem inside me soon i was pinned to the bed our bodies ridged with sweat he panted " You ready coz it gonna be awesome?."

I nodded he went inside me again i cried out in pure bliss his sperm huge, thick wads of it was setting my insides on fire making me see stars then he rolled off me panting i smiled at Sally who returned the smile so she explained how Ripster and her sister's became human to her looking shocked.

(Ripster's pov)

I climbed onto my husband who growled a nymph like growl to me returning the growl he hands went to my hips and thrust down i gasped out in pleasure with the two girls watching eyes boggling he flipped over so he was on top i smirked at him saying " Very sneaky my love very sneaky".

He smirked and went fully inside of me my eyes flew open a pure erotic gasp escaped my lips soon he had found a rythem inside me we could hear the girls talking in the background so he asked " So were you telling the sexy ladies how you got the ability to turn human?."

I nodded and panted out " Yes i did my love i am horny hurry".

He didn't leave me waiting he went faster inside me to me pulling me down onto me gasping in pure pleasure soon i was pinned to the bed as i felt our releases near he released inside me of i cried out in pure bliss making the girls gasp in happiness to see me getting done so he said afterwards so let's go and see Mrs Mystic as she gave Jab the ability to turn human first hows that for a idea?."

We all nodded so we headed off towards the fairground to see Mrs Mystic panting hard blood running from a wound on her shoulder Cecily and Sally ran over to her and asked " Are you alright what happened?."

An evil laugh sounded making us look up to see the culprit a girl by the name of Clara who said " Thank you for the item Mystic your usefulness is over now good day".

With that she ran off but Cecily and Sally were hot on her heels while me and Ripster were taking care of Mrs Mystic Sword was tending to Mrs Mystic wound so she asked " Who were those two ladies with you two?."

Sword explained to Mrs Mystic to her nodding in understanding to a couple of seconds later a loud scream echoes through the fairground then Sally and Cecily reappeared with Mrs Mystic item both were covered in blood making Sword and Ripster to ask questions but before they could do so Sally and Cecily said " It's not our it's belongs to that bitch Clara who dared to steal from Mrs Mystic".

Mrs Mystic smiled and said " Thank you very much girls i will grant you the ability to change from shark to human at will."

Bright light surround the girls then the light faded so the girls gave their change to human a go.

Cecily hanged first her claws were turning back into fingers, as she was changing she was howling " Ow this hurts like anything as her fin was retreating into her back her hair was coming into her scalp her tail was vanishing her body was shrinking down and then lastly her shark teeth were falling out to be replaced with human teeth when she stopped changing she was human again but topless so she covered her chest in embarrassment and then stuck her tongue to make sure it was normal

So Sally had a go her shark teeth were falling out to be replaced with human teeth she cried out in pain " Ah this hurts like anything" but for Sally her clothes were ripped from her making her bare naked so her shark claws were turning into human fingers her hair was returning to her scalp her body was shrinking down to her original size her tail was vanishes complete with her shark fin then the transformation stopped she felt her back to make he was human but she saw herself in the mirror and she screamed in shock so Mrs Mystic hurried and got her a towel then asked questions about what clothes they used to wear so Sally and Cecily told her what clothes they used to wear so while Mrs Mystic went and got them their clothes Sally asked Cecily " What was your life all of this happened?."

Cecily said " Well i used to be happy living with my family but i caught the eyes of my uncle who was making unhealthy advances towards me so i decided to stop him in his tracks and told my parent's clean straight in front of him making run away in fear so i decided to move out and found myself a house with a job but then all this madness happened by the Sally you look beautiful what about you Sally what was your life like?."

Sally said " Well my dad used to beat my mum up when i was little but when i turned fifteen he turned his attention to me but i wasn't having any of that so i flung him out of the house as i was a very good singer when i was a little girl and mum encouraged me to become a band leader of the Eco Thunder and i meet my band members who also had the same experience like me so we became the Eco thunder which totally became popular oh here comes Mrs Mystic with some clothes.

Mrs Mystic had returned with clothes for Cecily a black T-shirt complete with a black Leotard and for Sally a red and black dress complete with a light blue Leotard so the girls got changed into their clothes and so they waved goodbye to Mrs Mystic and headed off home where everyone bunked down for the night wondering what the future holds for all of them


	33. Chapter 33

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 33 Sally meets Rox

It was a nice sunny day so Sally had decided to have a walk around the town and maybe catch up with her friends so she headed into town where she caught the eye of another singer it was Rox who was sitting at a table in the nearby cafe so he walked to the base and asked Ripster " I was wondering who this girl was Ripster do you know who she is?."

Ripster said " Ah that lady you are talking about would be Sally she has a band and it is called Emo Thunder she is the lead singer and guitarist i think she is going to practice with her band today and also just have a look around town".

Rox gave her the thumbs up and departed to Ripster to gasp out in pure erotic bliss as Sword had entered her from her back end so he closed the door and pushed Ripster onto the floor thrusting and in out of her panting hard with pure bliss so she pushed back as he thrust forward they both cried out in pleasure as he filled with pure blissfulness they collapsed onto the floor panting hard Ripster moaned " Oh Sword you are so romantic".

He smiled and they both kissed so with Sally she was busy practicing with her band when Rox came strolling in looking around he heard them singing so he sat down and listened to their songs which he found were really moving and powerful so when they finished he came over making the girls giggle at the sight of him so Sally looked over as Rox said " Hi there you must be Sally Ripster told me about you my name is Rox".

Sally said " Nice to meet you Rox did you like our band and our songs?."

He nodded suddenly feeling nervous so he said " Um would you like me to show you around town Sally?."

Sally blushed at this and said " Y..Yes i would like that very much Rox thank you so um shall we go just now if you like?."

Rox blushed as well so she said " I will see you girls later OK have fun".

The girls giggled and waved to Sally and Rox one of them said " They look good together don't you girls think so?."

The other girls nodded so with Sally and Rox they were busy strolling around town so Rox plucked up his courage and said " Will you go out with me Sally i..i love you very much".

Sally jumped into his arms and kissed him deep and full of love to him growling happily into the kiss so they broke the kiss for air she said " I love you too Rox and yes i will go out with you."

Rox laughed and spun Sally around and they headed into a popular restaurant where they had a romantic lunch which Rox paid for so they decided to head to the cinema where they were meet by Cecily and Moby who were also going to the cinema so they saw a porn movie on Rox said " We don't have to do it in here if you don't want to we can go to a hotel".

Sally kissed him on the lips to Cecily doing the same thing as well so they paid and went inside and as the film was starting Sally kissed Rox very deeply and broke the kiss blushing to Rox return the kiss and took off her coat so they removed their clothes and she was lowered to the floor.

(Sally's Pov)

Rox kissed me on the lips then moved down my body hearing my moans of pleasure turning him on he reached my entrance and drank from me making me writhe in pleasure i release was his undoing so he thrust into me i cried out in pleasure so he waited for me to adjust so he moved in and out of me the both of panting in pleasure he pulled me onto his legs kissing me like pleasure with his hands moving me up and down panting hard in pleasure soon he pushed me to the floor our bodies were ridged with sweat he whispered " I love you Sally".

I whispered " I love you too Rox".

He came inside me i cried out in pure bliss he collapsed beside me panting hard in pleasure i rolled onto him purring in pleasure i whispered " What a great movie huh my sexy rocker?."

He growled and said " Yes it was my lovely girlfriend".

So after the cinema Rox walked Sally home happy at last to have a girlfriend in his life and Sally was happy to have Rox as her boyfriend so at her front door they kissed again so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	34. Chapter 34

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 34 Ryan gets into trouble at school

Ryan thought nothing could go wrong at school today but oh how wrong he was going to be so today he was on the school bus happily looking forward to school when one of the school bullies decided to pick on him all day today as he had seen him going to the Street Sharks base and seeing Ryan hanging out with Ripster's child so he was going to make Ryan's life hell all day today.

Soon Ryan arrived at school and was heading to class when he almost got jumped but thanks to the monster hunter games he was quick on his feet he dodged to one side laughing at Sonic as he crash landed on the floor he said " Not quick enough Sonic to bully me ha ha".

So he headed off to class leaving a furious Sonic standing there blushing furiously as Ryan went into his class so class began and barley fifteen minutes later Ryan was called into the headmaster's office looking confused the headmaster said " Ryan can i ask you something?."

Ryan said " Is this about Sonic almost jumping me before class began headmaster?."

The headmaster looked shocked at this then nodded and sternly "Yes it is he came saying you jumped him outside the classroom so i am afraid i am going to give you a warning Ryan alright".

Ryan nodded sadly thanks to that Bully he got a warning so he headed back to class looking down in the face which Sonic had noticed and for some reason he wasn't happy at seeing Ryan sad as believe it or not everyone Sonic has a crush on Ryan ever since he started going to high school so Ryan was angry but his day couldn't get any worse than it already was when at break-time Sara Sonic's older sister came strolling over to Ryan at break while he was chatting to his friends and said " HA HA LOSER GOT YOU INTO TROUBLE AT LAST NOW BE MY BOYFRIEND OR ELSE."

Ryan snarled " Like hell i will Sara you are a stuck up jerk who treats people like shit no wonder you haven't got any friends leave me alone or i will clip on you to the headmaster Sally oh i feel really sorry for Sonic having a bulling big sister like you".

Sara had a look of pure shock on her face before she ran away crying in tears which Sonic had noticed so one of Ryan's friends said " There is something you should know Ryan ever since you came to School Sonic has a crush on you he wasn't the one who clipped on you to the headmaster before class it was Sara and ever time he tried to come and talk to you he get's all giddy and stuff like that".

(Ryan's Pov)

I stood there in shock before noticing Sonic with his friends playing football so i strolled over to Sonic and asked " Can i borrow Sonic for a while i need to talk to him about something if that is alright with you lot?."

His friends nodded so around the back of the sheds Sonic said " What do you want to talk to me about Ryan?."

I kissed him clean on the mouth shocking him into silence i said " I am sorry about not noticing your advances Sonic i think your sister is going to get revenge on me but i am not gonna date her i have someone better than her."

Sonic looked shocked before jumping into my arms kissing me on the lips to loud cheers to us looking around the whole school was cheering at seeing us get together but Sara had went to the headmaster and his voice sounded over the intercom " Ryan report to the headmaster's office immediately".

One of my friends said " Sara has lied to the headmaster we better go and clear this up before you get into real trouble Ryan".

So we reached the headmaster's office and i was shown inside the headmaster saw me holding hands with Sonic and smiled before looking serious but before he could say anything Sonic stepped forward and said " Headmaster there is something you should know i wasn't the one who clipped on Ryan before class it was Sara she was bullying Ryan into becoming her boyfriend and now she has lied again to you for telling whatever stupid reason as he was chatting to his friends at break-time when she came over and said " HA HA LOSER GOT YOU INTO TROUBLE AT LAST BECOME MY BOYFRIEND OR ELSE".

The headmaster looked shocked at this information so he said rather angrily " Thank you very much for telling me this OK son send your sister in to see me i am glad you have confessed your feelings for Ryan and i am glad Ryan has returned your feelings you can go now".

So they exited the headmaster's office shocking Sara to them holding hands and kissing like lovers so her father called her in and he gave her such a right dressing down of her life shocking her completely so a few moments later she came out crying like anything so school ended so Ryan escorted Sonic home and kissed him on the lips outside his front door so they said goodbye and he headed home feeling on top of the world to his older sister's shocked looks when at tea-time he was happily telling them about his relationship with Sonic also saying that he didn't care what anyone thought of him he was in love with Sonic and that was that to his family looking happy about this so they all went to bed wondering what new adventures awaited them


	35. Chapter 35

Kidnapped by my big sister Ripster

Chapter 35 Sonic's life with the street sharks

Sonic the goldfish was swimming around in his tank thinking of nothing in particular when he saw his master coming down the stairs yawning wide in the mouth he happily perked up when Slammu saw him swimming around happily so she came over with his food and tipped some into his bowl happily watching him eating up his food with gusto soon as he was feed he flipped his tail it was his way of saying thank you which made Slammu smile so she said " I wonder what your life was like before you meet me Sonic pretty boring huh?."

Sonic thought about this he had never thought of his previous life before now as he was happy to be wanted for a change and that was something his new life with the Street sharks was something special and he was a part of it as before his previous owner wasn't interesting or anything like that she was super lazy but she feed him but when she was left penniless she had to give him up it was heart-breaking for her but it was upsetting for Sonic he loved his first owner to death but she gave him away hoping to give him a better start of life.

Now here he was with the famous Street Sharks and enjoying life to the fullest well for a goldfish it was staying in his tank watching the street sharks going on missions and listening to their adventures from Slammu who would come over and speak to him hearing all the info of her missions was exciting to say the least.

Today as usual Sonic schedule was as any other day waking up and swimming around and around his fish bowl when Slammu came over and put something in his tank a new toy or something for him to try out it was a treadmill for him to go hyper on it was designed for goldfish or so Slammu said so with that done Bends came in saying they had a new mission making Sonic's tail wag which Slammu had noticed so she said " Ah interest in where I am going this time on my mission huh Sonic?."

He nodded wagging his fish tail harder which everyone had noticed so Ripster came over and spoke to him " Ha Sonic I bet you wish you could go on adventures huh?."

Sonic's point of view

I thought about this and nodded to her laughing at this he said " Your really something Sonic well see you later".

She vanished out the door not before the Nymph gave her a kiss on the lips making me a little bit jealous of him but i was a goldfish and that was fine for me so i smiled at my new master who waved to me before vanishing out of the door on her mission for the day.

So i looked at the new toy i had got it was a treadmill so i decided to have a go on it to see what it was like which raised some eyebrows from the kids who came over to investigate one kid by the name of Sunset JR said " Wow training hard i see Sonic pretty cool".

I nodded happily in response so i watched the kids having fun i kinda wished i was with them to enjoy myself which Sword Jr noticed so he came over picked my bowl up and brought me over to see they were playing Monster hunter generations which i noticed was popular so I noticed a young human boy by the name of Ryan who was also here playing the game he said " Wow i am getting good at this game oh i gotta go my sexy boy is waiting for me at home see you guys later".

We all waved goodbye i was waving my fin so we continued with our game until lunch time so we all stopped for lunch so Sunset JR came and over and popped some fish food into my bowl which i happily eat without fuss so the kids popped the TV on and saw the news report on the street sharks latest mission which was going great so we turned over to the kids channel and happily watched the cartoons until we heard " Hi everyone we are home".

The kids went rushing to the front door and were hugging the crew happy to have them home again so Sword as they called him asked " Did Ryan go home you guy's?."

The kids nodded and said " Yes he said he was meeting his sexy boy so he had to go".

Sword nodded so Slammu came over to me i was wagging my tail like a frat train which she noticed and laughed at so she said " Ah ready to hear all about my latest adventure Sonic?."

I nodded happily in response so she happily told me all about her adventure every detail leaving nothing out to myself zooming around my fish bowl punching with my fins imaginary enemy's that i thought of to her laughing at the scene which Sword had noticed he came over and held Slammu to her purring and said " Whoa Sonic is hyper with that adventure you told him come on let's get something to eat i am bushed."

So they all had tea before we all turned in for the night wondering what new adventures awaited us in the future


	36. Chapter 36

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 36 Becky gets scared after watching Sawmwan 4

Today was the release of Sawman 4 the new horror movie that everyone was talking about which caught Becky's interest so she was strolling around the town so she asked people what they thought about the new movie as she had never seen the movie as of yet when she saw people coming out of the cinema hair standing on end which Becky thought was funny.

Then to her greatest shock Sword came out of the cinema looking pale in the face which was saying something as he was a Nymph making her run over and hugged him to feel his grip was tight so she took him home where he soon calmed down with a strong cup of coffee and Becky gentle calm voice so she asked " How was the movie sexy boy?."

He stared at her and said " Never watch that movie unless you want to be looking over your shoulder for someone who isn't there take my advice my sexy girl don't watch it or you will never sleep or eat take my word for it."

Becky stared at him before laughing then said " Oh come on sexy boy that movie will never be scary i am going to see it next Friday and i will prove the movie is never scary deal?."

Sword smiled and said " Deal my love come here."

Becky giggled so she took him to her room where they had a romantic time in her room which totally calmed him down to her smiling as she didn't like to see him nervous or scared.

So the next Friday dawned bright and early so Becky took some food with her to watch the movie so as she arrived at the cinema she saw people running out yelling their heads off about the movie they had watched so she paid for her ticket and went inside to the screen which was screen 1 and sat down and the movie began a few moments later which to Becky looked cool but as the movie progressed her face turned into pure fear so she hid under her seat it was then she saw other people hiding behind their seats as the movie continued so several hours later Becky came running out of the cinema screaming her head off " AH THIS MOVIE IS SCARY I AM NEVER WATCHING THIS MOVIE AGAIN".

At home Sword was sitting in the living room drinking some coffee when Becky came crashing into the house yelling her head off so Sword went up to her and held her talking soothingly to her calming her down as she was scared out of her wits and totally out of her mind so she calmed down within 3 hours so she sat down on the couch with him looking calmer than she had been a while before so she said " Yes i am calmed down now my love".

So she went to bed wondering what the future will hold


	37. Chapter 37

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 37 Cloe has nightmares but Sword helps her fight them

Everyone has nightmares but Cloe thought being a super hero thought she never get them but oh how wrong she was going to be when she starts having nightmares but with the help of Sword she stands up to her nightmare and sends it packing.

It was nighttime and everyone was sound asleep as was Cloe she was having such sweet dreams until some bad spirit that was lurking around outside sensed Cloe's dreams and decided to torment her dreams so he went inside her dreams which she had no idea what was going on and suddenly everything went dark and looking dangerous suddenly all her friends and family appeared in front of her and started saying " Your worthless Cloe you are no good you deserved to be Paradigm's minion ha ha".

Cloe started sweating and suddenly she woke up sweating like a mad thing with tears in her eyes so she decided to go downstairs to get a drink where she meet Sword in the kitchen he saw her face and said " Are you alright Cloe?."

Cloe nodded and said " Yeah just had a bad dream i am getting a drink to help me sleep."

Sword nodded in silence so he watched her go back upstairs with her drink thats when Icy spoke inside his mind " I have been watching Cloe she has been having such sweet dreams but a evil spirit has decided to invade her dreams and giving her nightmares we need to help her but we will let her ask us for help Sword alright?."

Sword nodded in response so he didn't have to wait long several days later Cloe was sitting in the kitchen crying like a mad thing which made him come over and hold her and said " RIGHT WHAT'S GOING ON CLOE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SLEEPING HAVE YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR NIGHTMARES CORRECT?."

Cloe looked up at him and sighed then nodded so Sword said "Icy contacted me in my mind a couple days ago and the cause of your nightmares Cloe is a blasted spirit has entered your mind and having fun watching you being bullied by your nightmares and it is time that you stand up to your nightmares and make it plain that you are the boss my Nymph abilities can hep me enter your mind and help you send your nightmares packing."

So a symbol appeared on Sword's arm as he had asked Ripster to hold Cloe while Becky held himself so he pointed his arm at Cloe who fell asleep instantly so another symbol appeared and Sword touched Cloe and in an instant he fell asleep too.

 _ **IN CLOE'S DREAMS** _

Inside Cloe's mind Sword was looking around until he heard her screaming so he hurtled off towards the source of the scream and found Cloe being cornered by her bad dreams until Sword shouted " ICY DRAGON ROAR".

That hit the bad dreams like a frat train blasting them flying several meters away making the bad spirit appear in front of Cloe and Sword looking furious he snarled at them " How dare you spoil my fun".

Cloe snapped " I didn't like it at all so get out of my dreams or i will kick you in the butt".

The spirit snarled at her then charged at her but Cloe dodged then kicked him flying out of her dreams and into space and at once all green fields and flowers appeared in her dreams so a symbol appeared on his arm and in an instant Sword awoken in Ripster's arms and he said "Well i got that under control so Cloe can sleep now well look at that Cloe is sound asleep well let's all get some sleep what do you all say?."

So they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	38. Chapter 38

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 38 Cecily get the hiccups and a funny day ensures

Cecily was working at her retail shop Sales express when break-time came around so she was drinking some Coke her usual drink so after Break she went back to her sales post when all of a sudden she gave off a loud hiccup which echoed around the shop catching every one off guard making them all whip around for the source of the noise and found the source of the noise so the manager soon found her trying to stop herself hiccuping so she said " Cecily are you alright?."

Cecily nodded and so the manager left her to it but Cecily's hiccuping got worse so Cecily had an idea of how she could stop her hiccuping so she took off her watch and morphed into her killer whale form and it seem to worked but to her dismay her hiccuping was still there so she was upset at the end of her shift so the manager came over and comforted her by saying " Don't worry Cecily you still have your job but i think you need to sort out your hiccuping so i think your friends can give you a helping hand to sort out your hiccups so go and see them alright?."

So she headed to Sword's house where she found him chatting with the crew so Sword said " Hi Cecily what are you doing here may i ask?."

Cecily suddenly hiccuped so loudly that some dust came down from the ceiling answering Sword's question he called everyone on the phone saying that he needed help to cure Cecily of her hiccups so everyone came over including her boyfriend Moby who looked determined to help his girlfriend to get rid of her hiccups so they put their plan into action so Sword gave Cecily some water so she drank the water making him smile at this thinking he had cured her hiccups but to his dismay she hiccuped loudly again making him sigh in frustration.

Sally told her to hold her breathe which Cecily did to her punching her arm into the air thinking she had won but to her dismay also fright Cecily hiccuped loudly again so everyone else had a go with Moby in the background thinking of a plan Streex had Cecily go upside down to cure her hiccups but that plan was a bust so everyone else had a go some of them suggested drinking some hot tea, which Cecily tried but their plans were a bust so Cecily sat on the couch beside Moby looking unhappy suddenly without any warning Moby kissed Cecily on the lips shocking her completely with everyone watching with bated breath but to everyone's surprise his idea had worked a charm curing Cecily of her hiccups.

So everyone went to bed but everyone else had got Cecily's hiccups and yelling " OH NO".


	39. Chapter 39

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 39 Sally falls ill and everyone looks after her

Sally thought she was going to wake up today and be all healthy ready for the day but oh how was wrong she was going to be as she was going to fall ill and everyone was helping her get better.

Today she woke up feeling fine but as the day progressed she began to falter downhill which Sword had noticed he walked over to her as she and him were walking home " Are you okay Sally?."

Suddenly without warning Sally fell down like a stone making Sword panic he picked her up and pelted home bursting through the door shouting the place making Ripster and the crew come running with Rox right behind them seeing Sally and the state she was in he shouted the place down.

So they got her onto the couch she was panting hard also being sick over the carpet so she had a thought they watched her transform into a Mako shark Sword understood what she was doing she was trying to get rid of her illness but to their dismay it didn't work so in the end they called the doctor who immediately came over and panicked when he saw her so he said as they got a bucket for her " I have never seen a fever like this before i don't know how long it will fade i recommend cold water and towels for her head to cool the fever all of you need to be here for her she needs your support for her to get better alright?."

Everyone nodded so Sword looked at Rox and said " Me and Rox will take the first shift of helping Sally while the rest of you go on missions and then the next two will look after Sally and then so on alright?."

So the next few days Sword and Rox looked after Sally covering her head with cold wet towels and cleaning out the bucket but gradually Sally's fever began to disappear so Sword and Rox got taken over by Streex and Moby, then the next few days later Ripster and Jab then Slammu and Mantawoman then Bends and Sunset so the doctor came back and held his hand to Sally's forehead and said with delight " This is fantastic her fever is almost gone keep up the good work everyone".

Sally then opened her eyes and groaned " Huh what happened?."

Sword said soothingly " You had one hell of a fever and we have been looking after while going on missions so you get some sleep alright?."

Sally nodded and fell back to sleep and a few days later she was back to full health and was full of energy and she made sure to keep herself in top condition


	40. Chapter 40

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 40 Joan tells Sword a scary story

It was Halloween time and everyone was going to trick and treating so Sunset JR and the kids went out trick and treating with their friends so Sword was busy creating some Halloween dresses and stuff like that when a old lady that was hired to tell the kids a story for Halloween so he decided to investigate the story telling so he listened in on the story telling so the old lady started to tell the scary story but suddenly she collapsed making Sword run over to her and got her to the hospital so Sword had an idea he said to the kids " How about i get my wife Ripster to tell you lot a scary story so how about it you guy's?."

The kids thought it was a wonderful idea so they squealed with delight when Ripster came in smiling she said " OK little ones time for a story a scary one at that".

With that she found a seat so one kid happily sat on her lap as the other crowded round with Sword in the middle acting like a big kid earning laughs form the kids even Ripster herself so she began her story with everyone listening in.

" A long, long time ago there was a beautiful princess who was born to the most happiest king and queen on the planet but one day the princess was captured by an evil queen who was jealous of the princess so during the night she kidnapped her with an evil screech like this H AH HA HA HA YOUR DAUGHTER IS MINE AND YOU WILL NEVER GET HER BACK HE HEAH HA HA".

Everyone screamed in fright even Sword who jumped out his skin making everyone laugh at him so once everyone had calmed down Ripster continued with her story " So the King and Queen sent out a search party for their daughter and the wicked queen who had kidnapped their daughter and 2 years later they found her but she had been turned into an evil Vampire and so she killed her own family and the search party who had went out to look for her making the evil Queen laugh and with the party dead they went and destroyed the kingdom and killed the King and Queen who the princess didn't remember them as she had been raised by the evil Queen and saw her as her mother and killing was a way of life for her and so they ruled the kingdom and evil reigned over the land and good was wiped out for all eternity and that everyone is the end of this story now it is time to go home now children".

The children looked horrified and shocked beyond words before clapping to her story so all the children went home Sword was a bit scared as they walked home which Ripster noticed so she said " Sorry my love about the story but there is a light at the end of this story somehow the princess freed herself from the mind control and fled her kingdom and married a prince of a neighboring kingdom and overruled the evil Queen and the princess and her prince charming lived happily ever after."

Sword smiled happily at that ending so they went to bed wondering what the future will hold for them


	41. Chapter 41

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 41 Aqua introduces Sword to her parent's

Aqua was wondering now it was time to introduce Sword to her parent's so she woke up the following morning she decided to tell her family about Sword so at the breakfast table she said " Mum, dad i have a boyfriend i would like you all to meet his name is Sword so can i bring him over to introduce him to you if that is alright?."

Her parent's nodded happily as they wanted to meet Sword as well as Ryan spoke of him a lot so the following morning Aqua and Ryan headed to Sword's house and knocked to Bends opening the door and inviting them in so she said to Sword " Sword i was wondering if you wanted to come and meet my parent's tomorrow if you like?."

Sword nodded and said " Sure i would love to meet your parent's tomorrow Aqua oh and Ryan Gohan is here he is busy playing monster hunter with Sword Jr in his room".

Ryan pelted up the stairs and found Gohan playing monster hunter with Sword Jr he looked over and pelted into Ryan's arms and they both kissed so they all played Monster hunter till they heard Aqua call " OK Ryan time to go OK?."

Ryan and Gohan came downstairs and walked out with Aqua who called over her shoulder " See you tomorrow Sword at my place alright?."

So Ryan walked Gohan home and they both kissed outside his front door so after Gohan went inside Ryan headed home.

So the following morning Sword headed to Aqua's house dress to impress complete with flowers so he knocked on her front door to Aqua opening it and inviting him in so she introduced him to her parent's saying " Sword this is my mum Sarah and my dad Daniel mum, dad this is Sword i was telling you about".

Daniel looked Sword up and down before nodding and headed into the kitchen to make some tea which raised a few eyebrows from Aqua and her mother so they headed into the kitchen so her father said " You are a gene-slammed person aren't you Sword?."

Sword nodded and said " I was hanging out at the mall with my big sister's when Paradigm's minions knocked me out cold and when i woke up Paradigm gene-slammed me into a Nymph which was supposed to have two options but i have only one and it is the one which i will need to mate with one girl every day to live if that helps at all".

Daniel looked shocked so he said in a threatening voice " WELL SWORD YOU BETTER LOOK AFTER MY DAUGHTER OR I WILL END YOUR GOOD REPUTATION AS A FASHION DESIGNER UNDERSTAND SWORD?."

Sword nodded and said " Don't worry sir i have no intention of hurting Aqua's feelings you have my word".

Daniel nodded looking happy and said " Well well i like you my friend so here".

He chucked a beer at Sword who caught with ease and happily sat on the couch with the rest of them and had a great time.

The sun was setting so Sword gave Aqua a delicate kiss on the lips and waved goodbye and headed home where he was meet by Ripster who he swept up in his arms and ravaged her body senseless wondering what the future holds for everyone


	42. Chapter 42

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 42 Cindy watches a zombie movie that makes the dead rise

Cindy loves watching scary movies when she was little with her big sisters but she didn't like this one as this movie made the dead rise up from the ground and they could only be stopped by her and her sister's.

she saw the scary movie on the cinema listings but she decided not to watch as the ticket's were too much so she decided to watch it at home with Sonic as he loves movies so she waited for the movie to come out on the TV as she told Sonic all about the movie to him swimming around his fish bowl like crazy as he had heard all about the movie from Cindy and was wanting to see it as well.

Soon the movie came out on the Telly so she and Sonic sat and watched the movie little knowing the danger that would come to the city.

So as they watched the movie they had no idea that in the cemetery the dead was coming to life but these Zombies were not the infectious kind so everyone was alright but everyone was panicking in the streets and running away for their lives so the film was going great until the movie was cut short making her growl in anger as the news came on to her shock saying that Zombies had risen and the high tech people had surmised that their surfacing has something to do with the new movie that had just come out making Cindy turn off the TV looking shocked beyond belief to Ripster to come running in so they headed off on their mission to stop the zombies.

So at the location they found the Zombies running amok making people panic and running away so they charged at the zombies the leader of the zombies saw the Street Sharks and charged at them with the horde at his heels they meet in a rush of fists and fins but they were being overpowered by the street sharks with the help of Sword who had just come out of school the leader saw Sword and they faced off with the other zombies and the street sharks on the outside watching everything so the leader of the zombies pelted at Sword but Sword dodged to one side and blasted the leader flying with a ice blast making the zombies back away in fear as Ice was their weakness which Sword also the Street Sharks had noticed so he shouted " ICE DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART ICE LOADED ICE BLAST BLADE".

And the leader of the zombie's fell to the ground out cold making the other zombies run for it back to where they came from never to be seen again making everyone cheer for joy so everyone returned home to bed wondering what new adventures awaited them


	43. Chapter 43

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 43 Becky tries to get rid of a cockroach in her room

Sword and Joan was awoken by a scream from Becky's room they raced to her to find her standing on her chair screaming her head off the reason for her screaming was that there was a cockroach in her room making the other girls scream and bolt out of the room Sword grabbed a broom and chased the Cockroach out of Becky room but the Cockroach dodged him and pelted back inside Becky's room to her howling the place down.

So Becky decided to chase the Cockroach out of the room and was doing really well chasing the cockroach towards the front door it ran out of the door making her sigh in pleasure so she returned to her room only to the find the Cockroach in her room she noticed it was looking for something but she screamed again making Joan run into the room and started to swing a broom at the cockroach the cockroach dodged the broom but it got sent out of the open window by the broom so Joan closed the window making everyone sigh in pleasure at the thought of finally getting rid of the cockroach but to their dismay a loud scream came from downstairs making them pelt out to the landing to see Cindy chasing the cockroach around the living room which was in a panic Becky suddenly remembered it was looking for something in her room so she went to investigate.

So with everyone they were chasing the cockroach and was getting tired when Sunset and Bends came in and gave them a helping hand in chasing the cockroach out of the back door and Bends closed the back door on the cockroach shutting it outside making them all cheer then Becky came running out of her room she shouted " GUYS GET THAT COCKROACH BACK IN HERE NOW I FOUND SOMETHING IN MY ROOM THAT YOU ALL SHOULD SEE",

So Bends opened the back door to the cockroach speeding back in with such gusto which caught Bends off guard as well as everyone else so they all headed up to Becky's room where they saw a sight to behold the reason the cockroach was in her room was because it had a family so everyone agreed to let the cockroach hold up here till the family was ready to go back outside again.

So a few weeks later the cockroaches vanished making everyone sigh Sword said " I think that roach will make a reappearance this same time next year so we will leave some food out for them what do you guy's think about that?."

Everyone thought it was a wonderful idea so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	44. Chapter 44

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 44 Sword takes Rebecca out for a walk in her dog form

Rebeca was wondering what Sword was up to today so she morphed into her dog form and went in the direction of Sword's house where Joan saw her and opened the door for her saying " Hi Rebeca sorry Sword isn't here at the moment but you can wait till her comes back from work so whats up?."

Rebeca morphed back to normal so she said " Well i had an idea if Sword wanted to come for a walk but i will be in my dog form so not to bring any suspicion to us and cause a scandal for the both of us".

Joan thought it was a really cool idea so with Sword he was super busy as his shop had become really popular but he had a feeling it was himself that was hot to all the girls that wanted to come into the shop so he smiled and carried on with his work with the odd mating with a client while designing her dress or his tuxedo so it was getting near the end of the busy working day when a rich blonde came in acting all snotty which Sword had noticed she saw him and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the dresses and Tuxedo's so she came over and said " Hello there my name is Sofie i was wondering if you could design me a dress for a ball that i am going to?."

Sword nodded and happily led to a chair and sat down opposite her and began to draw up a dress for the lady so he showed her the design to her having hearts in her eyes she said " Wow it is beautiful thank you very much".

So at the end of the busy day Sword headed home where he was meet by Rebeca in her dog form happily barking at him so Joan explained to Sword nodding in happiness so he put a pink collar on her and put her clothes in a bag so with that they went for a walk in the park which Sword found was calming and totally at ease he found Rebeca was really easy to dog walk so they decided to have a rest at a seat Sword said " Wow this is nice place to relax huh Rebeca?."

Rebeca happily barked at him so they continued on their walk then returned to the others smiling happily at the fresh air and the walk did Sword and Rebeca some good he smiled and said " That was an excellent walk oh here Rebeca here are your clothes".

Rebeca morphed into her human form and vanished into the bathroom and changed into her clothes then had tea with them so she vanished off home waving goodbye to Sword and his family so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	45. Chapter 45

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 45 Cloe tries to get rid of a zit on her forehead

Cloe woke up feeling refreshed and ready for another busy day but when she sat on her chair and looked in the mirror she saw an awful looking zit staring right at her and it was on her forehead of all places she looked horrified so she came out of her room with a hat on which Sword had noticed so at breakfast he said " Why are you wearing a hat Cloe?."

Seeing the embarrassed look on her face Ripster took her to one side and was speechless when she saw the zit on Cloe's forehead so she said " Well try transforming into a shark to see if it will go away sis".

So Cloe transformed into her shark form but to everyone's dismay as Ripster was currently telling Sword why Cloe was wearing a hat to his look of understanding so he saw the Zit remained to Cloe's unhappy look.

So Sword held Cloe to her happy look so they all tried to cover up Cloe's Zit which was very nasty looking in the mirror so she decided to wear a hat to hide it and headed outside where it was all going well when a wind blew her hat which made the Zit bleed in response so she pelted home where she got a bandage on her head.

So she was trying to get rid of her zit so she tried some Zit cream but to everyone's horror it didn't do it any good except aggravate the Zit even more so she gave up and said " Well we have tried everything but it is just a Zit and i was overeating and making it out to be a big deal when it isn't something to make such a big fuss about alright?."

Suddenly as if by magic the Zit vanished in an instant to everyone's gasps of shock to her smiling so they all had tea before turning in for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them.


	46. Chapter 46

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 46 Joan and Sword put a killer behind bars

The serial killer John Mars has escaped from jail and he was looking for revenge against Robert Bolton as he busted John Mars during his days as a Policeman so he killed the guards and escaped into Fission city where he decided to look for Robert Bolton and get his revenge on him and his family.

Meanwhile with all this going on Sword and Joan were happily living with everyone when they saw the new report and Joan became scared but Sword comforted her saying " I will never let that guy hurt you my love i promise you that".

The next day Sword headed to school where he was noticed by John so at school Sword was busy serving customers when John came strolling in looking like an ordinary customer so he was looking around so he came up to the counter and asked " Excuse me i am looking for a Suit that will really blow a mind of a woman that i care about a lot would you be willing to help me Sir?."

Sword felt something was off with this man but he paid it little mind and said " Of course Sir this way".

So he showed John a number of suits until one blew John's mind away he said " T.. This is perfect thank you my friend what is your name may i ask?."

Sword smiled and said " Just call me Sword but my last name is Bolton".

The smile faded from John's face but he hitched it back swiftly and said " Thank you very much my friend here is the money for the Suit are you related to Robert Bolton or a cousin".

Sword knew then something was not right but he said " I only heard about my wife's father but he hasn't been seen since Paradigm gene-slammed him and my sister's into the street sharks so no i haven't meet him".

John nodded taking all this in so he shook hands with Sword and vanished quick as a flash Sword pulled out his phone and phoned Ripster who pelted over to him hugging him so he said " And i just served him thinking he was an ordinary guy we better be careful oh crap Cindy is on the Rugby field come one let's go".

They pelted over to the rugby field in the nick of time John was aiming a gun at Cindy and was preparing to shoot her when Sword punched him hard in the back making him howl in pain and drop the gun which did fire off but it hit Sword in the arm making him snarl in pain Cindy turned around to get punched in the face by John who tried to grab her but Cindy clawed his face making him howl in pain so he pelted away in shock also agony at the wound in his face so Sword and Joan helped Cindy so after a quick explanation Cindy phoned the police while Joan and Sword pelted after John who had hidden away in an abandoned house.

So Sword and Joan decided to flush him out so they flung some smoke bombs into the house which worked like a charm and John came running out holding his t-shirt to his mouth so Sword punched him out cold so they heard the police sirens and in mere moments the police ad grabbed John and put him behind bars once again and that is where he woke up and wasn't pleased not one little bit and vowed to break out again when the chance arose.

So meanwhile Sword was being seen by the nurse and Joan and her sister's were watching with upset expressions so once the bullet was removed he was given the all clear to everyone's sighs of relief so they headed home where they bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	47. Chapter 47

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 47 Paradigm gains 2 new members

Sophie and Victoria are two rivals of Sally and Cecily with a grudge to hold on them Sophie is a bright and sparky 17 year old girl with ginger blonde hair with ginger hazel eyes and she is wearing a hazel brown t-shirt complete with trousers and trainers while Victoria is a bad girl of 19 years of age she wears a bad girl t-shirt complete with trousers and t-shirt she has red hair and pure dark black eyes.

Sophie had meet Victoria in the shopping mall when they saw two people that they despised the most was Sally and Cecily with their boyfriends so they decided to mess with them so they strolled over but Sally had seen them and whispered something to Cecily and their guy's to them nodding their heads so Victoria's eyes were on Rox she said " Hello there bad boy i think i will be a better girlfriend for you than her".

Smack Rox had slapped Victoria on the face with all the force he could muster making Sophie and Victoria back away in fright Rox growled angrily at Victoria " For your information i am taken and Sally is totally badass for me and there is no one else who can take her place so beat it before i really let loose".

Victoria and Sophie legged it crying their eyes out so they found themselves in the park beside a tree thats where they notice pinned to the tree which they read Paradigm looking for volunteers for a project but if you have someone to get revenge on welcome aboard wait here for five minutes and my minions will come and led you to me".

So they waited five minutes and a few seconds later Slobster and 2 girls came towards them and said " Joining Paradigm ladies?."

They nodded so they were taken to Paradigm who had acquired seahorse DNA and Octopus DNA he said " Ah welcome ladies lay on the benches there and your transformations will begin but before you transform i would like to hear about your past's before you leave it all behind and welcome your new life".

So they lay on the benches and they got injected with Octopus for Sophie and for Victoria she got the seahorse DNA so Paradigm said " It will take a couple of minutes for your transformations to begin so Sophie care to tell us what life you led before your new one begins?."

Sophie nodded so she began to tell her story of how she came to be here.

Sophie past

We see Sophie happy chilling with her friends and family her life used to be happy until one fateful day she was busy designing her clothes in her fashion book until she got a phone call from to her gasp of shock the famous fashion designer Flame Summer the famous fashion designer was phoning her and she gasped in shock was offering her a job which Sophie accepted happily so she called a meeting with her friends and family who all turned up and asked " So what's up Sophie?."

She said happily " I got a job working for the famous Flame Summer the fashion designer pretty cool huh?."

But her face fell and was replaced with hurt and also sorrow as her family and friends walked away not before saying " Well pack your bags and leave we want nothing to do with you goodbye and never come back".

So her family and friends walked away leaving her standing there crying her eyes and also her heart out at finding out what her family really think of her.

end of past

Sophie suddenly doubled up in pain as she suddenly had stomach pain she yelled in pain as extra arms grow out of her body her mouth was turning into a beak and her skin was turning into a redish pink and suddenly as the pain started it faded Victoria's eyes went wide she said " Wow Sophie you are really beautiful OK my turn to tell my tale.

Victoria's past

We see Victoria our bad girl dating her bad boy named Solar Blade for several years and they were madly in love unaware of the breakup of their relationship as unknown to Solar Blade he was going to move and wasn't able to tell Victoria so she would find out the very next day.

So when Solar Blade came home he was shocked to find a sold sign on his front lawn and saw his parent's told him when they saw him to pack his stuff as they were moving house so in a rush he packed his stuff totally forgetting to phone Victoria to tell her that he was moving so they moved in the dead of night so the next morning Victoria headed to his house and knocked on the front door her heart fluttering with excitement but to her dismay a different boy opened the door named Sam Color she asked " Excuse me is Solar Blade in and also who are you?."

Sam said " Ah you mean the previous gentleman he and his family moved house yesterday as his parent's were looking for another house and they found one in Water Star City 10 hours drive from here sorry about that i thought you knew".

Victoria stepped back before running away crying her eyes out looking devastated she ran all the way back to her parents who looked horrified to learn that her boyfriend had left without telling Victoria and from that day on Victoria's heart never felt love again.

End of past

Victoria clutched her stomach in pain before suddenly she fell to the ground as her legs were vanishing as her seahorse tail came out of hiding her skin was turning Aqua blue and her mouth was turning into a cannon and little wings sprouted from her sides and then the pain vanished but for some reason they could change back into human at will which they told Paradigm who said " Right then give it a go."

So Sophie focused and right in front of Paradigm her form became human with her 2 extra limbs vanishing into her sides and her skin turning back in peach colour and her mouth piece becoming human as when Victoria had finished transforming Sophie had fallen in love with her and also Victoria was in love with Sophie so a couple of minutes later a fully human Sophie was standing there Covering her body in embarrassment as she was fully naked so Victoria went next and Paradigm was astounded as right in front of him Victoria's tail vanished so she shakily got to her feet as her Aqua blue skin colour was replaced with her pale peach and her mouth was turning back into human and her wings vanished into her sides and she also covered herself in embarrassment as she too was naked so Paradigm vanished off to get some clothes and Victoria got kissed on the mouth by Sophie to Victoria moaning into the kiss.

(Sophie's POV)

I kissed my girl on the mouth to her moaning into kiss her hands weren't idly either she dropped to the floor and i tried not to gasp in pleasure as she licked my entrance as erotic rippled went right through but before we could take this further we could hear Master coming back with our clothes so Victoria smirked at me clearly saying " I am not finished with you yet Bad girl".

I shuddered in excitement at this prospect so Paradigm returned with to our shocks our clothes well in extra large so we put them on so Paradigm said " I will also give you new names and you have a room for yourselves so Victoria i will call Magic and for Sophie i will call you Calamity".

We both nodded so we were led to our room where once in i jumped into Magic's arms growling and kissing her like crazy i got placed on the bed and Magic vanished into the bathroom where she came back out and a toy shaft was around her waist where her entrance was to myself growling in pleasure at seeing it so she climbed up to me and we kissed i gasped in pleasure as she nibbled and suckled on my breasts her hands oh her hands found my entrance as she moved down my body and we made love all night long before Victoria flipped over pulling me with her so i was lying on her with her hands stroking me soon we fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow where we started working for Paradigm


	48. Chapter 48

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 48 Paradigm's minions buy Leotards for themselves

It was a warm summer day when the girls Sophie and Victoria were being introduced to the other girls working for Paradigm so one of them said " How about we hang out at the mall today and buy some stuff and also some clothes how about that?."

Sophie smiled at this and thought it was a great idea so they all headed to the mall looking forward to their shopping trip on the way they helped a little lady find her father as she had gotten lost on the subway.

So they went into the mall where their mouths dropped there were loads of shops for them to run wild in cafe's to eat and also a cinema to watch loads of movies they saw Transformers the last knight was on so they decided to watch it and they thought it was excellent so after watching the movie so after the movie we find the girls sitting in one of the cafe's eating and watching the world go by and also seeing all the customers rushing by with their shopping and also chatting on their phones and also their families.

So after eating they headed around the mall looking for a shop that would sell Leotards which they found one and went inside where they stopped dead in their tracks the shop held the most amazing Leotards they had ever seen so Calamity said " Wow major shopping spree let's go girls."

So the girls found the Leotards of their dreams one was pinkish red, pure aqua blue, one was pure gold, pure red, one that was suited for an elf which was pure bronze color, pure dark brown, for a dragon and loads of others so they paid for their leotards and went out of the shop happy that they found their Leotards for their color and size to they hit a few other shops before noticing the sun was going down so they headed home and Paradigm saw the smiles that told him that they found clothes that they would liked and bought so night time rolled around so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	49. Chapter 49

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 49 Aqua and Ryan spend some sibling time together

Today Aqua was thinking about what to do today when her mum asked her " Could you spend some time with Ryan today Aqua as you two haven't had any sibling time together what do you think Aqua?"

Aqua thought this was a good idea so she nodded so she knocked on Ryan's door to him opening it so she said " Guess who is going to spend all day today with you Ryan?."

Ryan jumped into her arms looking excited about getting to spend the whole day with his big sister so after breakfast they headed out the door Ryan said " What are we going to do today sis?."

Aqua had a thought so she said " How about we go to M & D amusement park how does that sound Ryan?."

Ryan thought that was awesome so they headed there and got their entrance tickets so they entered the amusement park and lots of fun on the devil roller coaster and also on the 1p machines before getting some lunch at the local restaurant then after lunch they decided to explore the wildlife park and take in all the animals that were there and even got to clap some of the little ones before heading to the mall to do some shopping where they meet Sword and Co who were also shopping Sword said " Spending time with your little brother Aqua?."

Aqua nodded so she waved goodbye to the rest of them before sitting in burger king having something to eat before noticing the sun was setting so they headed back home to find their parent's were already home so their mum said " Did you have a nice time hanging out with your big sister Ryan?."

Ryan happily chatted away during tea before bunking down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	50. Chapter 50

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 50 Cecily and Moby go on a date

Cecily and Moby have been in a relationship for a couple of weeks now and Now Moby was summoning up his courage to ask Cecily on a date as he cared a lot about her so at breakfast Sword noticed Moby was in deep thought so he came over and asked Moby what was up with him to Moby saying " I am gonna ask Cecily out on a date but i don't how to ask her i am at a loss here Sword think you can help me out at all?."

Sword smiled and said " Ask her Moby i doubt she will say no she cares a lot about you too you know more than you think so ask her and see what she says i am behind you all the way man good luck".

Moby smiled so he went and found Cecily who was feeling the same about Moby so she noticed him and breathed heavily so Moby plucked up the courage and asked " Cecily will you go out on a date with me today?."

Cecily's smile was dazzling she kissed him on the lips making him purr into the kiss so she said " Yes my darling i will go out on a date with you today will you allow me to change into something more suitable for our date?."

Moby nodded looking relieved that Cecily had said yes so a few minutes later she came back downstairs and Moby's mouth fell open she was simply dazzling in that Aqua blue dress that looked not just good it made her look like a goddess.

So Moby offered Cecily his arm and she took so they headed out the door waving goodbye to everyone who were wishing them luck on their date and praying that nothing interrupted the date.

So Moby decided to take Cecily to the cinema as there was a romantic movie that Cecily had been wanting to see for a while to her dazzling smile making Moby's heart skip a fast beat so they sat down and watched the movie which was fantastic they both kissed which felt so good so after the movie Moby took Cecily for something to eat at a restaurant she always wanted to go to but it was expensive she stared at him before hugging him close so they entered the restaurant and happily had a meal so Moby decided to have a walk along the beach to watch the sunset which Cecily loved so they were walking along the beach when Cecily kissed Moby deep on the lips making Moby growl into the kiss she whispered " I want your body Moby?".

Moby kissed her lips with such fierceness that Cecily's own control snapped and she jumped on him knocking him into the bushes beside the beach where Moby ripped her dress off with such a need that she tore his own clothes to shreds they mated with a fierceness that bonded them together as soul mates so they lay there gasping so Cecily rolled over and lay on Moby to his purr of contentment so they slept there before heading back to the others who were waiting so they said " Our date was romantic so see you lot later".

So everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	51. Chapter 51

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 51 Breaking into Paradigm's bases wearing spy outfits

Alarm sirens rang out in the Jail named Friends for life Paradigm was going frantic and from the shadows Joan, Becky,Cloe and Cindy were hiding out of sight as they were wearing camouflage spy outfits that Bends had provided the device but the suits were all Sword's.

Joan was wearing a Light Aqua blue Spy outfit that made a blinding flash that stunned the guards enabling them to break into the base then they activated the camouflage device in their spy outfits making them invisible Cloe's Spy suit was Brown suit and the power to break any wall with ease as several hours earlier they had discovered one of Paradigm's bases on the internet and so Sword whipped up some spy suits for them and Bends came up with a device that made them invisible to everyone.

Becky was wearing a purple suit with light blue and it enables her to run at super speed knocking out any guards that came across them and Cindy's was a deep Brown with light strips with the ability to make any guard fall asleep Aqua was wearing a pure blue suit with the ability to hypnotize guards to open secure doors enabling them to enter areas that was important to Paradigm and stole some documents and destroyed some devices and overloaded the machine making the base go into meltdown so they vanished with Cecily who was wearing a black and white Spy suit enabling her to have super senses which came in handy as there were guards running all over the place and finally Sally was wearing a jet red suit with some specks of Brown and her power was flight.

The info was amazing so Joan went onto the computer and overloaded the system and made their escape and they thought the corridor they were in was safe so they morphed up into their gene-slammed forms but alas their ripped their spy costumes off luckily Joan had brought their leotards along but suddenly a guard who was running finding out what had made the computer into meltdown spotted them and raised the alarm making them leg it and they sharkdived out of the base and on the crest of the hill they had surfaced on the base below them exploded so they put on their leotards and morphed into their human forms.

As their forms became human's again suddenly a splitting headache banged into Joan's, Cloe's, Becky's and Cindy's heads so they were holding their heads in pain as the headaches began to fade as for Cecily, Aqua and Sally they were having trouble finding their balance so they finally regained their balance after a couple of minutes though as they walked back home they were still wobbling about on their legs and the Bolton sister's headaches were fading but their heads were still sore but with the help of a good night sleep complete with some pain killers they were right as rain so they sat together talking about the day that they had before when the news came on about the destroyed jail and that Paradigm had fled the scene which they all growled angrily at but Joan said " Don't worry we will get him next time no doubt".

Everyone nodded so next night rolled around so they were fast asleep unaware that Paradigm had found another secret base but this one was in the forest in the Amazon hidden from view and no one knew where it was so he was safe so he bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures will bring him in the future


	52. Chapter 52

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 52 The girls visit a hot spring to cool off after a hard day

It was a long hard mission so as they were flying overhead in their flying vehicles Jab looked down and saw a hot spring and it looked so inviting but she had to focus on her mission as today Paradigm and his minions had broken into a super high tech lab that the government had kept denying it's existence for everyone's sake but Repteel had found it and had caused total mayhem inside it's walls stealing what he had assigned.

But as usual they sent him packing and as he and the other seavients legged it that is when Jab saw the hot spring but saw no-one in it so she had an idea to visit to relax after this mission.

So they found Paradigm and his minions trying to run away but the street sharks layed into them making Paradigm blow up the base but the street sharks dived to safety along with Aqua, Cecily and Sally as she had recently joined their crew.

So the remaining Seavients were put into Jail so the Street sharks were wondering what to do next so Jab said " Well when we were chasing the bad guy's i saw a hot spring that no-one knows about so how about we have a dip in the hot spring before we head home how does that sound to everyone here?."

Everyone thought that was a wonderful idea but Paradigm was up to his tricks again but trying to bust his minions out of jail so they ran to the location and stopped Paradigm in his tracks making him run away to live to fight another day.

So with all that stuff done so Jab showed the way tot he hot springs and they all were in amazement the hot spring was a new one that no one had ever found so they found it so they made a promise to never reveal it's location to any one.

So they removed their clothes and stepped into the hot spring to them sighing in contentment as the warm water relaxed their muscles after a hard days work so Sally asked " How is that hunk Sword doing?."

Ripster said " My hunk of a husband is busy as always making the clothes for people hold on Jab what's up with you?."

Jab was breathing heavily as she was giving birth she didn't know that she was expecting Sword's child so the others rushed over Ripster understanding in an instant so she told the others to hold Jab shoulders and she took the position at her legs and told her to push so a few hours later Jab delivered her baby into the world and it was a little girl to Jab's eyes to well up with tears so she hugged her baby close and whispered " Hello there my little Spring it's nice to meet you come let's head home i bet your daddy will be surprised to see you".

So they all headed home where Sword was hugging little Spring to his eyes welling up with tears so he kissed Jab deeply on the lips so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	53. Chapter 53

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 53 Joan and Sword spend the entire day together

Today Sword decided what to do today when he noticed his beloved wife busy washing herself in the shower and a brilliant idea came into his head he would spend the day with his girl so he phoned Mrs Fashion at the school and told her to her smiling and said " Sure Sword i bet Ripster would love to have you all to herself today have fun".

He stripped down to have nothing on and stepped into the shower with her shocking her completely she said " Sword what are you doing here?."

He kissed her on the lips to her moaning into the kiss he said " I am spending the entire day with you and only you what do you think my love my sexy great white".

she leapt into his arms and kissed him on the lips so he turned off the shower and landed on the bed where he went wild on her making her feel she was only girl in the world for him so they lay in bed and asked " So what shall we do for the whole day my sexy Nymph?."

He said " How about we do what you what to do and see how it goes and also have fun at the same time."

(Ripster's pov)

I thought it was a wonderful idea so i said " That is a wonderful idea so let's get some rest after you ravished me senseless then hit the town for a while then get something to eat".

End of pov

So after we rested we headed into the town holding hands looking like a normal couple so they headed into the mall where they hit some of the shops and did some shopping before heading to one of the restaurant's to have something to eat where they meet some of their cronies who had decided to have some downtime to themselves.

Soon they were at the beach just chilling when Sword kissed Ripster deep on the lips to her moaning into the kiss so they made love on the beach with no one disturbing them so Ripster lay in the crook of Sword's neck when she saw the sun setting she said " Wow what a beautiful sunset".

Sword said " Well i am staring at a sunset and it's in your eyes hunny".

Ripster squealed with cuteness at this so they watched the sunset together then headed home and bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	54. Chapter 54

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 54 Sally and Rox spend romantic time together

It has been several months since Sally and Fox started dating each other and now it was the time for Rod to ask Sally out on a date so he decided to swing by the band practice and ask Sally is she would like to go out on a date with him.

So couple of hours later he found her and her band practicing so Sally came over and he asked the question " Sally will you go out on a date with me Saturday night please?."

Sally hugged him in response answering his question so they both kissed so Rox vanished off leaving Sally and her friends to practice their new song in peace so Saturday night rolled around so Rox was handsome in his Tuxedo but then Sally came down the stairs Rox's mouth fell open she was beautiful no that isn't the right word she was like a goddess in the dress that she wore that Rox had hearts in his eyes.

So they headed out the door as Rox had booked a table at a restaurant that was only for couples then heading to a cinema to watch a romantic movie then headed down to the beach to watch the sunset a pretty romantic plan he had thought out.

So he took her down into the town and when Sally saw the restaurant she squealed with happiness also cuteness so they went inside and sat down where they saw loads of couples sitting eating their dinner and also kissing which made Rox blush but Sally kissed him gently on the lips making him calm down in an instant so they ordered their meal and held each other hand until the food arrived which was magnificent to their eyes so they eat their meal which was Delicious so they headed to the movie where they saw a romantic movie called Lovers always was on so they went in and sat down to watch the movie and it was romantic as Sally and Rox made love in their seats then headed to watch the sunset by sitting on the beach.

Sally thought the sunset was romantic when Rox popped the question to her to Sally jumping into his arms kissing him like crazy he lowered her onto the hot sand and they made love binding them together as soul mates so they headed back to the others who were happy as can be at the news that Rox and Sally were engaged so they all bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaits our heroes


	55. Chapter 55

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 55 Q and A 1

Hi Everyone

Everyone - Hi Sakura

ready for this first ever questions and answer chapter?.

Everyone - ready and willing Sakura

you heard the crew let's get this q and a chap going so Ripster this question is for you and it is this how did it feel for you and your sister's to become human again after such a long time must have been pretty emotional for all of you huh?."

Ripster and her sister's - Yes it was pretty emotional time for all of us but with the help of our sexy Nymph hubby and our friends we all got through it and became stronger if that helps at all Sakura."

Sword - aw thank you sexy girls for saying that.

So next question is for Sword and it is this - "How do you get by with your unique form may i ask?."

Sword - Well i just have to get by otherwise if i didn't make love to any girl including my sexy ones beside me then i wouldn't be here right now Sakura if that helps at all.

No problem Sword OK Roxy this next one is for you when is your wedding to Rox going to be and who is invited?

Roxy - Everyone is invited except for my mum and dad the reasons for this is not up for discussion OK Sakura?

I get you Roxy but when is the wedding?.

Roxy- the 17 Th of November at St Paul's church Sakura

That is cool so Sunset this question is for you did you really not know what Lena was like when you meet her?

Sunset - i did not know what Lena was like until she had given birth to Sword and she had no more use for me she was really nice when we meet and she made me believe she liked me but she didn't so if i had known then i wouldn't be her friend now but i would have taken Sword with me Sakura

OK thank you Sunset well see you later everyone

everyone - see you later Sakura


	56. Chapter 56

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 56 Halloween chaos comes to Fission city

It was always believed that in the graveyard in Fission city that there will be a bad lunar eclipse and the dead will rise again to exact it's revenge on the living and it was going to be a red moon this Halloween night but everyone thought it was pure nonsense but oh how wrong everyone was going to be when Halloween night came and the dead rose again to walk once more among the living.

So it was coming up to Halloween and Sword was working extra hard making kids clothes for Halloween as he was the hottest spot in town so the day ended to Sword's sigh of relief as he had been working around the clock all day non stop making kids Halloween costumes so the kids can go trick or treating so he closed up shop then headed home where he was meet by the loving lips of Ripster his wife whom he happily kissed back she sensed he had a hard day at work and needed to relax she said " Come on hunny Nymph you need a massage and i will be the one to deliver it come with me".

So Sword got an awesome massage he stroked his wife lovingly to her purring she said " Tough day at work hunny?."

He said " Yeah it was really busy making kids Halloween clothes for all the children who go trick or treating next week i feel something strange in the air hunny so i take Sunset Jr and Storm to make sure they are OK is that alright my love?."

Ripster had sensed the air and thought it was strange as well so she nodded so next week Halloween arrived and in the cemetery the red moon shone down on the graves and the hands of the dead were rising up from their graves and the dead rose up from their graves and started walking towards the city hell bent on revenge.

So with the crew Sword was walking with Sunset Jr and Storm heading towards the next house for their trick or treating when screams of fear rent the still air making them run towards the source and saw tons of Zombies coming towards them hell bent on revenge seeing Sword the leader roared at his minions and they surround him, Sunset Jr and Storm the leader came towards them cackling madly and charged at him but Sword dodged to one side and blasted the leader flying making the leader's minions smiles vanish as fast as light bulbs blowing the leader got back up and attacked again but he got destroyed by Sword's crushing ice fang making the leader's minions back away in fright they ran for it but they got beat up by the other superheros who had arrived on the scene the remaining Zombies managed to make it back to the graveyard and vanished from sight never to be seen again the heroes were cheering including Sword, Storm and Sunset Jr so they continued on their trick or treating and were soon seen heading home where they bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them


	57. Chapter 57

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 57 Aqua sends some bullies packing for picking on her little brother

Ryan and Gohan were a happy couple going on dates and Aqua and Gohan's parent's were happy for their son but someone wasn't happy and that was Gohan's big sister Sara who was completely angry and horrified that Gohan and Ryan were together and she was deep in thought of how to brake them both up which both Gohan and Ryan knew nothing about.

So school day began and Ryan and Gohan parted ways at their classrooms and Sara put her plan into action but finding bullies to help her break up Ryan and Gohan was tricky but she found some of her friends and told them her plan but one of Gohan's friends overheard Sara and decided to tell Aqua about it but Sara saw him and threatened him by saying if he squealed on her she would destroy his reputation on the ruby team so he stayed quiet but while Sara wasn't looking he found Gohan and warned him about what Sara was planning to do making him mad.

So at Break Ryan was busy sitting under a tree when Sara and some cronies of hers strolled over to him but Gohan stood in front of her with to her horror friends of his own making her back away he snarled " Leave my hubby alone or i will reveal everything about you to everyone and no one will hang out with you or even ask you out sis as i will do it so leave."

Sara fled with her friends so he and Ryan enjoyed break so classes resumed so at lunch they were sitting at a table eating lunch unaware that Sara and her friends were whispering to each other somehow Ryan had a funny feeling that something was gonna happen to him on his way home so he phoned his bug sister who said " No problem see you at home little brother alright?."

So school ended and Gohan and Ryan parted ways so as Ryan almost reached home he was ambushed by Sara and her cronies and was lying into him when an angry screech rent the still air making them whip around to Aqua beating the living daylights of Sara's friends to Sara to back away in fright.

(Aqua's pov)

I looked out of the window and saw some people beating my little brother and i flew into a rage and pelted towards them making them whip around and i beat them senseless making the leader back away in fright while Ryan was lying on the ground wheezing heavily as the wind had been knocked out of him and he was sporting a bloody nose the commotion had attracted Gohan who came running and to his horror he saw his beloved boyfriend lying on the ground he stormed over to his big sister and slapped her on the face and took out his phone and texted someone he shouted at her " How dare you big sister well you just ruined your reputation as of here and now ha ha ha now beat it or Aqua will beat you up very badly like she did your friends".

Sara pelted away in tears while i and Gohan helped Ryan he was sporting a bloody nose he said " She told me to dump you or i will be bullied all through my school years but i would never break your heat Gohan i would happily fight and give my life just to protect you my love".

Gohan had tears in his eyes as he hugged Ryan so we got him to the hospital where my parent's came rushing along with Sword and the others so once i had explained Gohan said " Well i go and inform my father of this and he won't be happy and as of now Sara's reputation will be ruined now so i better go see you later".

He kissed Ryan on the lips and departed so once Ryan had been cleaned up and looked at he was given the all clear to my relief so we all headed home wondering what the future awaited for us


	58. Chapter 58

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 58 Becky spends some quality time with Sword

Becky hadn't had any time to spend with her hunky boyfriend Sword who was feeling the same way as he was busy working overtime as his shop was popular when a fashion pop star came into his shop and bought one of his outfits for ladies and paid a very big amount for it so she decided to spend some time with him at the weekend and put her plan into action so she had a talk with Joan who was all for it as she was wanting Becky and Sword to spend some time together for their son's benefit.

At the school it was havoc as usual but Sword wasn't happy which everyone could see he needed some downtime and fast otherwise he would quit his job and never come back so Joan had turned up at the school and had a word with Mrs Fashion who nodded Sword had seen them talking and thought nothing of it.

So school day ended much to Sword's relief so he packed up shop and headed he was happy partly because the working day was finished and also because it was Saturday tomorrow so he was looking forward to some chill time.

It was Saturday and Sword woke up to find Ripster had gone out so he changed and found Becky all alone at the breakfast busy feeding Sword Jr who squealed " Daddy" as soon as he saw Sword making him drop what he was doing and hugged Sword Jr delighted to hear his son's first word Becky said " Joan and the others left to go on a mission leaving us alone to spend some quality time together and making sure you have some chill out time."

Sword thought that was a wonderful idea so they chilled out with their son watching him playing with his toys then headed out into town with their son in his stroller and watched everyone rushing around getting their shopping so they headed to the park which also had a cafe so they headed to the cafe and got some lunch and Sword Jr happily eat his lunch without any fuss making his parent's smile until their lunch got disturbed by a pair of Parent's who didn't like Sword Jr and his parent's for some reason so Sword decided to ignore them and got on with their lunch which Becky agreed with much to the parent's angry looks so they stormed off so the rest of their day was undisturbed so they headed to the park and had loads of fun pushing Sword Jr on the swings and happily playing in the park so they saw the sun setting so they headed home where they meet everyone who had finished their mission and were chilling out relaxing so they had tea then bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them


	59. Chapter 59

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 59 Thanksgiving at Fission city

It was coming up to Thanksgiving in Fission city and it was the week before and crikey Ripster and crew had never seen the town so busy in all their lives sometimes it was busy when they still had their mother around but they had never seen it like this before everyone panic buying when they had forgotten something and it was totally busy at Sword's shop as he was selling Thanksgiving dresses and Tuxedo's like nobody's business and making money all the same so he was shattered when he got home.

On the way home Ripster and the girls had noticed the homeless shelter was dead quiet so they had a plan to make this thanksgiving to remember so they saw a person locking up and walked over to them and had a conversation with the lady in question who was happy with their idea to use the hall for thanksgiving so she happily let them use the hall.

So while Ripster and Sara went into town with poster's for Thanksgiving in the hall Aqua and the others were in the hall busy cleaning Aqua was deep in thought which Streex noticed so she came over and asked " What were you thinking about Aqua?."

Aqua said " I was just thinking about the first time i transformed to help you guy's out with a monster problem i can't believe it has been so long but it only seems like yesterday".

(Aqua's flashback)

Aqua was watching her friends getting pummeled by a space monster so she grabbed the injection that Alien/manta DNA and injected into herself the transformation was instant " AHHH" Aqua yelled as she transformed her fingers were transforming into claws her teeth were falling out to be replaced with fangs and flaps of skin were coming out of her sides and she was getting shorter as she transformed into Mantawoman and it stopped as soon as it started she was shaking as she got up fully transformed she pelted over to her friends and sent the monster packing her old life was now over but her new one with the street sharks had just begun.

End of flashback

Aqua smiled at her friends as the cleaning was finished to them returning the smile but Jab asked as they got the toilet's cleaned " Do you regret any of it Aqua?."

Aqua shook her head and said " No i don't regret any of it becoming what i am now".

So thanksgiving day came and it was bright and sunny loads of people turned up and also some homeless people but the girls smiled and all the food was ready and also to everyone's surprise some TV people who came in and happily filmed the event and even got something to eat as well so everyone was smiling and chatting away to each other and Ripster and crew couldn't help but smile so the TV people asked them why they decided to do this so they said that it was Thanksgiving and some people didn't have anyone to celebrate with so this was a chance for people who didn't know each other to come and celebrate this event with other people and get to know one another.

The TV people were shocked and in awe of this so the event was a roaring success and it turned out be the best Thanksgiving ever as it raised a lot of money for the homeless shelter to keep it running and open at all times of the day for any homeless people to make them feel at home.

So they headed home where they meet Sword who had seen it all on TV and he couldn't be prouder of his big sister's for what they did so they bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	60. Chapter 60

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 60 Xmas with the gang

Snow was falling all around Fission city and everyone was speeding around the place going ballistic buying everything in sight at Sword's shop it was hell everyone was rush buying his Tuxedo's and dresses for Christmas so he was run ragged so he was exhausted when he got home as it was 2 weeks away from Christmas which Ripster and the girls had noticed so he was sound out on the couch when a blanket went over him waking him up he smiled when he saw his sister's and fell asleep on the couch when Sunset Jr and Sword came running up and snuggled in beside him making him smile so all three of them fell asleep the scene making Sunset smile wide as anything.

Sunset wasn't feeling herself as she was hungry all the time that was when she realized exactly what was up with her she was expecting a baby so she thought of an awesome present for Bends and the gang so she took a pregnancy test and discovered she was 2 weeks along so she wrapped the test in wrapping paper and put it in Bends stocking while they weren't looking which was hung up on the mantelpiece.

Meanwhile Paradigm was feeling the Xmas spirit in a panic his Niece and Nephew were coming to visit so he had his minions running around frantic getting the place feeling Christmas and love so at the shops Sword was helping his mother navigate through the crowds as he had a feeling something was up with his mum but he would find out on Xmas day so they got all the shopping and themselves home in tact.

So 2 weeks later Christmas eve dawned and at Paradigms place he had his little niece and Nephew for Xmas and his relations so they were keeping him busy so with the crew they were bunking down for the night while Snow fell down all around Fission with everyone dreaming of a good Christmas with everyone they cared about.

So Christmas day dawned and everyone was shouting " HAPPY CHRISTMAS" to each other so after breakfast everyone gathered around the tree and the stockings on the fire place so Sunset handed Bends his stocking and was he thrilled about what he got in his stocking but the biggest surprise when he found the little present Sunset had left for him he opened it to his eyes widening in shock making them gasp at Sunset even Sword was shocked he was going to be a big brother again to Bends kissing Sunset on the lips to happy cheers suddenly Bends got down on one knee shocking everyone including Sunset he said " Sunset will you marry me?."

Sunset hugged him close making everyone cheer with Bends whirl her around with Sword and everyone cheering and hugging her happy to have a new member that will come into their lives so they had the most awesome Christmas ever and soon they were all bunking down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	61. Chapter 61

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 61 New year eve flashbacks

It was almost New year Eve and everyone was rushing around getting the snacks and drinks to celebrate the bells for the new year coming in so Joan and Cloe was staring out of the window thinking back on everything that had happened to them this past year which caught Swords attention so he knew never to ask so new years eve came around so Ripster said " Did you want to know what we girls were thinking about?."

Sword nodded so Joan began her flashback to her transformation and all the rest in between which starts in episode 12 so if you are all ready here we go.

Joan's flashback episode 12

MY hands ah 1 screamed as my hands were turning into claws, my hair was falling out as my fin took it's place my teeth were falling out to be replaced with fangs and i was a pure blue colour from my beautiful peach colour then the scene faded to when i gained the ability to turn into a human at will thanks to Mrs Mystic in which my fin retreated into my head my claws were turning back into hands hair was returning to my forehead my tail was retreating back into my back end and my human teeth were growing back into my mouth and i was human again but i was revealed topless so i was talking to Sword while crying " I can't believe it hunny i am human again i can't wait to go outside and not have people running away from me in fear" while covering my chest in embarrassment while Bends was getting me a t-shirt to wear.

End of Joan's flashback

Hearing Joan's story caught the other girls attentions so it was Becky's turn to reminisce about the past

Becky's flashback episode 12

AH My hands i screamed as my hands elongated into claws my hair was falling out as my fin came out of my hand and my teeth were falling out as my fangs grew in their place and lastly my tail came out of my rear end and the scenes changed to being the mother Sword's son and then the happy moment of my life being able to be human again thanks to Mrs Mystic in which my fin was going back into my head my teeth were growing back with my hair and my hands were returning into how they once before i became a shark and i was revealed topless so when Joan was running upstairs i was saying to Bends " Wow it feels good to be human again Bends i have really missed it".

It was Cloe's turn to think back on the past so she began

Cloe's flashback episode 10

MY hands i screamed out in pain as i began to turn into a hammer head shark my head was moving forward as my fin came into place my teeth were falling out as Fangs were coming into place and hands were turning into claws with my hair falling out and lastly my tail came out of my back end then the scenes changed to gaining human form again after gaining the ability to turn into human at will thanks to Mrs Mystic in which my claws were turning back into hands hair was returning to my scalp my teeth were coming back to and my tail had vanished into my back end i was human again but i was topless so as Bends rushed upstairs i said to Joan " Big sis i can't believe it i can't wait to go shopping for clothes and going to the movies".

It was now time for Cindy to tell her story as the countdown began

Cindy's flashback episode 12

IT'S HURTS i howled as my hair was falling out as my fin came out of my head, my teeth were falling out as my fangs were taking their place my nails were extending into claws and lastly my tail came out of my back end then the scenes changed to the happiest day of my life was when i gained the ability to turn into a human again thanks to Mrs Mystic in which my hair was returning as my fin disappeared my teeth were coming back into my gums and lastly my my claws were turning back into hands and my tail was vanishing into my back end but i was revealed topless but i didn't care i was crying with happiness while talking to Joan while Becky was getting me a T-shirt " I can't believe it i am human again now i can walk to the town and walk among other people without them running away from me in fear".

End of Cindy's flashback

It was now Aqua's turn to tell her tale with Ryan smiling and holding her as the countdown still goes down.

Aqua's flashback episode 12

I screamed out in pain i had injected myself with alien/Manta DNA in an effort to help the Street sharks on the space station Discovery as the alien creature was attacking them so i had to help them so i injected myself with the DNA so i rolling on the floor in pain as my hair fell out of my head as i began to shrink down my teeth were falling out as my fangs took their place and extra flaps of skin came out from underneath my arms then the pain stopped the scenes changing to the day i gained the ability to turn into a human again thanks to Mrs Mystic in which my hair was coming back as i began to grow upwards my claws were turning back into hands and my normal teeth were returning and the extra flaps of skin that enabled me to fly was vanishing into the underneath of my arms i was revealed topless i was crying with happiness and saying " I can't believe it i am human again now i can go home and be with my mum and dad with my little brother also."

end of flashback

Now all eyes were turned to Sally who began her story

Sally flashback episode 32

I screamed out in pain as i began to transform my hair was falling out as my fin came out of my head and then my teeth were falling out as my fangs took their place and my hands were turning into claws then lastly my tail came out of my back end then the pain stopped i then rushed and found my friends and helped the Street sharks rescue Cecily from the mind control that the madman Paradigm put into her then the scenes changed to the happy day that i gained the ability to turn into a human thanks to Mrs Mystic and i shrink down to human my hair was returning into my scalp as my fin went back into my head my claws were turning into hands and my fangs were returning into teeth and also my hair came back as well and i was revealed topless but Mrs Mystic gave me a towel which i put around my waist blushing so she went and found me a t-shirt and i was asking Joan " What is it like being a superhero Joan and have you any fans?."

Joan told me a lot about what being a superhero and Mrs Mystic appeared with a t-shirt and i put it and i became a member of the street sharks.

end of Sally's flashback

As the clock began it's final countdown it was now time for Cecily to tell her tale as all eyes were on her

Cecily's flashback Episode 32

I screamed out in pain as i transformed my skin color was turning black and white as my fin came out of my head, my hands were turning into claws my teeth were falling out as my fangs took their place with my hair also falling out and lastly my tail came out from my back end I was under Paradigm's control but then Sally and her band came rushing and strayed to play that that I still remember to this day as it helped me free myself from his control and then my mind races forward to the happiest day of my life receiving the ability to turn human again from Mrs Mystic in which my fin was retreating into my head as my hair was returning my claws were turning into hands and my fangs were turning back into normal teeth and my tail was vanishing into my back end and I was revealed topless so as Mrs Mystic got me a t-shirt I was being held by Becky as I was crying in happiness so I was asking Becky "What is it like to be a superhero and I suspect some people are still scared of you huh"?

She shocked me by shaking her head And also telling me what's it was like to be a superhero so I got my t-shirt and thanked Mrs Mystic and headed home with my new family.

End of Cecily's flashback

Everyone wad shouting 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE and all the dancing began as the new year came rolling in.


	62. Chapter 62

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 62 Spa time with the girls

It was a very hard mission for the girls so as they were passing over Fission city when Aqua saw a new Spa resort opening next week which Aqua noticed so she made a note of it so back at base Aqua said " When we were flying over Fission city i saw a new Spa resort opening up next week so how about we girls hit that new Spa when it opens what do you girls think of this idea?."

The girls thought it was an awesome idea so they decided to go as humans.

So that week dawned of the new Spa opening so the girls went in to the spa resort and boy where they blown away by facilities the spa resort had to offer everyone of all ages and likes of massages of different kinds so the girls were in human form but they would get a surprise when they turn into Sharks.

So the girls choose different Massages and they went into different rooms and got their massage which to them felt heavenly suddenly without warning they began to transform.

Joan Pov

I had chosen a oil massage and it did feel good but the guy whispered something and i felt myself turning into my shark form my hair was falling out to be replaced by my pure blue and white colour my teeth were falling out to be replaced by my fangs, my hands were turning into claws and lastly my tail came out from behind and the towel around my body was ripped from me i snarled at the man and said " What the hell did you do?."

He replied " I have simply made you see who you really are a freak show and shouldn't be here now begone".

With that he went out of the door but got punched by the boss lady and snarled at him " She is a superhero and she is a customer regardless of what you think and feel all of you are fired now pack your things and begone from this place now".

The man and his friends looked shaken by what the boss had said i saw my sister's and friends had all morphed.

Cloe's pov

I had just finished getting my massage when i suddenly began morphing and my towel was ripped from me as my hair fell out as my skin colour went pure brown and also my fin came out of my head as my head began to move forward, my teeth fell out as my fangs took their place, my fingers were turning into claws and lastly my tail came out of my back end i pelted outside the room and found myself with my friends and sister's and saw the people who gave us all massages getting fired from their jobs.

Becky's pov

I had the most awesome massage ever but the mas sager whispered something and i suddenly began to transform and my towel was ripped from me as my hair was falling out as my fin was coming out of my head and my skin colour was turning a light blue with purple strips my teeth were falling out as my fangs took their place and my nails were turning into claws and lastly my tail came out of my back end i was horrified and pelted out of the door and found the others and the people who gave us the massages were getting fired.

Cindy's pov

I had the most awesome massage then all of a sudden i began to change and my towel was ripped from me as my skin colour changed into a light brown with peach spots my hair was falling out as my fin came out of my head, my teeth were falling out as my fangs took their place, my fingers were turning into claws and lastly mt tail came out of my back end i was embarrassed and i ran out of my room and found the others and the lady in charge who had sacked the people who gave us the massages.

Aqua's pov

I buckled as i began to change back into Mantawoman and my towel was ripped from me as i began to shrink down and extra flaps of skin came out from underneath my arms as my skin color went from peach to a pale blue my hair was falling out, my teeth was falling out as my fangs took their place and my fingers were turning into claws and my tail came out from behind i was speechless so i went out of the room and meet with the others and the people who gave us the massages were being fired to my speechless look.

Sally's pov

I was doubled up in pain and to my horror i was changing back into a shark and my towel was ripped from me as my skin colour went to a dark blue and white colour my hair was falling out as my fin took my hair's place, my teeth was falling out as my fangs took their place and lastly my tail came out of my back end i was in shock i ran out of the room and found the others and the people who gave us massages were getting the sack.

Cecily's pov

That massage was awesome but suddenly to my horror i was morphing back into a killer whale and my towel was ripped from me as my skin color was changing back into jet black with white and my hair was falling out as my fin took it's place, my teeth were falling out as my fangs took their place, my hands were turning into claws and lastly my tail came out of my back end i was horrified so i fled out of the room where the boss lady was giving the people who gave us the massages a server telling off.

end of povs

The massagers got their stuff and stormed out of the spa resort to the customers and also staff's looks of shock so the boss lady named Katie said " I am very sorry about all of this girls so have fun and try anything you girls want free of charge.

So the girls decided to have a relaxing afternoon in the hot tube so they stepped in and immediately began to turn back into humans with their hair coming back into their scalps as their fins vanished their fangs falling out as they teeth came back into place their claws turning back into hands and their tails vanishing into their back ends for Aqua though it was the pain of the extra flaps of skin that she had as Mantawoman as they shrink back into the underside of her arms so she was breathing evenly.

So Sally said as they lay in the hot tube do you know what i like and don't like about being human and Shark?."

The other's listened with interest so Sally said " What i like about being human is being able to go out and about and mixing with other people and what i like about being a shark is all the fun superhero stuff but what i don't like about being human is the changing back into a human and the changing back into a shark as it is painful.

Joan said " What i like about being human is those romantic walks with Sword watching the sun setting over Fission city and as a shark being able to swim underwater without the need for coming up for air but the two things i don't like as human and also shark is the transforming part into human and also shark."

Cindy said with everyone nodding " I love being able to walk into town as a human and not having everyone run away from me in fear and being able to go to Rugby again and as a Shark i get to places but everyone runs away in fear when i am in shark mode but it's the transformation that is a real bummer and being asked to sign autographs when i am i human form is getting a bit annoying".

Becky started off " I love being able to skate in the park again with all my friends but the bad side of being human is getting all the looks of the boys since i am already taken but as a shark it is really fun to swim underwater and not coming up for air but the downside is everyone running away from you

Cloe said " I like being able to walk around without anyone running away in fear when i am in human but the downside to this is i am not able to eat huge amounts of Humgo burgers but when i am in shark mode i am able to eat all the food i want but the downside of this is everyone scared out of their wits when they see me in shark form".

Aqua said " I am able to breathe in space now that i am Mantawoman and able to visit different planets but the downside to this is being away from my family for long periods of time i love being human as this enables me to see my family anytime i want but the downside to this is that i get all the looks from the guys as i head home.

Cecily said I love being a shark as it gives me incredible strength but the downside is the people who are still scared of me and i love being a human as i get to visit all the shops and do shopping like i used to do but the downside of this is not being able to shark dive".

Everyone nodded so after the relaxing hot tube they headed home bunking down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	63. Chapter 63

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 63 Valentine's day with the gang

It was havoc in the stores it was coming up to Valentines day with the gang and everyone was getting into the stores and buying chocolates and gifts and at Sword's shop in the school it was all hands on deck with Ripster and his sister's helping out with the dress and Tuxedo's for the people who needed them so at the end of the busy day Sword was shattered and Ripster kissed him on the lips making him forget his tiredness and they made love on the floor of the shop and he did his big sister's who were purring happily as he deserved it after all his hard work today.

So Sword decided to go into town and get something for his girls for Valentines day meeting Aqua and her little brother Ryan who was getting something for Gohan for Valentines day so he vanished into the store and came out with his shopping nodding to Sword who was chatting to Aqua who was hugging him close and he was holding her purring happily so they headed home where they had tea and settled down waiting for Valentines day to arrive to show the people that they loved how much they meant to the person.

The next day was Valentines day and Sword decided to take his girls out on a Valentines day Picnic which the girls loved and he had also wrote love poems for them which they purred happily at for Ryan he and Gohan were also at the park as they were having a picnic as well but Gohan didn't know Ryan had also decided to go on a walk along the beach with him at Sunset to complete the perfect day.

So everyone put their plans into action and the Valentines day began with the annual Valentines day parade going into full swing and there was a surprise in the park a disco for all lovers in the world it was a Valentines day party with love music for all lovers.

So with Sword and his girls they were happily sitting eating their picnic and his girls were reading his poems which the girls were found very romantic when Aqua came strolling over and happily sat down with them as they looked over they saw Gohan and Ryan happily sitting eating their own picnic listening to the music when Ryan held out his hand to Gohan and they both danced away to the rhyme of the music making everyone follow suite so everyone was happily enjoying their day and soon Ryan and Gohan were heading down to the beach as the sun was setting making the scene perfect and beautiful with everyone else staying dancing and sitting listening to the music so Ripster had a surprise for him she was expecting a child in nine months time and Sword was yelling with delight and kissing Ripster gently on the lips then nuzzled her stomach making Ripster look happy than Sword was acknowledging his child that would be born into this world in nine months time to Aqua and the others hug Ripster in happiness so everyone headed home at 2 am in the morning as the band had headed home looking tired but happy so Ryan saw Gohan home before it got dark and headed home happy that he saw his love home so with Sword and everyone else they had all headed home happy that the day went well Sword of course was happy that he was going to be a father again so they were all exhausted and they all headed home where they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	64. Chapter 64

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 64 St Patrick's day with the gang

It was coming up to the annual steak eating contest on Tuesday which was next week and to honor St Patrick who was a hero who drove the snakes out of Ireland and other cities and he was of course a hero to Slammu and he was excited so he couldn't sleep a wink but there were some dark secret's about his idol which Slammu didn't know about but a stranger will bring to light about St Patrick and destroy Slammu's belief in his idol.

everyone was happy chatting away to each other about what they were going to do on St Patrick's day when they all saw a poster for the annual steak eating contest being held in water shine park when they all saw a mysterious stranger all dressed in black watching them all and vanished off into the distance leaving everyone confused and curious about the visitor to their city.

Soon St Patrick's day dawned and everyone was looking forward to spending the day celebrating their hero for his bravery on this day and saving their ancestor's from the dreadful snakes.

Suddenly the Mysterious visitor appeared again and took off the hood to reveal that it was a woman she said " OH CELEBRATING THE HERO ST PATRICK ARE YOU PITY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE REALLY WAS LIKE HE DIDN'T SAVE IRELAND FROM THE SNAKES OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF HIS HEART HE HAD TO BE PAID TO SAVE THE PEOPLE OF IRELAND BUT WHAT YOU ALL DON'T KNOW IS THAT YOU ARE ALL DESCENDANTS OF THE PEOPLE OF IRELAND.

She saw the looks of shock from everyone even Slammu who said " Whoa there Missy your saying we are all descendants of the people of Ireland but how can that be possible?."

She sneered at him and said " Well you know that St Patrick was actually a child stealer posing a hero if the people didn't pay him to get rid of the snakes then that night he played the flute and took all the children away with him to this continent which he did and you pretty boy she pointed at Slammu, Ripster, Streex and Jab including Sword are descendants of the pan piper who got all the snakes out of Ireland as he fell in love with a child by the name of Isobel Rain he made sure she was well looked after by her adoptive parent's meanwhile all the parent's back in Ireland were going frantic so they paid your precious ancestor the money that he wanted and he got the snakes out of Ireland and return to this land and found Isobel all grown up and she fell in love with him."

Seeing the shocked looks on everyone faces she sneered but Sword smirked at her and said " Well Missy sorry to burst your bubble i am not a descendant of the pan piper as i am not a Bolton i am a Mack Lena Mack was my mother when i was born but he said looking over to Sunset and walked over and held her he continued " Sunset is my real mother and if you insult them you will have me to deal with".

The girl looked horrified by what Sword had said and she fled the scene but Slammu looked hurt and destroyed her hero was nothing but a scammer but the worst part of it was that they were descendants of the pan piper so they needed to regain the trust of everyone in Fission city because of the girl that had spoil the day for everyone and would you believe it the Seavients decided to crash the party but seeing the Street sharks sending the bad guy's packing told everyone that the Street sharks were the good guys and decided to trust them and hearing the cheers made them all turn around to see the whole Fission city cheering for them the mayor came over and said " You are not like your ancestor and for that we are all grateful thank you very much".

Slammu smiled at this even though her role model who she had looked up to was trashed to bits but she would find a new hero to look up to so everyone enjoyed the contest and the party until 1 am then hit the sack for everyone wondering what new adventures awaited them all


	65. Chapter 65

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 65 Easter time with the gang

It was coming up to Easter and everyone was fair excited as it was the time of year to spend with the family and also to create some new ideas and new design's for clothes and also to paint and Easter eggs of course so at Sword's shop he was making Easter tuxedo's and dresses for his customers when a lady came in with some poster's for the annual Easter egg hunt so he took a poster and had an idea on what to do for Easter.

So the closing off the day dawned so he closed the shop and headed home where he was meet by his girls and kids who were full of beans so he showed them the poster and the kids squealed with delight which Ripster and the girls noticed so Streex said " Well let's go and compete in the Easter egg hunt at the weekend" making the kids shout with happiness.

Meanwhile Paradigm had his little cousins over and they had also seen the poster's and were begging their uncle to take them to the Easter egg hunt which Paradigm agreed seeing his little cousins happy made him happy so he looked forward to the Easter egg hunt at the weekend.

So next Friday approached and everyone was getting excited so Sword was busy selling clothes when a snotty lady with her family came in and looked around and saw Sword who was busy helping kids get the clothes of their dreams so the lady came over and sized him up and down before saying " I saw your name on the contest board for tomorrow's Easter egg hunt is that right?."

He nodded so the lady sneered and said " Well don't bother trying to win me and my family will win tomorrow so see you later".

Sword didn't like the way the lady spoke to him so he ignored her which made her mad as hell so he closed up shop and headed home where he informed his family of the snotty nosed lady and her family that were in his shop to Ripster saying " Well let's prove her wrong hunny tomorrow we will tend the Easter egg hunt and prove her wrong."

Next day dawned and the snotty nosed woman named Alicia and her family were there they went pale in the face when they saw who Sword was with to everyone laughing their heads off so the hunt began so Sword had a feeling that Alicia and her family would follow him and his family and steal their eggs so he whispered a plan to everyone so Sword Jr and Storm headed off in one direction aided by Ripster and Streex which shocked Alicia then she saw all the adults heading off in another direction which worked like a charm one part of Alicia's family pelted off after Sword Jr and Storm while the rest headed off after Sword and family.

Meanwhile Sword Jr and Storm had evade the family that were following them and got Easter eggs but they had a plan to foil the people that were hoping to steal their eggs so they found a picnic basket and put their eggs inside it and headed back into the trail and saw Part of Alicia's family pelt off into the direction Sword Jr and Storm had gone but they found nothing making them mad as hell.

Sword and co meanwhile had fooled the people hoping to steal their bounty by hiding their eggs in a basket that Sunset had with her so at the end of the Easter egg hunt everyone gathered around to hear the results and Alicia's family were mad as hell when Sword and his family won the day when Alicia and her family attacked them but Sword blasted them flying into the distance never to be seen again so they all headed home where they put the trophy on the shelf then they bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	66. Chapter 66

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 66 April fool's day to remember

It was coming up to April fool's day and it was all anyone could talk about at school so Ryan and Sonic were walking through the halls taking about April fool's day when some bullies noticed Ryan and decided to play a mean April fool's day prank on him the leader was of course Sonic's big sister Sara who was wanting to get payback on Ryan so they vanished and began planning a mean April fool's day prank on Ryan and also humiliate him in front of everyone who was present.

So that day ended so Ryan walked Sonic home which made Sonic's parent's smile so they invited Ryan which caught Sara off guard she was mad at her parent's but one glare from her father who was the headmaster of the school she shrink down in defeat and walked back up the stairs growling angrily to her self but Ryan and Sonic knew something was up because she was smirking at Ryan all the time all through dinner and still smirking when he headed so Sonic shoved Sara against the wall scaring her when he snarled at her " I know you have something awful planned for my hunny for April fool's day and i know his big sister Aqua and she will not like it if he is hurt in any way be warned big sister i will tell Aqua and she will get her own back on your and pathetic friends understand big sister?."

Seeing the horrified look on her for about 2 seconds she sneered at Sonic " Ha i bet she won't do anything think Aqua can scare me you wrong little brother."

Next day dawned and it was April fool's day and for some reason Ryan wasn't feeling so happy which Aqua noticed so she asked " Whats wrong little brother is something the matter?."

Ryan said " I was over at Sonic's the other day big sister and for some Sara was sneering at me all through dinner and seeing me off home i think she is planning something awful for me today".

That caught Aqua off guard so she gave him her phone number so she waved goodbye to him and he headed off to school and meet Sonic who said " Feeling OK hunny don't worry if Sara tried anything i will get dad or your big sister on her".

As they entered the school gates a balloon containing foul smelling liquid landed on Ryan's head removing all of Ryan's hair and scarring his head with him roaring his head off with the pain also with tears Sonic heard evil laughter and look around and saw Sara and her cronies laughing their heads and saw one of them was filming the entire thing so Sonic found Aqua's phone number and she was livid so she arrived at the school with backup so Sonic explained what was in the balloon and so Aqua thought of the perfect own back on Sara and her friends.

So she explained the plan so while Sonic got Ryan to hospital Aqua and her crew got her plan into motion and watched as the school day ended and as Sara and her cronies came out of the school last laughing about the April fool's day prank on Ryan a voice called out " Oh look here comes the losers".

They looked around but saw no-one and then "SPLAT" several water-balloons landed on their heads and they were roaring in pain Sara included so Aqua stepped out of the shadows with Sword following her to Sara to look horrified so Aqua transformed which she shrunk in height her extra flaps of skin were coming out of her arms her hands were turning into claws and her teeth were turning into fangs and her hair fell out her peach colour was fading to blue and white colour then she got right up into Sara's terrified face sneering and said " Oh dear all your hair is gone well how do you feel now Sara don't like it when it get's thrown back in your face didn't expect to taste of your own April fool's trick on your or your friends did you Sara so LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE YOUR LIFE IN TOTAL MISERY FOR EVER UNDERSTAND?."

Sara fled in fear to her father who after hearing what had happened from Sonic didn't even look sympathetic to her making her back away in fear also tears so Ryan was being checked out by the doctor who wrapped his head in bandages and said rather grimly to Sonic and Aqua " I am afraid his hair will never grow back i am afraid he will be like this for ever but on the plus side the liquid didn't get into his eyes so we should count ourselves lucky so see you later Ryan and make sure to come back here often alright?."

So Ryan was out of the woods but he had a long way to go so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	67. Chapter 67

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 67 Earth day with the gang

It was coming up to Earth day and everyone was getting excited none more so than Sword who had been designing new dresses and Tuxedo's for Earth day and also kids clothes for the kids as well he decided to show these new designs to Mrs Fashion who was so in love with the designs she said " Go for it Sword and see how it goes from there".

The end of the day arrived and Sword closed up shop and headed while on the way he noticed a poster showing the annual treasure hunt and activities for earth day and Sword was looking forward to the day so he said to the girls when he got in " How about we join in on the treasure hunt for Earth day and hang out with everyone what do you girls think?."

The girls found that idea awesome so did the kids who were excited to go on a treasure hunt the same could be said for Paradigm who had his little cousins over for the Earth day who were excited as can be to be spending time with their uncle who was happy to have them as for his minions they were hiding in the forest as not wanting to scare the kids.

Soon Earth day dawned and the new outfits that Sword had design was a great success people were buying either dresses or Tuxedo's or kids clothes on the day was a massive success so he vanished leaving the shop in the capable hands of Mrs Fashion and some staff so he meet up with his family and headed off to the Earth day contest.

The park was filled with families who were they where waiting to enjoy the festival and also to compete in the Treasure hunt that would start in 5 minutes so Sword found his crew and signed up for the Treasure hunt when Aqua and Ryan came strolling over and decided to help Sword's crew out she and Ryan signed up for the Treasure hunt and found them so they all stood at the start line with maps and clues.

So the Treasure hunt began and everyone pelted off in different directions and reading the clues so with Sword's crew they had solved one clue and found the treasure which was Cabruays eggs when a family blasted them flying and tried to steal the treasure only for Sword to blast the family flying into the lake so with that interruption out of the way they headed onward and solved the clues and came in second place which was pretty amazing so they stood on the platform with the first prize family and third place family so everyone gave them all an applause so everyone headed to the stalls and had fun so they all headed home where they bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them


	68. Chapter 68

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 68 Bends helps Aqua grow Ryan's hair back

Bends had learned what had happened to Ryan in the previous episode where an evil April fool's day prank was played on poor Ryan and it cost him his hair which made Ryan's boyfriend go mad with fury at his sister and her friends which made Aqua do the same thing on the bullies but the damage was done so Ryan had to wear a hat all the time where ever he went.

So Bends decided to create a formula that would grow Ryan's hair back but he needed some help so he called Aqua who had been doing her best to help Ryan adapt to life without hair it was slow going but she got Ryan comfortable enough that he didn't need to hide in shame with the help of Gohan and everyone so here she was at Bends workshop so she asked " Hi Bends what can i do for you?."

Bends said " I think i have found a way to restore Ryan's hair but i will need your help and a lot of all nighters to achieve this goal so will you help me Aqua on this project it will trial and error but we will get this formula right and restore Ryan's hair so will you help me with this?."

Aqua could hardly believe her ears Bends had found a way to restore Ryan's hair it was like any other new formula it was trial and error to get it right so she said rolling up her sleeves " Let get this started Bends".

So they began and after many trials which took them to midnight Aqua headed home and bunked down for the night looking forward to tomorrow when they will begin again looking for a way to restore Ryan's hair.

So the next day started and so Aqua and Bends began work again and found a cure but needed to test it Bends had an idea so he got his cat Misty who had lost some hair after a fight with another cat and poured some of the liquid on her so they waited with baited breath and right in front of their eyes new hair came back onto Misty's skin but Bends decided to wait to see if the effect wold reverse itself so a couple of hours later no sign of the hair vanishing so Bends nodded to Aqua so she headed home and got Ryan and told him to come with her and Phone Gohan which he did so one hour later we see Bends pouring the formula onto Ryan's bare head and in an instant Hair began growing back into Ryan's head and a couple of seconds later Ryan had his hair back he was jumping for joy to his boyfriend hugging him happy to have his lover with his hair back.

Soon Ryan was back home and his parent's were over static to have their son with hair so they asked Aqua who told them about the all nighters she and Bends had done in order to perfect the formula to them hugging Aqua so they all bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them


	69. Chapter 69

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 69 Cecily visit's her mother on Mother's day

Cecily was walking downtown seeing the poster's for Mother's day which got her to thinking should she visit her mother and confront her making it clear she wasn't going to be controlled anymore.

So she returned to the crew which Sword had noticed the look on her face and asked " What's wrong Cecily?."

Cecily said " I am thinking about taking a big risk of my heart and visiting my mother for Mother's day and standing up to her and making it clear to her that i am not going to be controlled anymore what do you think i should do Sword?."

Sword said " I think it is worth the risk of your heart Cecily as you took a big risk of you heart to date Moby so do the same thing here if it is a bad decision then at least you tried and there is no harm in trying".

Cecily nodded so she told Moby about where she was going on Mother's day to him nodding his head in agreement so Mother's day dawned o Cecily decided to go in human form so she transformed in which her Black and White skin colour was fading back to Peach colour her tail was vanishing, her claws were turning back into human hands and her fangs were turning into human teeth and lastly her hair was taking the place of her fin that was on the top of her head.

She decided not to phone her mother but to surprise her by turning up to see her mother's reaction.

So she got on the bus and headed to her mother's which surprisingly was in Sun city which was 2 minutes away soon she walked up to the house and knocked to her mother opening it and stood there shocked at seeing Cecily at the door Cecily's mother's name is April so April said very shocked like " Cecily what are you doing here i thought you never wanted to see us again after you stood up to us?."

Cecily simply replied " I wanted to see if it was the right decision to risk my heart to come here to mend bridges with you mum and be warned i am not taking any shit from you or i am out the door and you will never see me again so the choice is up to you".

April's mouth fell open and her attitude vanished as fast as a light bulb blowing she had never been spoken to like that before and it had to be Cecily to do it and stand up to her on top of that she nodded and stood aside and Cecily came in so April put the kettle on and said very suddenly " You have a boyfriend by the name of Moby Lick and you are with the super heroes the Street sharks?."

Cecily stared at her mother then nodded to a smile coming across her mother's face but Cecily said destroying her mother's attitude completely " He is my boyfriend and no i am not dumping him for your amusement mother understand one call from me and Moby Lick will be down here in an instant and ruin your life for good understand mother dear?."

April went pure white in the face and nodded so she got the tea and put one cup down in front of Cecily and sat down and drank her tea in piece she said " I am happy about you coming to visit me Cecily it really means a lot since no-one else comes and sees me not even your father who is now with someone else in Neon city in case you are asking and i am happy for you for finding the man of your dreams THANK YOU FOR MAKING THE RISK TO COME AND SEE ME ON MOTHER'S DAY MY DAUGHTER".

Tears poured down Cecily's face and she hugged her mother who returned it so they had a whale of time before long it was time for Cecily to head back home so April walked Cecily to the bus stop and saw her off happy that her daughter came to see her and clear up the past and standing up to her so Cecily told everyone what had happened to Moby lick looking happy for his girl for taking the big risk to see her mother and put the past behind her and had fun so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	70. Chapter 70

ILena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 70 Sonic the goldfish watches the house while the girls are out

Today was going to a normal day for Sonic the goldfish or so he thought he didn't know he was going to watch the house while everyone was out as Slammu asked him.

So today Sonic was swimming in his fish tank busy watching everything that was going on when he saw everyone getting ready to head somewhere so Slammu noticed Sonic's curious looks so she came over and said " We are getting ready to head out and have some chilling time together so could you watch the house for us for a while Sonic could you please?."

Sonic thought about this then nodded so Slammu smiled as several hours earlier Sword had said to the girls " How about we head out for the day and heave some alone time together what do you girls think and spend time with the kids so what do you think girls?."

The girls thought it was an awesome idea so some growls from the girls so here they were in present time getting a picnic ready and the kids were excited to be going outside to have some fun.

So Sonic was left all alone to look after the house but Slammu had designed some equipment to help him while he was in his fish bowel to switch the TV to his favorite channels and also to look outside to see if anyone was approaching good or bad which was a big help to him as he had a feeling like he was going to need it.

As everyone got in the car and left some thugs had been watching the house and decided to burgle the house and steal everything out of the house but they didn't know that Sonic was watching them and came up with a plan so he immediately went into action he pressed a button on his remote and the sprinklers outside came on and with hot boiling water making the thugs squeal with fright making them run for cover which was Sonic had planned but they didn't go far which made Sonic growl angrily at this so they came charging at the house but one of them squealed like a little girl which made the other whip around to see a spade sticking in his friend's back end along with a lawnmower he shouted " WHO THE HELL IS MESSING WITH US SHOW YOURSELF".

Sonic was laughing his fish head off at the sight at the burglars getting hit hard so they tried again but same as before Sonic sent them packing with some of the household equipment that his remote control could get but pretty soon the Burglars were getting angry but then one of them saw a police car and they both legged it leaving Sonic victorious at defending the house so he was watching a very good anime movie when everyone else came in happily chatting away so Slammu came over and asked "Had a good time watching the house Sonic?."

Sonic nodded so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them


	71. Chapter 71

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 71 Father's day with the gang

It was coming up to Father's day and everyone in the city was going frantic and the shop was crazy with people coming in and buying father's day presents and gifts so Sword was going frantic and designing new outfits so he was tired out when he closed up shop and headed home when on the way he saw poster's up around town saying it was the annual father's day festival in Fission city park next Saturday for all the father's in town and there was going to be tents and stalls and Father's day activities so he was looking forward to it.

So when he got home he was jumped by Sword Jr and the crew so he said to his dad " The annual Father's day is on Next Saturday at Fission city park and lots of stalls complete with music and activities will be held there so what do you think dad?."

Bends thought it was a great idea so Sword got refreshed in the shower and then got changed so to be kissed on the lips by Ripster he smiled and pulled Ripster onto the bed then closed the door so a couple of hours later they were all sitting eating their dinner unaware that Paradigm was going frantic rushing around getting the place ready as his dad was coming to visit for Father's day so his minions had left the area as he had told them to do so.

So it was drawing ever closer to Father's day and the shops were in mayhem with people buying loads of present's and gift wrapping and all sorts of stuff so it was mayhem but with a little bit of shopping done Sword headed home and got in where he was meet by the girls who had been on a mission looking tired from their day which made him smile so he gave his girls a kiss on the lips making them purr.

So father's day dawned to a wonderful sunny day with The gang they were at the Father's day games Sword was having fun with his children also Bends was having fun with Storm on another stall meanwhile Paradigm and his father was having fun as well soon everyone was dancing to the music soon it was time for everyone was heading home as the sun was setting tired from the busy day they have had settling down for the night wondering what the future awaited them all


	72. Chapter 72

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 72 A day in the life of Joan

Today was a normal day for Joan who was always so excited for the new day as today we are seeing life from Joan's eyes so we see her getting kissed by her husband Sword the Nymph to her happy purring so she put her Leotard on then put on a red t-shirt with red shorts as today was a hot day and also red trainers to complete the set.

So Joan and her husband headed to breakfast meeting the others at the table and then headed off into the city unaware that today was going to be a day of heroics and stopping the back guys and also outfit destroying if i may say so.

We see Joan heading into the mall on her own which caught some jerks attention including T-Bone who had the scar on his face from the injury Ripster had given him in episode 2 if you all remember so they followed her but got stopped by a huge crowd going their way so it took some time to get out of that huge crowd of people but to their dismay Ripster was gone from sight so they went hunting for her but couldn't find her anywhere.

Joan had ducked into a clothes shop and was watching T-Bone and the other's hunting around the mall looking for her which was making her howl with silent laughter so she vanished out of the shop and into another making the boys give chase and making them look like fools.

So T-Bone decided to blow up the mall which the other's thought was a very bad idea so he said very loudly and angrily " WELL THE ONLY OTHER IDEA I HAVE IS TO KILL SWORD FOR STEALING OUR GIRLS AWAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT IDEA BOYS".

Joan was shaking with anger she had enough she stepped out of the shop and shouted at the boys as she began to change with her t-shirt and shorts being ripped to pieces " LEAVE MY SEXY HUBBY ALONE T-BONE".

Her peach colour was fading to blue and white, as she was getting taller her gums were swallowing her teeth as she sprouted upwards and her fangs came into place her hands were painfully turning into claws and her tail was coming out of her back end and her hair was falling out as her fin took her hair's place and Joan was once again Ripster of the street sharks and she looked livid with fury at someone trying to hurt her husband.

She charged at the Dinosaurs who looked shocked before recovering quickly and charged at her but she defeated the minions leaving only the head dinosaur still standing looking shocked at seeing his friends lying on the ground out cold he charged at Ripster only to be blasted out of the mall and into the distance never to be seen again.

So she morphed back to normal in which while she was shrinking down her fangs were being swallowed up by her gums as her human teeth were coming out again her claws were turning back into hands and her tail was vanishing also her blue and white colour was fading to peach and her hair was returning as her fin was vanishing and lastly her tail was disappearing and Joan was standing there in her Leotard where Ripster had been she had a thought so she tried to bite the wall and ended up getting a sore mouth which confirmed she was human again so she headed into some shops and had fun shopping spree and then saw the sun setting and headed home where she kissed her husband on the lips making him purr in happiness so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them


	73. Chapter 73

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 73 A day in the life of Cloe

Today will be seeing the world through Cloe aka Jab of the street sharks.

This morning Cloe woke up as usual waking her little baby girl Spring who was now 5 months old and full of energy so the both of them headed into the kitchen where she got kissed on the lips by a male Nymph who ruffled Spring's hair in affection Spring was the male Nymph's daughter so after breakfast Jan decided to take Spring and show the city possible stopping off at the park.

So with that idea in mind she got the pram out and ready and put a happy Spring in the pram and waved goodbye to everyone and headed out the door looking forward to the day spending time with her daughter but she didn't know she would have a run in with Spike and fighting him to protect Spring so she put on her brown leotard then a brown t-shirt complete with brown shorts and brown sandals to complete the set so with everything in hand some baby food, diapers and juice for Spring they set off on their journey.

On the way to the city she decided to introduce Spring to someone she knew so she went and seen Mrs Mystic who squealed with cuteness when she saw Spring so she invited them in and said while Spring was playing with some toys on the floor " Spring is so cute is she Sword's child may i ask?."

Cloe nodded happily and explained to Mrs Mystic eyes widened in shock then she said " I am sorry to hear that my dear a Nymph now that is a species i haven't heard or seen in a long time as Sword might be the only one alive but from what you have told me there are some survivors left as their species was almost destroyed by a hunter clan."

Cloe was in shock Sword had said that there was another Nymph a female one who was attended his school but he was unaware of the history of the Nymph's so she thanked Mrs Mystic very much and headed off into the city unaware that a minion of T-Bone who i have mentioned in the last chapter by the name of T-Bone very quietly followed Cloe wondering who the baby was.

So Cloe was showing her daughter around the city which her daughter's eyes were wide with excitement so they headed to the park and Cloe got the blanket out and put Spring on the blanket and gave her her juice and some baby food then sat on a bench and was watching her daughter playing on the blanket when Spike said from behind her " Who is the baby Jab?."

Cloe whipped around so fast and stood there in front of Spring who had looked up and was scared Spike sniffed the air and was furious he shouted " YOU HAD SWORD'S BRAT I WILL KILL THE BRAT AND THEN SWORD AND YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BECOME MINE HA HA HA".

Cloe morphed her trousers, T-shirt and sandals were ripped from her she roared at Spike as she sprouted upwards and while she was sprouting upwards her gums were swallowing her human teeth" I WILL NEVER LET YOU LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER SPIKE".

Her skin colour was fading to brown her fangs had appeared and her tail was coming out of her back end and hands were turning into claws and her hair was falling out as her fin was coming out of her forehead as her head was turning into a hammerhead she was getting a headache but she shrugged it off as she had to focus on protecting her daughter and Jab was standing there where Cloe had been so she charged at Spike and they fought in broad daylight but Jab won to Spike running away with his life still in tact so Jab began to shrink back down in which her gums swallowing her fangs her brown colour was fading to pure peach colour her human teeth returned, her claws were turning into hands her tail was vanishing and her hair was returning as her fin vanished and Cloe stood where Jab had been.

So to make sure she was human again she tried a sharkdive but got her mouth hurt and also lost a tooth to Spring laughing her eyes out at the funny sight which made Cloe smile they both saw the sun setting so they headed home wondering what the future awaited them


	74. Chapter 74

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 74 a day in the life of Becky

Becky aka Streex is who we are looking through the eyes of today as she is sitting at the window in the her room with Sword Jr who was wondering what is up with his mamma and is worried about why she is looking so down so he touched the side of her face which shocked her at the images of herself at the window with the expression on her face.

She said " Are you worried about Sword Jr?."

she saw him nodding so she said " I am thinking about going to my mamma as she is in the heaven and i have some things to say to her as the last time i saw her i said so awful things to her and i am regretting them ever since so i am going to see my mother and putting things to rest alright and i need to do this on my own OK Sword Jr?."

He nodded and so once Breakfast was done Becky put on her stripy leotard and put some purple striped shorts, T-shirt and and trainers and said goodbye to everyone and slipped out into the city doing some shopping first before going to visit her mother and clear the air which had caught everyone off guard Sword had noticed his son was very quiet so he went and over and asked " OK Spill it Son where has your mother gone on this little errand of hers thats she needs to do on her own?."

Sword Jr told him to his face going into shock mode along with everyone else Sword nodded and said to his son shocking everyone "If your mother feels like that then we will leave her in peace to do what she needs to do so don't go after her Ripster Streex needs to do this on her own without our help and we must respect that alright?."

Ripster and everyone nodded so at the mall Streex had brought flowers and was heading to the graveyard when Stegz stood in her way as he had been following her since she entered the mall he sneered at her " Well well Becky aka Streex alone without your precious Sword?."

That was a mistake Stegz suddenly saw a little too late as Becky began to transform as she sprouted with her clothes ripping from her upwards her gums were swallowing her teeth which was giving her a little tooth ache while she was transforming her peach colour was fading to blue with purple strips her shark teeth were coming out her hands were turning into claws and her tail was coming out of her back end and lastly her hair was falling out as her fin took it's place and Streex stood where Becky had been she charged at Stegz shouting " HE IS MY PRECIOUS MAN UNLIKE YOU WHO WAS SEEING OTHER GIRLS WHILE BEING WITH ME THE ENTIRE TIME SO I DUMPED YOU FROM THAT MOMENT ON SO GET OUT OF HERE ROX BEFORE YOUR HEAD IS ON THE FLOOR".

Stegz pelted away into the distance for his life leaving Streex standing there so she morphed back down so her blue with purple colour was fading to pure peach and her gums were swallowing her shark teeth to be replaced with human teeth her claws were turning into hands and her tail was vanishing into her back end and her hair was returning to her scalp as her fin vanished and Becky had been standing where aka Streex had been seconds before so now that she was back to normal she thought of something so stupid so she ran at the wall only to get a very bad headache and some people said " What does she think she is doing?."

Soon she had arrived at the graveyard and walked up to her mother's grave and broke down sobbing she said " I am really sorry mamma you would be here if i hadn't said so awful things to you".

Memories of her and her mother's fight flooded through her mind

" Becky come back here i am not done talking to you yet". Screamed Mrs Bolton at a young Becky but to her horror and to tears to well up in her eyes Becky screamed at her " I wish you had Leukemia and die mum so then i wouldn't have you at my back all the time so back off mum you are nothing but a loser and pathetic i am out of here."

Flashback ends

Becky was still on her knees crying so she said " I have a son now mum his name is Sword Jr after his father Sword i wish you could have met him i will bring Sword Jr and Sword over sometime so bye mamma."

With that load off her chest Becky felt like the past was clear and everything now looking up Becky headed home and was welcomed by everyone including Sword and her sister's so as sunset fell everyone went to bed wondering what the future awaited them


	75. Chapter 75

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 75a day in the life of Cindy

Today we are in the life of Cindy aka Slammu of the street sharks she was busy looking out of the window wondering what Becky was doing so she went and asked Becky who said " I went and seen Mum as i had some things i needed to say to her and i think you should do the same Cindy see you later coming Sword Jr here i come you better run."

Seeing that happy moment made Cindy's day happier with everyone else smiling at the scene of Streex chasing after her son who was squealing with laughter made her smile like anything.

So Cindy decided to go and visit her mother and talk to her so Cindy said " I am going out for a bit see you lot later alright?."

Everyone nodded so she headed off into the city and got some flowers for her mother she was unaware that Bullzeye one of T-bone minions had saw her heading into the mall and followed but got lost in the crowds and some of the shops which contained Manga comic books to Bullseye look of happiness so he was distracted for a while which made Cindy smile as she was coming out of mall and she had seen him in the Manga comic book shop and saw him engrossed in comic books.

Cindy had her Leotard on so she acquired what she needed so she decided to have a bite to at a restaurant which was really nice as Cindy choose a chicken and chips with Diet coke for a drink.

So after her meal she was just heading for the graveyard when Bullzeye decided to drop in sneering at her saying " Where is your boyfriend now Cindy ha ha ha ha".

Cindy transformed her brown t-shirt with peach spots complete with shorts and trainers were ripped from her as she sprouted upwards but she was groaning in pain as her muscles were on fire when she transformed as her gums were swallowing her teeth she roared at Bullseye " How dare you make fun of Sword that way you will pay for that Bullseye".

With that she transformed her tail was coming out of her back end her peach colour was fading to light brown with peach spots her fangs were coming out of her gums her hands were turning into claws and lastly her hair was falling out of her head as her fin was coming out in place of her hair and Slammu of the street sharks took the place of Cindy of the Bolton sister's she charged at Bullseye and sent him flying into the distance.

She transformed back down in which her height went down her gums swallowed her fangs her claws were turning back into hands her tail vanished her light brown colour with peach spots was fading human peach colour and her hair was returning to her head and Cindy was standing where Slammu had been standing before.

To check that she was Cindy she tried to punch a wall but ended up with a sore hand which confirmed to her that she was Cindy again

Soon she was at the grave of her mother and started talking to her with tears pouring down her face soon she was drying her eyes with a smile on her face and waved goodbye to the grave with her heart feeling so free soon she was back home as the sun was setting fast asleep with a happy smile on her happy to have gone and seen her mother so what will the future be for all of out heroes wait and see


	76. Chapter 76

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 76 a day in the life of Aqua

Today we are in the life of Aqua the big sister of Ryan for the day.

Today we see Aqua heading out with her friends from the old days as they had phoned Aqua and asked if she would like to join them in the mall for old times sake so they were heading into the mall just chilling out for the day when Sword and his crew came walking in and Sword saw Aqua and strolled over making the girls squeal with delight and cuteness Aqua could clearly see why he had bulging muscles and a lean shape Ripster came strolling over and engaged Aqua in conversation while Aqua's friends had kidnapped Sword and were trying to go out on a date with him but rejected them gently by Sword Jr and Ripster who kissed him on the lips to the girls going pure white on the face Aqua also got a kiss from Sword who nodded in politeness to Aqua who blushed and then headed off into the mall with the rest of the gang.

For some reason Aqua decided to put on her leotard and also her clothes which were a light blue and white t-shirt complete with blue and white shorts and trainers as she had a feeling that she would be transforming today for some reason

Aqua's friends were dumbstruck and asked her " He is married but why is he kissing you Aqua?."

Aqua broke it down gently and asked " You ever heard of a Nymph?."

One of her friends said " Yeah it is a legendary creature and when the time of year comes around it has two choices find a soulmate and start breeding with asap or knock up every girl or boy in the area in order to stay alive .. wait are you saying Sword is a Nymph?."

Aqua said " Not by choice Sword was a regular person once but got gene-slammed by the evil doctor Paradigm who erased soulmate option so the only option Sword has is to make love with every girl he sees to stay alive Ripster and his sister's are okay with this because he did them before me and i am also his girlfriend problem with that?."

Her friends were horror struck but one of them had an evil idea get rid of Aqua and Ripster and Sword's big sisters and keep Sword all to herself of course she would need to kill Sword Jr in the process but to the planning part she Aqua staring at her but smiled and nodded happily at what the other's were saying.

Aqua 's pov

I knew Zara was up to something as did the other girls but we never said anything so i decided to do some shopping and saw the game shop and found the game that my little brother was raving so i bought it and asked if they could wrap it up for me so i obtained my present to Ryan and exited the shop and dodged a chair that was sent flying at me i whipped around to see Zara sneering at me she said " Time to kill you Aqua then i will go and kill Ripster and her sister's then little Sword Jr to get Sword all to myself ha ha ha".

I morphed making Zara back away in fear i shouted at wincing in pain my blue and white clothes falling off me as i shrank downwards " Never in your life will i let you do this to Sword Zara.

My gums were swallowing my human teeth my peach colour was fading to blue and white extra flaps of skin were coming out of my underarms my hands were turning into claws and intena like feelers were coming out of my head.

end of pov

And Mantawoman was standing where Aqua had been only moments before Zara screamed for her life and fled from the mall with some bruises and a broken arm so Mantawoman morphed down with her friends keeping close watch so She increased in height her gums were swallowing her fangs as her human teeth were coming back her blue and white colour was fading to peach colour her extra flaps of skin vanished under her arms her claws were turning into hands and hair came back into her scalp and Aqua was standing where Mantawoman had been standing.

Aqua tried to jump into the air and flap her arms but landed on the ground hard to her friends laughing so she said as she got back up " Just checking to see if i was human again".

So she had fun in the mall and soon as the sun started to set she waved goodbye to her friends and headed home and Ryan was hugging his sister happy that she had got the game for him and soon everyone was sound asleep wondering what the future awaited them


	77. Chapter 77

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 77 a day in the life Cecily

Today we are in the life of Cecily a friend of the street sharks.

Today Cecily was wondering what to do today when her mother decided to visit which made Cecily angry which caught Moby off guard when he heard a loud angry voice from downstairs " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MOTHER"?.

Cecily's mother who was named Roseann took a step back in shock which shocked Cecily to the core she said " I was just coming to see you to bring you back home to see your father he want's to see you he is ill."

The shocked look on Cecily's face was for a second before she roared at her mother making her back away in fear " HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST I GO BACK THERE TO BE NOTHING MORE THAN YOUR PATHETIC SLAVE NOW GET LOST MOTHER".

Her mother looked shaken beyond belief then she fled crying her eyes out shocking Cecily to the core Moby said " I think you should go and see you father i think your mum is telling you the truth".

So Cecily decided to go home but if her family tried anything then Cecily would never go home again and cut all ties with her family.

So Cecily put on her Leotard along with black and white t-shirt, shorts and a pair of matching trainers to complete the set.

So the following morning Cecily headed home which was in Merry port which was 2 hours bus ride from Fission City and walked up the street to her mother's house her mother opened the door and was shocked to see Cecily at the front door but what shocked Cecily was the apron around her mother's waist which her mother had noticed so she invited Cecily in shaking and said " Your father is in the hospital here in Merry port i was making some lunch for him before i go over there to see him i suspect you are here to see if i am telling the truth correct?."

Cecily nodded in confirmation just at that moment her older brother came wandering in from the garden and stopped dead when he saw Cecily he made no move towards her what so ever which Cecily suspected had something to do with her mother after her surprising visit.

She said " Hi big brother long time no see".

Her older brother who is named Sam simply lunged at her but before he could get anywhere Cecily smacked on the face making him back away she snarled " OH NOW IT IS ON BIG BROTHER DEAR THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME IN MY REAL FORM"?.

Cecily morphed in front of her mothers eyes her black and white t-shirt, shorts luckily her trainers stayed on as Cecily transformed into her Killer whale from she stuck out her tongue and watched it grow while her gums were swallowing her human teeth her peach colour was fading to black and white her tail was coming out of her back end, her hands were turning into claws and her fangs showed and lastly her fin came out of her head.

Cecily was in her Killer whale form and sneered at her brother and said " Try it if you dare brother dear".

Her brother simply backed away in pure fear he squeaked " So it is true your dating Moby Lick of the street sharks mum said you were and she was proud of you for having a guy in your life and also for standing up to her when she came and visited".

Cecily roared at her brother " STANDING UP FOR MYSELF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MISERY YOU LOT HAVE CAUSED ME MAKING ME FEEL WORTHLESS AND SAYING THAT I AM NOTHING TO YOU LOT BACK THEN I BELIEVED YOU LOT BUT IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR MY FRIENDS AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE TO SHOW ME THAT I MEANT SOMETHING I WOULDN'T BE HERE NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BIG BROTHER I GOT A LOT OF HELL FROM YOU LIKE BEING YOUR PUNCHING BAG IF A GIRL DUMPED OR IF YOU GOT BAD GRADES AND YOU MOTHER DEAR IF YOU HAD A BAD DAY AT WORK I GOT PUNISHED FOR IT AND HAVING TO GO TO MY FRIENDS HOUSE FOR SHELTER AND FOOD TO EAT BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT DID YOU? AND DAD WAS THE WORST OF ALL HE NEVER TOOK ANY INTEREST IN ME THE ONLY TIME HE SHOWED ANY INTEREST WAS WHEN I GOT SOME POCKET MONEY HE FORCED ME TO GIVE IT ALL TO HIM SO HE COULD SPEND IT ON HIS HORSES AND ALSO NEVER CAME TO SEE ANY OF MY SCHOOL PLAYS AND NEVER GAVE ME ANY BIRTHDAY PRESENT'S SO I AM HERE TO SEE IF YOU LOT ARE TELLING THE TRUTH CAUSE IF I FIND OUT YOU LOT ARE LYING AND TRYING TO GET ME TO BECOME YOUR SLAVE AGAIN THEN I WILL SEVER ALL TIES WITH YOU AND CUT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND NOW SHOW ME THE TRUTH NOW".

Her mother and brother were shaken beyond belief at what Cecily had said so they got in the car as Cecily had vanished up to her room and got a spare set of clothes and so they were heading to the hospital when her big brother said " Dad did come to one of your plays only because mum asked him too and he saw to his shock and horror how much he had missed but you ignored him when he got back home after the play shocking him out of his mind."

Cecily just sat there stunned too shocked to speak soon they were at the hospital and soon they were in the ward where Cecily's father was but her mother went in saying she needed to talk to him alone to Cecily nodding in response.

Soon Cecily was sitting by her father's bedside to him looking shocked he said very happily " Hello Cecily my little super hero i know you are here as your mother has told me and now you have seen me the truth is real isn't it?."

Cecily prov

I nodded as it was all i could do i was shocked my family was telling the truth my father said " May i see my human daughter if it is all right with you?."

I morphed back down in which my tongue went back to normal while my gums were swallowing my fangs and my claws were turning into hands my black and white colour was fading to peach colour and my tail was vanishing as my human teeth showed themselves and my hair was back in my head and i was back to being human Cecily.

I tried to shark dive but ended banging my head on the floor which confirmed that i was human again so i said " What do you want to talk about dad?."

He said " I am wanting to make amends for your childhood and all the times I've ignored you and i have been watching you and the street sharks saving the world from the evil man known as Paradigm but i do hope i can be a grandfather someday when you and Moby settle down in the near future if i will still be here as i have Cancer and i knew i had to get you to come and see me in order to put things right i have never seen my wife so scared for me in all her life but she was deeply shaken by what you had said to her and stood up to her so she has informed me of this and i am proud of you for standing up to her continue to do so my little Killer whale super hero."

I nodded tears streaming down my face i hugged my father close and howled in misery which made mother and older brother came running in they held me sobbing together as a proper family should be so i stayed for a few hours before heading home with a happy smile on my face so here i am back home in bed in the loving arms of the killer whale i love after a long day wondering what the future for my father would be and praying that he beats his cancer and be healthy again and also wondering what the future awaited all of them


	78. Chapter 78

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 78 a day in the life Sally

Today we are the life of Sally the girlfriend of Rox and also one of the street sharks.

Today we see Sally busy playing on her guitar with her band Sally was wearing a blue and white t-shirt with trousers and to complete the set trainers she also wore her leotard just in case on the grass at the park strumming nothing in particular when her father came striding up to her saying " Well well hello Sally my my your pretty as ever".

Suddenly Rox appeared from behind Sally making her father back away her father's name is Ron he is now 54 has bright red hair a mustache and wears a red t-shirt with trousers and bright blue trainers to complete the set he said " I think it is time you left now Ron as Sally told us all about you and she knew you were back in town so leave or we will make you".

Her father backed away saying " You will never get rid of me Sally i am your father and i want to be in your life and your mother's i am a changed person believe me?."

To his horror Sally was shaking her head making him run away in tears so Rox said " I think you better go and tell your mother that your father is back in town and is wanting to in your life's again hunny".

Sally nodded to she hopped on a bus and headed to her home which was a few miles out of Fission city a small city called Nero town and walked up the path to her mother's front door and knocked to her mother opening the door looking shocked to see Sally she said " What are you doing here Sally?."

Sally said as her mother led the way to the living room " Dad is back in town and he claims to be a changed person just to make you aware mum".

Her mother was deeply shaken about what Sally had said just then a knock came on the door and Ron's voice sounded from outside " Hunny i am home please let me in".

Sally stormed to the front door and yanked it open shocking Ron completely she roared at him " I told you to stay away dad now i will make you leave by force you brought this on yourself dad mum is not wanting you back after the terror you left her in".

Sally morphed in which her clothes were ripped to shreds as she grew in height her hair was falling out as her fin grew in place her gums were swallowing her teeth to be replaced by fangs and her hands were turning and lastly her skin was fading from peach colour to blue and white colour and Sally the great white member of the street sharks was standing there scaring her father completely out of his wits he ran for it and never was seen again so Sally transformed back down in which her gums were swallowing her fangs and normal teeth was showing her claws were turning back into hands her hair was returning to her scalp and lastly her blue and white colour was fading to peach colour and human Sally was standing there were her great white form had been a few moments before.

Just to be sure she was Sally again she tried to shark dive into the ground but ended up getting a sore head making her mum smile at this so Sally said " I was just checking to see if i was Sally again".

So Sally had fun with her mother and before they both knew it was time to head back home so Sally waved goodbye to her mother on the bus and headed home where everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	79. Chapter 79

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 79 4th of July with the gang

It was coming up to a special day in our history which was independence day and everyone was getting excited and also buying up everything in the shops and getting mad when they got to the shops late.

it was frantic in Sword's shop as he was in his element making dresses and tuxedo's and children's clothes for the event when some people came in with poster's for the activities that was going to be happening on the day so Sword took a poster for his family as there would be loads of cool events for everyone including the kids.

So he was busy when some people came in and bought loads of his suites and dresses and paid him a lot of money which made him smile so the end of the day dawned and so everyone headed home and Sword was closing up shop when some bullies decided to bully him which was a very bad idea and he sent them packing with some bruises and broken ribs and some bleeding noses.

So he headed home where he was meet by everyone including getting knocked over by the kids who were happy to see him squealing with happiness at seeing their dad and big brother to his laughing like mad making everyone smile even Ripster so while everyone was happily chatting about what to do for 4th of July Paradigm was running around frantic as his parent's were coming to spend 4th of July with their son.

So 4th of July dawned and it was nice and sunny the seavients were in hiding until their master's parent's went home and were not liking it one little bit but they had to hide in case a riot broke out if they were seen in public and getting beat up by the Street sharks so Sword and his crew headed to the park where there were loads of Stalls and activities for the kids to do and a treasure hunt going on.

So Sword and co decided to let the kids have fun at the kids end of the place and decided to go on the treasure hunt and signed up so while that was going on the kids were having a whale of a time when some bullies decided to pick on Sword Jr as they were descendants of Nymph hunter's and they could smell Sword Jr scent's a mile away but Sunset and the crew sent them packing they ran away to their parent's who were watching Sword and the gang entering the treasure hunt and told them what they had found to them looking shocked so one charged at Sword and got beat up for trying to kill Sword by Ripster and her sister's to the Nymph hunter's backing away in fear they ran away never to be seen again.

So the day turned into a big success and the kids had fun so as the sun set Sword and his team won the treasure hunt and Paradigm was seeing his parent's off at the airport waving goodbye as they boarded their flight home so he headed home like everyone else and bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them all in the future


	80. Chapter 80

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 80 The street sharks gain 4 new allies

It was a normal day for these four friends Robyn and Regi Jennison, Jessie Connors, and Utada Sugita as they were busy strolling down the town in Fission city when they saw the street sharks sending the seavinets packing and they cheered for them.

Robyn has a personality of being the brave person who will stand up fro someone else she has brown hair and brown eyes she is 24 years of age and she was wearing a green tank top, white shorts, and black combat boots while her little sister Regi has a personality of a relaible person complete with brave side to her she also has blond hair quite a contrast from her sister she also 27 years of age she was wearing a blue shirt, a purple jean jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers quite the fashionista and is a major fan of Sword's clothes and buys some when she can.

While Jessie has a personality of honest person but is also brave is 23 years of age and is a rebel she has jet black hair and she is wearing a white shirt, blue overalls, and silver high tops.

And lastly Utada has a personality of kind person who always helps people is 21 years of age and is a brave girl who stand up to anyone and protect the people who she cares about she has red hair and is wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

Here is the four girls backstories

For the sister's Robyn and her little sister Regi they were living with their mother as their dad had been chucked out of the house for his bullying ways and their mother had found a most suitable boyfriend at least on the surface but he wanted to date Robyn to Robyn to shot him down in flames to his smile fading as fast as a light bulb blowing and when the girls got back from hanging out with their friends her mother had been standing waiting for them tears down her face she screamed at the girls " YOU EVIL GIRLS I WISH I HAD NEVER GIVEN BIRTH TO THE BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND NEVER COME BACK".

Seeing their mum's new man sneering from the front door the girls legged it crying their eyes out when their father found them and took them in and was a totally changed man.

For Jessie Conner's her parent's never cared about her and never spent any time for her but suddenly deciding to spend time with her as she had won a medal for winning first prize at College for Best art work to Jessie looking livid and screaming at her parent's making them back away looking shaken beyond belief " YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BE INTERESTED IN ME NOW THAT I WON SOMETHING YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME OR EVEN FEED ME I HAD TO GO TO MY GRANDPARENT'S TO BE LOOKED AFTER SO BEGONE AS I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.

Her parent's ran away crying their eyes to Jessie's grandparent's coming over and hugging so Jessie moved into her grandparent's house and now had started to call them mother and father.

and lastly Utada was a very happy person and was easy going until her father decided to bully her as she had loads of cool friends and her mother thought the world of her even more than her father which he didn't like but she stood up to him to his smile fading fast and he stormed out of the house to her mother's shocked look and was never seen for a couple of days but then he came back and Utada was shocked he had disowned her just for standing up to her and chucked her stuff outside but his face went pure red as Utada's big brother who was married had seen what was happening and offered to Utada to come and live with him so her father walked into the house and flung her mother out and slammed the door so now both mother and daughter now live with the brother.

So now back to the story

The four girls today were busy strolling when they saw a handsome young man with to their eyes going wide with delight the Street sharks so they strolled over and became friends with Sword and his to their shock his big sister's they were all sitting happily chatting away when a bomb landed in middle of the group knocking everyone flying and Jessie and her friends were knocked out and were taken to Paradigm's lair to the heroes racing after Paradigm determined to rescue their new friends.

With the girls they were coming around and they found themselves strapped to chairs with needles pointing at their necks and sneering at them was Paradigm but just as he was about to inject them the ground blasted forth and the street sharks complete with Sword to jump out of the ground but Paradigm had built a new robot which was stronger and faster than the last robot they had faced so Sword shouted at the girls " Get out here quick while you have the chance".

The girls got out of the chairs and grabbed the needles and legged it into the distance and they made it to the park where Robyn said " We have to help the Street sharks they put their lives on the line for us and bought the time to escape if anything happened to them i would never forgive myself".

The girls looked at the needles and knew their destiny had found them so they injected themselves with the needles when they noticed a guy selling food so they only took one bite when their transformations began.

Robyn started screaming out in pain as she transformed but the side effects of this she got a blistering headache which pissed her off as her Green t-shirt was ripped from her luckily her trousers and trainers stayed on which she was very thankful for as her tail came out of her back end her gums were swallowing her human teeth and her nose was growing outward to be replaced as a snout her hair was falling out as her fin took it's place and then her fangs came out and lastly her peach human colour was gone to be replaced with a dark gray on the upper part of its body, fading into a lighter gray on both sides of her body and suddenly her headache was gone as swiftly as it came

For her little sister Regi who was writhing on the ground as her back was suddenly in pain like her sister who was kneeling beside her singing softly to her her new form was a close relative of the Bottle nose Dolphin which was the Dusky Dolphin Regi's t-shirt was ripped from her as she sprouted up in height and her trousers were now shorts her jacket now lay on the ground as Regi had took it off as it was hot in the park as she was very fond of her blue jean jacket her gums were swallowing her teeth as her tail came out of her back end her nose was going the same way as her sister her fangs were coming out of her gums her hands were becoming claws and her fin took the place of her hair and lastly her skin colour was fading from peach colour to a dark grey colour and almost as the transformation started her back pain vanished as the transformation ended.

Jessie was doubled over clutching her stomach in pain as she was transforming into an ancestor of the great white shark a Megalodon unaccountably some of her clothes mostly her shirt with overalls was ripped to shreds as she sprouted upwards but she was thankful for her trousers to stay on which had become shorts her hair was falling out as her fin took it's place and her fangs appeared and her tail was coming out of her back end and lastly her skin colour was fading from peach colour to lighter blue and white and then her stomach pains ending as fast as they come.

But for Utada her legs locked making her fall onto the ground hard and her t-shirt was ripped from her as she sprouted upwards it was lying on the ground in pieces her jeans were now a pair of shorts her gums were swallowing her teeth as her fangs were taking their place her hands were turning into claws and lastly both her fin and skin colour was coming out her skin colour was now dark brown above and light yellow below, with vertical yellow stripes and spots then as suddenly as her legs locked her leg locked vanished and she got up shaking to be hugged by Jessie.

They pelted back to the base just in time to catch Ripster, Streex and Slammu as they were sent flying by the robot they looked shocked to see their friends new looks so Ripster asked " Robyn why have you all done this?."

Robyn answered " We did this of our own choice if we didn't do this and you guy's died we would never forgive ourselves about losing the chance to return the favor to you guy's as your guys are our best friends so let's get rid of that robot and we can talk about our transformations later alright?."

Ripster nodded in shock so with all of them with their new friends destroyed the robot making Paradigm run away in fear and anger that the street sharks have 4 new allies on their team.

So they all headed back to the base and the girls were impressed so they explained why they injected themselves to Ripster and the girls to hug Robyn and her friends so everyone bunked down for the night with their new allies wondering what new adventures awaited them all


	81. Chapter 81

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 81 Robyn and her friends gain the ability to run human at will from Mrs Mystic

Robyn and her friends were wondering how on earth Ripster and her sister's got the ability to turn human again at will so Robyn said " How about we go ask them ourselves and see if they could tell us how they became human again at will what do you girls say?."

The girls thought it was a wonderful idea so they all headed to Sword's house and knocked to him opening the door saying " Oh hey girls come on in would you girls like some breakfast?."

The girls looked happy about this so they came in and had some awesome breakfast made by Sword's mother Sunset so after breakfast Robyn asked " How did you become human again Ripster and what is your real name if it is OK?."

Ripster said " My real name is Joan, Streex is called Becky, Jab is named Cloe and Slammu is called Cindy we all got the ability to become human again as we helped Mrs Mystic with beating some bad guy's so we will go to see her after we had our breakfast alright"?

So after Breakfast they all headed to Mrs Mystic only to be blasted flying by some bad boys who items that Ripster remembered belonged to Mrs Mystic so the boys legged it they pelted to Mrs Mystic who came falling out of her home bleeding so while Ripster and the girls complete with Sword took care of Mrs Mystic Robyn and her friends chased after the boys Robyn found the leader hiding in the roller coaster and beat him out cold got the item and headed back to Mrs Mystic.

With her little sister Regi she had found one of the robbers hiding the mirror house but Regi was cunning and found the robber and knocked him out cold got the item and headed back to Mrs Mystic.

Jessie had found one of the robbers at the merry go round and knocked him out cold got the item and headed back to Mrs Mystic.

And lastly Utada had found the last robber hiding out in the kids play park and beat him out cold got the item and knocked him out cold and got the item and headed back to Mrs Mystic.

So they found Mrs Mystic with bandages and was being see to By Ripster she smiled and said " Thank you my friends here i have a gift for you four the ability to turn humans at will".

The four girls were bathed in light but wasn't sure about how to transform so Ripster and the girls showed them how to transform Ripster morphed back down to normal in front of Robyn who closed her eyes in contraction she buckled in pain she grabbed the table but her jeans an her clothes fell off as she transformed her dark gray with light gray colour was fading to pure peach her gums were swallowing her fangs to be replaced by her human teeth and her nose was turning back to normal her fin vanished and her claws were turning into hands.

Cloe morphed back to normal in front Regi who closed her eyes in contraction and also buckled in pain but fell against the wall as she transformed her jeans and clothes fell off leaving her naked as her skin colour dark gray was replaced with pure peach her nose was returning to normal her fangs were turning into teeth and her fin vanished and her claws was back to hands.

And Becky morphed back to normal in of Jessie who closed her eyes in contraction and next moment she was holding her stomach in pain as she went back down to normal her lighter blue and white colour was being replaced by her pure peach colour her gums were swallowing her fangs and her human teeth came back through her tail vanished and her clothes with her jeans were ripped to pieces her fin vanished into her scalp and her claws were tuning back into hands and normal Jessie was standing there covering herself in embarrassment.

And lastly Cindy morphed back down to normal in front of Utada who closed her eyes in contraction and suddenly she fell to the floor as she morphed back down to normal her skin colour was fading from dark brown with yellow colour with strips and spots to peach colour her fin was vanishing to be replaced by her hair but her clothes were ripped from her her gums were swallowing her fangs then her human teeth showed then her claws were turning into hands.

all four girls were covering themselves in embarrassment so Mrs Mystic put out some food on the table and said " Eat some food girls while i get you some Leotard's"

So before they sat down at the table Robyn punched a wall to check to see if she was human only to get a sore hand Regi decided to shark dive but ended up getting a sore mouth Jessie tried to charge at the wall only to get a sore side and lastly Utada tried to destroy the floor only to get a sore behind as she didn't have her tail

So the girls sat at the table so while they waited for Mrs Mystic they wore some towels around their bodies so Robyn she opted for sushi while Regi had some ribs while Jessie chicken and Utada she had Steak then Mrs Mystic returned with some Leotards for the girls for Robyn she got a light grey with a tint of dark grey Leotard for her little sister Regi who got a dark grey leotard for Jessie she got a lighter blue and white Leotard and finally for Utada she got a Leotard that had dark brown with light yellow with yellow strips complete with spots so they all did some exercises in their Leotards and got used to their Leotards and thanked Mrs Mystic very much and headed home and bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them all


	82. Chapter 82

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 82 Robyn and her friends have a sparring match against the street sharks in human and shark forms

Today Robyn was wondering what to do today when she had an idea having a sparring match against Ripster and her sister's in both human form and in shark form to used to both forms but decided to do it in their Leotards.

So Robyn had a chat with her friends who loved the idea so they headed over to see their friends who let them in and over breakfast Robyn asked " I was wondering would you like to spar with me and my friends in both human and in our other forms so we can get used to it so what do you girls think about the idea?."

Ripster said " Your on we will put on our Leotards and meet you girls at the park and have our sparring matches there then we will grab some lunch afterwards".

So after Breakfast they headed to the park and found a quiet spot so Robyn and Ripster morphed down to saying " Are you good at fighting Robyn?." normal human form Ripster's blue and white colour faded to pure peach colour her gums were swallowing her fangs and her human teeth were coming through her claws were turning into hands and her tail and fin vanished.

Robyn morphed down to normal while saying " I am not so good at fighting but i will give it a go in which her dark gray colour with a light tint of light gray was replaced with pure peach colour her gums were swallowing her fangs to be replaced with human teeth her claws were turning into hands and her fin and tail vanished.

So they charged at each other which attracted loads of people they got got some good punches in and while they were fighting they were saying " Your good but not good enough Robyn got the upper hand over Ripster by an back neck blow but Ripster blocked her attack by a sky uppercut and Ripster helped Robyn and hugged her saying " Your really good Robyn i am impressed" so they decided to go in other form so Ripster morphed back to shark mode saying " Your good Robyn but i will win"in which her peach colour faded to blue and white her gums were swallowing her human teeth to be replaced by her fangs her hands were tuning into claws and her fin and her tail reappeared.

Robyn morphed back to her other form saying " No way i will win this round". in which her peach colour to faded to her dark gray colour with a tint of light gray her gums were swallowing her human teeth and her fangs showed themselves her nose expanded and her fin and tail showed themselves her hands were turning into claws.

So they both sparred to cheers from the crowd and they went crazy against each other Robyn tried to surprise Ripster by trying a up knee cut to the head but Ripster blocked it and sent Robyn flying with a circle throw and Sword announced the winner and it was a tie so Ripster helped Robyn up who said " Wow you are good Ripster" so it was time for Regi and Cloe to take the stage.

So Regi and Cloe faced each other and bowed to each other so Cloe transformed down to normal human form saying " It's our turn Regi ready?." in which her dark brown colour faded to pure peach color her gums were swallowing her fangs to be replaced with human teeth her claws were turning into human hands and her fin and tail vanished back to normal also her eyes were complete with her head was shrinking back into her face to be normal Cloe.

So Regi had a go she closed her eyes and transformed back down to human saying " Yes i am ready and i will win". in which her colour which was a dark grey colour her gums were swallowing her fangs and her human teeth showed themselves her nose went back to normal her claws were turning into hands and lastly her fin vanished and her hair came back out.

So they both sparred for a hour while talking saying " Wow you are good" Regi tried to surprise Cloe by doing a throat punch by Cloe blocked and shot Regi to the ground by doing a neck attack to the back of the neck and Regi was on the ground so Cloe helped Regi back up and hugged her saying " Your good but I will win next time be prepared for that Rookie" before transforming back to gene-slammed form.

Cloe transformed back to her shark form saying " We will see who shall win this round ready?."in which her peach colour went back to dark brown colour her gums were swallowing her human teeth and her fangs were coming out and her hands were turning into claws and her hair vanished as her fin came out and lastly her tail came back out and also her eyes were going out sideways to become Jab of the street sharks again

Regi went back to her gene-slammed form her bottle-nose dolphin form saying "Yes we shall see who will win this round". in which her peach colour to dark grey colour and her nose extended outwards her gums were swallowing her human teeth and her fangs came out her hair vanished as her fin came out her tail came out from her back end her hands were turning into claws.

So their sparring match was totally epic as Regi had gotten the upper hand by trying to use a throat chop but then Jab caught her off guard by blocking her move and sending her flying with close combat so Sword announced the winner of the sparring match which was Cloe coz of the surprise attack to cheers from the crowd that had gathered so Cloe helped Regi up she was dazed but she said " Well done that was a good fight".

So now it was Jessie and Streex's turn so they bowed to each other and morphed down to human

Becky morphed down to normal saying " Now it is time to let loose ready Jessie?." in which her light blue with purple stripes vanished to be replaced with peach colour her gums were swallowing her fangs as her human teeth came through her tail and fin vanished as her hair came back her claws were turning back into hands.

Now it was Jessie's turn so she morphed down "Ready when you are my friend?." as she was gene-slammed into a Megalodon the ancestor of the great white so her light blue and white colour faded to pure peach her gums were swallowing her fangs as her human teeth came through her hands were turning back into claws and her tail and fin vanished as her hair came back through her scalp.

So they sparred and they were talking saying " What do you think of this move and now try this one" So Becky tried to catch Jessie off guard with a double kick but Jessie blocked it detect then used Counter and sent Becky flying so Jessie helped Becky up and checked her over to Jessie hugging Becky who returned the hug who said " i will get you next round"and the winner of the first round is Jessie so they morphed back to their gene-slammed forms for the second form

Becky morphed to her peach form " Ready to see who wins this round Jessie?." to be replaced with light blue with purple strips her gums were swallowing her human teeth and her fangs came through her hands were turning into claws and lastly her hair fell out as her fin came back into place and her tail reappeared and Streex of the street sharks was back in the fray.

Jessie closed her eyes in concentration and she morphed back to her Megalodon form saying " Yes we shall see who wins this round" in which her peach colour faded to light blue and white her gums were swallowing her human teeth and her fangs came back through her hands were turning back into claws her hair was falling out and her fin took it's place and her tail came back.

So they both sparred with each other saying " Wow you are good but what do you think of this move" Jessie tried a arm thrust but got knocked back by Becky's Aura sphere and it was a tie to everyone clapping their approval of the outcome so now the final two was Slammu and Utada.

So Slammu and Utada faced each other and bowed so Slammu transformed saying " Shall we see who the winner is in this round" in which her muscles increased in height and strength also her light brown colour with peach spots faded to pure peach colour her hair was coming back as her fin vanished her gums were swallowing her fangs as her human teeth took it's place her claws were turning into hands and lastly her tail vanished and Cindy was standing there where Slammu had been standing mere seconds before looking like a body builder with big muscles of hers

So Utada closed her eyes and she transformed saying " Yes and i will win this round" in which her dark brown above and light yellow below, with vertical yellow stripes and spots was being replaced with pure peach her gums were swallowing her fangs as her human teeth showed through her hair was coming back as her fin vanished her tail vanished and her claws were turning back into hands.

So they sparred off against each other with them saying " Your good but not good enough hiyah" Utada caught Cindy off guard with a double kick but Cindy knocked her back with detect and Sword's announced it was a tie so for the second round it was in their gene-slammed forms and Cindy and Utada hugged each other Utada was saying " Wow your muscles are awesome cool" Before hugging Cindy again comforting her.

Cindy morphed back to her gene-slammed form saying " Your good but good enough and i will win this round" in which her muscles still stayed the same also her peach colour being replaced with light brown with peach spots her gums were swallowing her human teeth as her fangs came through her tail came out from her back end her hair was vanishing as her fin came out of her head and her hands were turning back into claws and Slammu of the street sharks was standing there where Cindy had been mere moments before.

Utada morphed back to her gene-slammed form saying " No i will win this round" her skin colour was turning back into her dark brown above and light yellow below, with vertical yellow stripes and spots her gums were swallowing her human teeth and her fangs came back through her hair was falling out as her fin came back out her tail came back out and her hands were turning back into claws.

So they fought again with Utada saying as she was about to use Focus punch on Cindy " How this for a move Cindy?."

Cindy blocked with Aura Sphere before launching into a high jump kick " Your good but try this new move"

So the outcome of their sparring match was also a tie to everyone clapping their approval before disappearing off in different directions so our crew headed off to the park cafe and had an awesome lunch so they chilled out for the rest of the day before heading home and bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them


	83. Chapter 83

Lena dumps Sword on Bends when he is only 1 day old

Chapter 83 Robyn and Regi's father finds out about their superhero sides

Robyn and Regi's father is named Chance but he had no idea of the secret he was going to accidentally stumble upon when he was out shopping for some tea for his daughter's his angels who changed him for the better he had no idea that he girls were friends with the street sharks and were also heroes as well as Dolphin's but he will find out today.

He found something was off when his daughter's headed off to visit some friends but didn't say who they were and was wondering what the Leotards were for so he asked them at Breakfast " Robyn, Regi what's up with those cool Leotards you always wear seem to wear them so i was wondering why?."

Robyn said " We just love wearing them dad they suit us down to a tee so is that a good enough reason father and we know what you think of me and sis your angels that changed you thats is really sweet of you to think that of us dad group hug".

Chance smiled and hugged his daughter's close they were right ever since they came to live with him they had turned his life around and made it for the better and he wasn't going to ruin it by going back to how his life was before he was a bully before but he loved his girls to his bones and when he found out why their mum had thrown them out of the house he was determined to prove he could change and he really proved it and since then his angels as he came to call them turned his whole life around made him change his view on things and helped him get some friends.

So after Breakfast they headed to the shops when Chance saw the Street sharks complete with a man with some kids Ripster saw Robyn and Regi and came strolling over and said " Hey girls chilling out with your dad today?."

Chance's pov

I was in shock Ripster knew my girls so my girls happily chatted away to Ripster and her crew who had come strolling over in a very relaxed manner so i asked my angels " Your friends with the street sharks?."

My angels nodded and said " When we were chilling with Jessie and Utada one day we meet the Street sharks and became the best of friends as they were in a pinch at one time and we gave them a helping hand if that helps at all dad Hey you squirts behaving?."

The little ones jumped into my angels arms saying " Yeah we are behaving for everyone Aunt Robyn Aunt Regi".

I was shocked so after a little while Sword as they called him said " Kay you lot let's go home as Robyn and Regi are spending time with their father and we don't want to bother them so see you girls later alright?."

We nodded so they headed off home so we had a great time and headed home when a loud explosion rent the still air so the girls said " Stay here dad we will go and see what the explosion was about".

So i stayed where i was while my angels went in the direction of the explosion but i couldn't stay here and wait for my angels to come back in people were in danger i needed to help them.

So i chased after my girls and i found them along with the street sharks standing making sure the people got away safely and saw who had made the explosion it was the evil minions of Professor Paradigm so my angels straight in front of me transformed in front of me and i saw the reason why they wore Leotards all the time their clothes were ripped from them as they sprouted upward in height.

Robyn my eldest daughter transformed in which her human peach colour faded to dark gray with light gray colour skin and her nose expanded and her gums were swallowing her human teeth and her fangs took their place her tail came out of her back end her hair was falling out as her fin took it's place and her hands were turning into claws.

And for my youngest Regi she was transforming her peach colour was fading to dark grey colour her nose went out of her face and her gums were swallowing her teeth as her fangs took their place her hands were turning into claws her fin was coming into the pace where her hair used to be and lastly she grew a tail.

They charged at the Seavinets and an awesome fight meet my eyes so i stayed out of sight as i didn't want to my angels to know i was there and hold them back and get hurt.

Soon they had sent the seavinets packing and i was joyous my angels were super herons so i jumped out of the bushed and said " Wow good fight girls."

My angels whipped around and went white with fear and horror i understood immediately but i didn't care so i walked up to them with a straight face and shocked them by hugging them close and said " I love you two very much and i don't care what you have become your my angels whom i love with all my heart so don't be scared anymore about what i may say or think".

I kissed them on the lips shocking them completely they gasped and said " Your in love with both of us dad?." even if we are gene-slammed?."

I nodded and said " I have always been in love with you two ever since you two changed my whole world and ever since then i have been in love with you two but never had the courage to come and say so now that i have what happens next is up to you two".

end of pov

The girls kissed their dad on the lips too saying " You also changed our lives dad ever since you took us home and for that we fell in love with you too so let's go home but allow us to transform back to human mode first OK?."

Chance nodded so Robyn morphed down to human first in which she shrink down in height her dark gray colour with a hint of light gray faded to pure peach colour her gums were swallowing her fangs and her human teeth came back into place and her nose returned to it's normal place her claws were turning into hands and her hair was returning to her scalp and lastly her tail vanished and normal looking Robyn was back.

Regi transformed in which she decreased in height her nose was returning to normal her dark gray colour was fading to pure peach colour her gums were swallowing her fangs and her human teeth was coming back her hair was returning to her scalp and her claws were turning back into hands her tail vanished and normal looking Regi was back.

So they all headed home after a hard day's work wondering what the future was now for Regi and her sister now that their father knew the truth about his daughters


End file.
